


Dreams Are Everywhere

by belovedjimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Asexual Kim Namjoon | RM, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Baby Boy Jung Wooyoung, Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Polyamory, Protective Hyungs, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedjimin/pseuds/belovedjimin
Summary: bunn: jiminie hyung!!taemedown: Min, you're done with your test?jiminie: Wear number two bun. I'll eat you out in just your fishnets when you come back.namnam: I could have gone my whole life without reading that.hobihoe: JIMIN[there will be 3 updates every week, im just not keeping to my previous schedule because life kind of kicked my ass lately lol]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do one of these for a long time and I finally started doing such. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it. ♡
> 
> \--------
> 
>  
> 
> Tags will be added as we go, just a heads up: Jungkook likes skirts and dresses as well. Clothes don't have gender to him, he wears whatever he wants whenever he wants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **minyoongi** :: JEON JUNGKOOK, HYUNG LOVES YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK! YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABY I HAVE EVER SEEN AND ANYTHING YOU WEAR IS GOD'S GIFT TO THIS UGLY PLANET WE CALL EARTH. YOU ARE THE REASON I GET UP IN TEH MORNING. I WILL LITERALLY KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS ANYTHING DIFFERENT EVEN MYSELF!
> 
>  **taemedown** : WHAT
> 
>  **hobihoe** : "I WILL LITERALLY KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS ANYTHING DIFFERENT EVEN MYSELF!" Did hyung really just offer to kill himself for the baby?
> 
>  **namnam** : I'm embarrassed for him. 

**one (1) bunny & his sex knights**

 

**bunn:** hyungies?

**bunn** : i have a question!

**bunn** : ....

**bunn** : hyungs :(

**taemedown** : BABY BUN, WHAT'S WRONG? HYUNG IS HERE!

**bunn** : taetae hyung!! (•¯ ∀ ¯•) i need help. i'm going to go shopping with wooyoung-ah

**bunn** :

**bunn** : which one!! 

**taemedown** : I-

**hobihoe:** Please tell me Yoongi and Jimin are here, please someone say they are because BUN

**bunn** : hyungies which one (｡•́︿•̀｡) , i have to leave soon

**taemedown** : I think I'm going to cry 

**namnam** : Can someone please tell me why Yoongi is in the studio crying.

**bunn** : namjoon hyung! which number?

**namnam** : Huh? Bun what--nevermind. I understand now why Yoongi's crying. 

**hobihoe** : lmao, go with the second one Jungkoo!

**bunn** : thank you hobi hyung! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**bunn** : wait, namjoonie hyung, why is yoonie hyung crying?

**taemedown** : TOONIE HYUNG

**namnam** : He's just feeling alot of emotions right now baby, the new song is very important to him. 

**hobihoe** : TOONIE LMAO TAE

**namnam** : Also, Hoseok, Yoongi says you're dead when you get home.

**bunn** : oh, okay!! yoonie hyung fighting σ(≧ε≦ｏ) !

**hobihoe** : I didn't even do anything!

**namnam** : "I'll break every one of your fingers, be ready Hoseok." -Yoongi hyung

**seoking:** You're his messenger boy now, Namjoon? Also, why are you guys blowing up the chat? I had a test I was taking. 

**namnam** : Hyung can't function right now. 

**hobihoe** : I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!! HYUNG 

**bunn** : sorry, seokjinnie hyung!! i'm going out with wooyoung-ah and needed advice on my outfit. 

**seoking** : BABY BUN! You're fine, hyung doesn't care about his test. Blow up the chat as long as you want cutie.

**taemedown** : favoritism at it's finest. 

**seoking** : And don't forget it, Taehyung-ah :)

**taemedown** : ANYWAY, where's Jimin?

**bunn** : seokjinnie hyung, which number?

**seoking** : he's finishing up his test now, i'm waiting for him tae. 

**seoking** : number two baby, hyung loves the fishnets!

**bunn** : okay, hyungie! thank you!!!

**namnam** : "You're all dead to me," - Yoongi

**bunn** : even me hyungie?

**namnam** : "I would die for you, bun, hyung loves you so much--" actually I'm not finishing the rest of that. Hyung's nasty. 

**hobihoe** : when is he not? 

**bunn** : what did he say? does hyung not like my outfits? :(

**minyoongi** :: JEON JUNGKOOK, HYUNG LOVES YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK! YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABY I HAVE EVER SEEN AND ANYTHING YOU WEAR IS GOD'S GIFT TO THIS UGLY PLANET WE CALL EARTH. YOU ARE THE REASON I GET UP IN TEH MORNING. I WILL LITERALLY KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS ANYTHING DIFFERENT EVEN MYSELF!

**taemedown** : WHAT

**hobihoe** : "I WILL LITERALLY KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS ANYTHING DIFFERENT EVEN MYSELF!" Did hyung really just offer to kill himself for the baby?

**namnam** : I'm embarrassed for him. 

**seoking** : I don't think I ever seen Yoongi get on the chat so quick in my life. 

**bunn** : HYUNGIE DON'T KILL YOURSELF I LOVE YOU!!

**minyoongi** : Is that Jesus calling me now? Are those angels I see?

**taemedown** : Is he fr?

**minyoongi** : Bun, wear number one. I don't think my heart can take number two. 

**seoking** : weak

**jiminie** : weak

**bunn** : jiminie hyung!!

**taemedown** : Min, you're done with your test?

**jiminie** : Wear number two bun. I'll eat you out in just your fishnets when you come back. 

**namnam** : I could have gone my whole life without reading that.

**hobihoe** : JIMIN

**taemedown** : You're just going to ignore me and say some nasty shit like that? Soulmate card: REVOKED

**seoking** : Jimin's so sleazy, he's talking about how much he wants Koo to sit on his face. 

**namnam** : Did you really have to share that? Did you really? 

**hobihoe** : Where are hyung & Koo? 

**minyoongi** : Jungkook tell Wooyoung that you'll be late. I'm only ten minutes from the house. 

**bunn** : b-but why?

**minyoongi** : Jimin just made a really good point and now I want your ass on my face. 

**minyoongi** : now.

**jiminie** : YOU CAN'T STEAL MY IDEAD. I'MG OING TO EAT HIM OUT FIRST TF

**taemedown** : I really didn't need to see that

**namnam** : Is this what hell is? 

**seoking** : JIMIN JUST BOLTED OUT OF THE BUILDING IM DEAD

**hobihoe** : Ass waits for no man

**taemedown** : I feel so sorry for Jungkook's ass, he's really dating two of the biggest perverts in the group. 

**seoking** : My poor baby, may his sacrifice be remembered uwu 

**hobihoe** : a moment of silecnce for our fallen baby

**hobihoe** : * silence

**namnam** : I really hate all of you.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jiminie** : anything for my two babies uwu
> 
>  **minyoongi** : what am I?
> 
>  **jiminie** : daddy
> 
>  **minyoongi** : damn right, baby
> 
>  **taemedown** : I just threw up, ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mainly doing this because I'm at the point in my life where I don't know what the fuck I'm doing lolololololol
> 
> Update: July 1st 2019, hello!! It's been brought to my attention that the previous picture that I used was of bruise and marks that are triggering. I'm so sorry for that and I didn't know, some I'm taking that picture down and putting a different one up. For those of you who have been triggered, from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Please take care of yourself and don't hesitate to call me out on something like that!!

**yoongi's babies uwu**

 

 

 **babykoo:** I'm upset.

 **babymin:** It was Yoongi

 **daddyyoong:** What? 

 **babykoo** : Look.

 **babykoo** : 

**babykoo** : My sweater wasn’t long enough to cover them all, it kept riding up.

 **babykoo** : Hyung.

 **babymin** : lol hyung you’re in trouble

 **daddyyoong** : I’m upset that you would accuse me—

 **babykoo** : You kept biting my tummy hyung.

 **babykoo** : 1 month.

 **babymin** : OOOOOOOOOOOOH

 **daddyyoong** : A-are you giving me a punishment?

 **daddyyoong** : baby I don’t think it works that way, I don’t get punishments

 **babykoo** : Aside from my tummy, you also ruined my fishnets when you tore them and I had to wear shorts instead of my skirt because that was my last pair and I really wanted to wear that outfit.

 **babykoo** : I’m upset.

 **babymin** : hyung, you gotta atleast say you’re sorry lmao

 **daddyyoong** : shut up min, you’re eating this all up

 **babymin** : like you did Koo’s tummy?

 **daddyyoong** : I—

 **babykoo** : 1 month.

 **daddyyoong** : Baby, I’m really sorry. Hyung got really excited when he saw his pretty baby in his fishnets and skirt okay? I didn’t mean to ruin your outfit nor your fishnets. I can help you conceal them okay? Hyung’s really sorry ♡

 **babykoo** : hmm

 **daddyyoong** : I’ll buy you ten new pair, promise

 **babykoo** : okay hyungie!! o(*≧□≦)o

 **babymin** : cute

 **babykoo** : but my thighs are still sore (*´ω｀*)

 **daddyyoong** : That’s all Jimin

 **babymin** : I didn’t know he legs could go that far

 **babykoo** : i’ve been stretching more!! like you taught me jiminie hyung!!

 **babymin** : cute

 **daddyyoong** : You’re just happy you can bend him any way you want now

 **babymin** : and you’re not?

 **daddyyoong** : no comment

 

 

**one (1) bunny & his sex knights**

 

 

 

 **hobihoe** : —and there I was ball deep in him, when his mother walks into his room. I mean I’m like plowing her son in to the mattress and she sees my golden ass, I’ve never been so ashamed in my life

 **namnam** : Do you even know what shame feels like?

 **hobihoe** : nah lmao

 **hobihoe** : truly it just made me nut faster

 **seoking** : never in my life did I think, I would want to physically fight you more than I do now

 **hobihoe** : #bestnutofmylife

 **taemedown** : hobi hyung, I think I’m going to be sick

 **bunn** : hobi hyung you’re being nasty

 **hobihoe** : WAIT BUN COVER YOUR EYES

 **bunn** : HYUNGIES LOOK WHAT ME AND WOOYOUNG GOT YESTERDAY AT THE MALL(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **bunn** : 

**bunn** : wooyoungie got a turtle, i forgot to get a picture of it tho

 **hobihoe** : that’s literally a picture of Jimin, Koo. What did you get from the mall?

 **taemedown** : HOBI HYUNG LMAO

 **seoking** : Did he lie?

 **namnam** : Did he lie?

 **minyoongi** : did he lie?

 **jiminie** : all of you can right fuck off

 **bunn** : his name is chick

 **taemedown** : really original

 **minyoongi** : got something to say about it?

 **jiminie** : problem with that taehyung-ah?

 **taemedown** : *really original koo, that’s so cute!! ♡

 **hobihoe** : weak lmfao

 **minyoongi** : I can still break your fingers Jung, I ain’t forget

 **hobihoe** : ANYWAYS KOO

 **namnam** : sad

 **hobihoe** : ANWAYsss

 **namnam** : *anyways

 **hobihoe** : choke Namjoon

 **hobihoe** : did you enjoy yourself bun?

 **bunn** : yeah!! we went to get more skirts and dresses because woo has a date tomorrow and i was helping him pick out an outfit

 **bunn** : we went to the arcade as well and wooyoungie won me chick!!

 **bunn** : I LOVE HIM WITH MY WHOLE HEART

 **taemedown** : that’s so cute, I wish I had a best friend that loved me like that

 **jiminie** : bitch

 **taemedown** : ya’ll hear something?

 **minyoongi** : Bunny, when you’re ready to leave wooyoung’s text me. We have to go to the grocery store later and I’ll pick you up.

 **bunn** : okay, yoonie hyung o(≧∇≦o)

 **seoking** : Yoonie?

 **minyoongi** : shut your mouth

 **seoking** : bitch

 **minyoongi** : shut your mouth *hyung

 **seoking** : I hate all of you

 **namnam** : agreed

 **jiminie** : where were you @ **seoking**

 **seoking** : Getting my paper done, who’s idea was it for me to take Econ?

 **taemedown** : yours

 **hobihoe** : pretty sure yours

 **namnam** : You set your own schedule hyung, clearly it was you

 **jiminie** : you dummy

 **jiminie** : *dummy hyung

 **seoking** : All I get is disrespect in this chat, who even raised you ungrateful children?

 **namnam** : you

 **hobihoe** : you

 **taemedown** :  you estupido

 **jiminie** : tae tae you’re so rude, it’s “you estupido hyung”

 **namnam** : I don’t think that’s right, but okay.

 **seoking** : one day I’m going to dispose of all of you disrespectful leeches

 **bunn** : seokjinnie hyung!! can i come over this weekend? i want to learn how to make a cake, please. if that’s not too much ヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ

 **seoking** : I love **one (1)** BABY

 **seoking** : Yes baby bun, you can come over. Want to paint our nails when we’re done?

 **bunn** : YES PLEASE HYUNG

 **bunn** : i can bring my bag of polish, my old color is chipping

 **bunn** : i’m so excited!! o(*>ω<*)o

 **taemedown** : I want to come ☹

 **seoking** : tough

 **taemedown** : JUNGKOOKIE

 **bunn** : hyungie please

 **seoking** : that’s cheating

 **bunn** : please

 **namnam** : You’re going to agree anyway, so…

 **seoking** : I’m stronger than that, Kim Namjoon

 **hobihoe** : okay lmao

 **taemedown** : please hyung

 **bunn** : pretty please? ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 **minyoongi** : who made koo cry?

 **jiminie** : who made koo cry?

 **hobihoe** : what in the fuck

 **hobihoe** : ya’ll got a Jungkook radar or something?

 **minyoongi** : Seokjin hyung

 **jiminie** : Taehyung-ah can go with you over to hyung’s house Koo!

 **seoking** : hwo you gonna invite someone else to MY HOUSE?

 **namnam** : *how

 **seoking** : choke on a rusty nail Namjoon

 **taemedown** : yay thanks Minnie!!

 **bunn** : okay hyungie o(^◇^)o

 **jiminie** : anything for my two babies uwu

 **minyoongi** : what am I?

 **jiminie** : daddy

 **minyoongi** : damn right, baby

 **taemedown** : I just threw up, ew

 **hobihoe** : daddy kink, weak. Not even surprised

 **namnam** : everyday, we stray further and further away from God

 **seoking** : You’re a whole atheist, but okay

 **namnam** : ya’ll hear something?

 **taemedown** : Seokjin hyung, is it really okay if I come over? I don’t want to intrude if you really want Koo there only…

 **seoking** : Taehyungie, you’re more than welcome. Hyung was giving you a hard time, that’s all. You don’t have to ask love, come over whenever!

 **bunn** : SLEEPOVER!!

 **seoking** : Jungko—

 **bunn** : FACE MASKS, POLISHING OUR NAILS, K-DRAMAS & GOSSIPING

 **seoking** : you had me at gossiping

 **hobihoe** : nosey bitch

 **seoking** : and what about it?

 **taemedown** : bun, I’ll give you all the old pictures of Yoonie hyung when he was in middle school, if you show me pictures of baby min

 **bunn** : DONE

 **minyoongi** : my what now?

 **seoking** : how come tae can call you Yoonie?

 **namnam** : You know hyung is soft for his fellow Daegu brother.

 **taemedown** : I have a lot of them bun!

 **taemedown** : Even high school, when hyung dyed his hair red!

 **bunn** : hhhhhhhhh

 **hobihoe** : I—

 **jiminie** : slide those my way tae tae, please & thank you uwu

 **taemedown** : sure Minnie!!

 **minyoongi** : what in the fuck just happened

 

 

**bunnies united uwu  🐇**

 

 

 **babybun:** kookie hyung

 **babybun** : can you pick me up?

 **babybun** : unless you’re busy with Yoongi hyung and Jimin hyung, then that’s okay!!

 **babybun** : I’ll find another way home, promise!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **hyungiebun** : wooyoung-ah, it’s Yoongi hyung, Jungkook’s sleep. What’s wrong?

 **babybun** : oh, hi hyung!! I was just asking hyung if he wasn’t busy could he pick me up.

 **hyungiebun** : what happened to your date?

 **babybun** : o-oh, um…

 **babybun** : he left…

 **hyungiebun** : what.

 **babybun** : yeah lol, he left a few minutes ago and well…

 **babybun** : the bus isn’t running anymore

 **hyungiebun** : he left you down there by yourself, without seeing if you got home safely?

 **babybun** : it’s okay hyung!! I can walk home, I promise!! It’ll only take me a-about 45 minutes.

 **hyungiebun** : don’t you dare jung wooyoung!

 **babybun** : o-oh, but hyung I have to get home. It’s dark and scary out, but I think I know the way!!

 **hyungiebun** : Wooyoung, send me your location. Hyung will come pick you up okay?

 **babybun** : are you sure?

 **babybun** : it’s late hyung, I didn’t mean to make you leave your home

 **babybun** : I can find my way back,,,

 **babybun** : I just need someone to talk to if, that’s okay?

 **hyungiebun** : no

 **babybun** : oh

 **hyungiebun** : no, I mean no—you stay where you are and im coming to get you.

 **hyungiebun** : I’m not letting you walk home and it well near midnight Wooyoung

 **hyungiebun** : Hyung doesn’t mind, promise.

 **babybun** : o-okay Yoongi h-hyung, thank you!!

 **hyungiebun** : you don’t have to thank me wooyoung-ah, hyung doesn’t mind.

 **babybun** : okay

 **babybun** : hyung

 **hyungiebun** : yeah, woo-ah?

 **babybun** : can I stay with you guys tonight?

 **babybun** : I don’t really want to be alone right now.

 **hyungiebun** : of course

 

 

**one (1) bunny & his sex knights**

 

 

 **jiminie:** Yoongi hyung is going to pick Wooyoung up from Yongsan-gu, his date left him there after doing a dine and dash on him. Before that he kept making snidely comment’s about Wooyoung’s choice of outfit. He kept using slurs.

 **jiminie** : Yoongi hyung called him to talk to him while he drives over to him. Wooyoung is in tears and he keeps saying it’s his fault and that he should have known no one wanted to date him seriously.

 **jiminie** : Jungkook doesn’t know because he’s asleep right now, but I know when he hears Wooyoung come in, he’ll be up. Wooyoung is going to stay the night here because he’s scared to be alone.

 **seoking** : Tell Wooyoung he can come over this weekend as well, he needs a special day where he can forget that trash.

 **jiminie** : gotcha hyung

 **hobihoe** : Got a name?

 **namnam** : Hoseok Hyung.

 **jiminie** : Kang Dosung, apparently, he just so happened to decide to audition for the dance team, hyung.

 **namnam** : Park Jimin.

 **hobihoe** : Did he now?

 **hobihoe** : it would be a shame if he didn’t make it huh?

 **seoking** : a shame it would be

 **namnam** : guys

 **jiminie** : and a shame if he just so happened to injure his foot, right?

 **jiminie** : hypothetically speaking, of course

 **seoking** : of course

 **hobihoe** : of course

 **namnam** : there’s no stopping this from happening huh?

 **jiminie** : nah

 **hobihoe** : nah

 **seoking** : just let them Nam, can’t really change their minds.

 **namnam** : please don’t get caught

 **hobihoe** : have we ever before?

 **namnam** : no and that’s a little unnerving in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on already, Jung Wooyoung is our favorite baby from Ateez. Which we got this title from as well lmao
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have a set update schedule, because I'm not good with those. So, I'm going to update when I'm done with each chapter. Hope you guys like it!!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jiminie** : Taehyung too
> 
>  **minyoongi** : if you wish for it my love, granted
> 
>  **hobihoe** : ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE THE WHOLE MAKNAE LINE AS YOUR BOYFRIENDS
> 
>  **minyoongi** : I’ll take Namjoon as well
> 
>  **namnam** : I—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's major namjoon appreciation, so a heads up if you will

**one (1) bunny & his sex knights**

**seoking:** Mayhaps, I’m going to give all the babies kisses

 **seoking** : All of them deserve kisses and I’m giving them all kisses!

 **seoking** : KISSES

 **hobihoe** : are you alright?

 **hobihoe** : Should I ccall your mom?

 **namnam** : *call, hyung what is going on?

 **seoking** : I LOVE THREE (3) BABIES AND THEY ALL CAN GET KISSES

 **seoking** : ALL OF THEM

 **jiminie** : I think one day with the babies, broke Seokjin hyung

 **seoking** : I thought I could barely handle Koo, but adding in Tae AND Wooyoung?

 **seoking** : [REST]

 **hobihoe** : did he just—

 **jiminie** : hyung likes to pretend to be young

 **seoking** : I LOVE THEM

 **minyoongi** : what are they even doing?

 **namnam** : ^^^^^

 **seoking** :

Wooyoung brought over props for them to play with

WHY IS KIM TAEHYUNG MAKING MY HEART HURT

 **jiminie** : AWWW LOOK AT MY BESTIE

 **jiminie** : give him smooches for me pls uwu

 **namnam** : Days like this, I remember that Taehyung is a soft baby

 **hobihoe** : same

 **seoking** : I’M GIVING THEM ALL SMOOCHES

LOOK AT OUR BABY

 **minyoongi** : MY BABY

 **jiminie** : MY BABY

 **hobihoe** : that’s still creepy

 **minyoongi** : LOOK AT HIS GLASSES

 **jiminie** : HIS LITTLE OVERALLS

 **jiminie** : I WANNA SMOOSH HIS CHEEKS

 **seoking** :

LOOK AT OUR BABY’S BABY

JUNG WOOYOUNG MIGHT JUST HAVE STOLEN MY HEART PLEASE

 **namnam** : Perhaps I love him

 **jiminie** : woo-yah always had that cute baby face

 **minyoongi** : I want to keep him min

 **jiminie** : of course, babe

 **hobihoe** : don’t you already have two boyfriends? Greedy

 **minyoongi** : if it’s jung wooyoung?

 **minyoongi** : I can open my heart for another baby

 **seoking** : I CALLED HIM FRIST

 **namnam** : *first, hyung & Yoongi hyung I don’t think it works like that.

 **jiminie** : Taehyung too

 **minyoongi** : if you wish for it my love, granted

 **hobihoe** : ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE THE WHOLE MAKNAE LINE AS YOUR BOYFRIENDS

 **minyoongi** : I’ll take Namjoon as well

 **namnam** : I—

 **hobihoe** : hoe

 **seoking** : Wooyoung just gave Jungkook a kiss on the cheek and Jungkook just kissed him back and Taehyung pouted because no one gave him a smooch

 **jiminie** : and you didn’t give him any, why?

 **seoking** : I was beaten by both of the babies because they bombarded him with kisses until Taehyung was red from giggling too much

 **minyoongi** : cute

 

 

**yoongi's babies uwu**

 

 **babykoo** : so you’re both going to ignore the fact that i know that kang dosung didn’t make the dance team, even if he’s a great dancer?

 **babymin** : yeah

 **babykoo** : and that he somehow injured his foot?

 **daddyyoong** : yeah

 **babykoo** : and that his car got vandalized?

 **babymin** : yeah

 **babykoo** : wooyoung says thank you, but please don’t get in trouble

 **babykoo** : “I love you hyungs!! Thank you but please be careful, I don’t want anything happening to either of you. I’m happy my best friend has great boyfriends that care for me too but don’t get in trouble!! (｡•́︿•̀｡)” – Wooyoungie!!

 **babymin** : Wooyoung, what even gave you the idea that we—

 **daddyyoong** : You’re welcome kid, but we’ll do it again.

 **daddyyoong** : So, like be prepared if anyone else messes with you

 **daddyyoong** : You may be Koo’s best friend but we still care about you, kid. That was friends do, we help each other out.

 **babykoo** : woo-yah is crying, but it’s happy tears ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

 

 

**one (1) bunny & his sex knights**

**bunn:** we match ﾟ･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ﾟ

**jiminie** : cute babies!!

 **bunn** : we babies uwu

 **hobihoe** : it’s too early in the morning for this cute shit

 **jiminie** : it’s literally one in the afternoon

 **hobihoe** : exactly too early

 **seoking** : You’re just upset because you pulled an all-nighter with the other two fools and you had an 8 am.

 **hobihoe** : YOONIE HYUNG WOULDN’T LET ME GO TO BED UNTIL THE SONG WAS FINISHED

 **hobihoe** : HE’S EVIL

 **bunn** : hyung’s not evil

 **hobihoe** : Did he keep you up for 24 plus hours? Alright then

 **minyoongi** : don’t get snappy with him, you were the one that said you needed the song to be perfect

 **hobihoe** : BUT TWENT Y FOUR HOURS

 **seoking** : you have your last class at two, Seok-ah, my apartment is closer. Just come take a nap when you’re done.

 **hobihoe** : I WILL LITERALLY SUCK YOUR DICK

 **taemedown** : nasty

 **seoking** : please don’t

 **namnam** : can you guys ever not be nasty in the gc?

 **hobihoe** : choke on stale nut Namjoon

 **namnam** : I—

 

 **bunn** : tae tae hyungie, wooyoung asked if you want to come with us to get our nails done next weekend

 **taemedown** : FUCKING YEAH

 **bunn** : okay, it’s date 。（＞ω＜。）

 **jiminie** : someone is excited, what color are your nails now tae?

 **taemedown** : purple!

 **taemedown** : because that’s the last color of the rainbow and I will forever love you guys uwu

 **seoking** : aww

 **minyoongi** : what do you want?

 **hobihoe** : what makes you think—

 **taemedown** : I need someone to help me with my chemistry project

 **hobihoe** : nvm

 **namnam** : when is it due?

 **taemedown** : this Friday

 **namnam** : okay, meet me in the library tomorrow after your theatre practice and we can start on it.

 **taemedown** : thank you Namjoonie hyung!!

 **namnam** : no problem tae

 **seoking** : That’s so cute, Namjoon’s being a good hyung for his baby

 **taemedown** : maknae line are all Namjoon hung’s babies uwu

 **jiminie** : that we are

 **hobihoe** : ya’ll just gonna skate over that typo

 **bunn** : that wasn’t a typo ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 **hobihoe** : …..

 **namnam** : I—

 **seoking** : ya’ll broke Namjoon lmao

 **minyoongi** : Jeon Jungkook.

 **minyoongi** : Park Jimin.

 **taemedown** : WHEW!

 **taemedown** : For a second I got scared that my own name was going to get called.

 **bunn** : y-yeah hyungie!

 **jiminie** : lol, yeah daddy?

 **hobihoe** : oh, that’s nasty.

 **hobihoe** : ya’ll really doing this to us?

 **minyoongi** : mind your business, Jung

 **jiminie** : are you going to punish us, daddy?

 **jiminie** : you don’t like when we talk about another man in front of you?

 **taemedown** : YOU HAVE A SEPARATE CHAT PLEASE

 **namnam** : I’m going to be sick

 **seoking** : it’s your fault lmao

 **namnam** : I am but a victim

 **hobihoe** : you nasty hyung

 **jiminie** : bun is in the room, he’s pouting

 **jiminie** : “daddy’s being mean Minnie, we were just joking.”

 **jiminie** : “it’s not our fault hyung got a big dick.”

 **taemedown** : YALL REALLY MAKING ME REEAD THIS

 **namnam** : As the great Kim Seokjin once said

 **namnam** : [REST]

 **seoking** : Koo it is big, I’ll give you that

 **hobihoe** : Seokjin hyung, choke

 **seoking** : no gag reflex

 **taemedown** : PLEASE EVERYONE WE HAVE SEPARATE CHAGTS

 **minyoongi** : @ **bunn** @ **jiminie** , you both have five minutes before I get up the stairs.

 **hobihoe:** NASTY

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon, you’re dead when I see you tomorrow in class

 **namnam** : I AM A VICTIM

 

**omg they were soulmates**

**taebae:** one day you’re going to stop being nasty in front of my eyes.

 **tae’sbae:** Please, you act like I didn’t fuck you into a coma before

 **taebae** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T BRING THAT UP ANYMORE

 **taebae** : WE PINKY SWORE

 **tae’sbae** : cross my heart bitch

 

 

**one (1) bunny & his sex knights**

**bunn added _jung wooyoung_ to the chat**

**bunn changed _jung wooyoung_ to _wooyoungie_**

**bunn changed chat name: one (1) bunny & his sex knights to two (2) bunnies & their sex knights **

**bunn:**  we all love my baby, so Wooyoungie, say hi!!

 **wooyoungie** : hi!! ( *’ω’* )

 **namnam** : I mean it’s about time, you guys have been friends for about four years now when koo was a sophomore in high school and woo was just a baby freshman.

 **wooyoungie** : my pretty Namjoonie hyung!! hello (*´∀`*)

 **namnam** : ….

 **jiminie** : wooyoungie, sweetie

 **wooyoungie** : yes hyungie!!

 **jiminie** : I think you broke, Namjoon hyung

 **wooyoungie** : oh, I’m sorry!!

 **bunn** : Namjoonie hyung is pretty!!

 **bunn** : 

**wooyoungie** : waaaaaaah, Namjoonie hyung is beautiful!!!  Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ

 **bunn** : right!!

 **wooyoungie** : look at his dimples!! wanna poke

 **bunn** : and smoOCH  ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

 **wooyoungie** : kisses for Namjoon hyung!! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

 **bunn** : HIS NOSE WOO

 **wooyoungie** : BOOPABLE

 **minyoongi** : bun, wooyoung-ah, maybe slow down a little. I think Joon is going to cry in class lmao

 **bunn** : NO DON’T CRY HYUNGIE

 **wooyoungie** : PRETTY HYUNG DON’T CRY

 **taemedown** : how he’s doing hyung?

 **minyoongi** : I think he’s dead

 **seoking** : honestly, same

 **hobihoe** : ^^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungkook can be dating whoever, his crush on namjoon will never disappear lmao


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seoking** : what is everyone doing this Saturday?
> 
> **namnam** : dying
> 
> **seoking** : what is everyone but Namjoon doing this Saturday?
> 
> **wooyoungie** : DON’T DIE PRETTY HYUNG PLEASE
> 
> **namnam** : oh, look. I’m no longer dying 😊
> 
> **hobihoe** : whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for following up with my foolishness, i love you buns

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights **

**wooyoungie:** has anyone seen tae tae hyung?

**wooyoungie** : he was supposed to meet me at the fountain an hour ago,,

**wooyoungie** : if he’s busy then nvm!!! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**hobihoe** : I haven’t seen him today, wooyoungie

**seoking** : he wasn’t in class today, we were supposed to run over our lines today but I had to partner up with Jinyoung

**namnam** : He’s wasn’t home when I woke up, so I thought he was already in class.

**jiminie** : @ **wooyoungie** , Tae said he was going to the art store earlier when I texted him.

**jiminie** : maybe that’s where he is

**hobihoe** : he’ll pop up sooner or later woo-yah!

**hobihoe** : what did you need him for?

**wooyoungie** : we were supposed to go to the art store actually…

**jiminie** : oh.

**wooyoungie** : lol it’s okay!! he probably forgot!!

**wooyoungie** : I’ll just head over there, maybe I’ll see him there!!

**wooyoungie** : ttyl hyungies! (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

**seoking:** bye baby woo!

**hobihoe:** text if you need us!

**jiminie** : You said he wasn’t there when you woke up hyung?

**namnam** : His bed was made and everything.

 

**omg they were soulmates**

 

**tae’sbae** : where are you really?

**taebae** : I don’t know

**tae’sbae** : Can you look around for me?

**tae’sbae** : Does anything look familiar to you?

**taebae** : Um, not really

**taebae** : there’s trees, a lot of them…a forest maybe?

**taebae** : I really don’t know Minnie

**tae’sbae** : That’s okay, can you do something for me?

**taebae** : Yeah

**tae’sbae** : Call Yoongi hyung for me, he has the car today and he’ll know where to get you from

**taebae** : I’m sorrwy Jimnnie

**tae’sbae** : Don’t be sorry, lovely.

**tae’sbae** : I’m not upset

**tae’sbae** : Just wait for hyung to come okay?

**taebae** : okay

**taebae** : I luvea yous Minnie

**tae’sbae** : I love you more Tae

 

**Daegu Boys**

 

**babygu** : I’m sorry hyung

**ogdaegu** : Nothing to be sorry for kid, hyung’s on the way.

 

 

**maknaes and their baby**

**bigmaknae:** wooyoung, I’m really sorry.

**bigmaknae** : I didn’t mean to forget about our outing yesterday!

**ourbaby:** it’s okay hyungie! i don’t mind

**bigmaknae** : I mind, I didn’t mean to flake on you.

**bigmaknae** : that wasn’t my intentions!

**babymaknae** : Taehyungie…

**ourbaby** : really, it’s fine!

**bigmaknae** : nope, we’re going to the art store tomorrow if you don’t have anything to do.

**ourbaby** : i’m always free on Sundays ＼（＾▽＾）／

**bigmaknae** : Sounds good, hyung will take to that puppy café you were talking about

**ourbaby** : AAHHHHHHHHH OKAY HYUNGIE ヽ(*≧л≦)ﾉ

**babymaknae** : c-can koo go?

**bigmaknae** : of course, my big baby

**babymaknae** : ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights **

 

**seoking** : what is everyone doing this Saturday?

**namnam** : dying

**seoking** : what is everyone but Namjoon doing this Saturday?

**wooyoungie** : DON’T DIE PRETTY HYUNG PLEASE

**namnam** : oh, look. I’m no longer dying 😊

**hobihoe** : whipped

**wooyoungie** : i’m free Seokjinnie hyung!

**wooyoungie** : um..

**wooyoungie** : unless this wasn’t meant for me..

**wooyoungie** : i forget that i’m a guest

**wooyoungie** : sorry!! (◍•﹏•)

**bunn** : BABY BUN

**taemedown** : baby bun…that’s cute

**minyoongi** : who made baby cry.

**hobihoe** : SEOKJIN DID

**seoking** : Jung Hoseok, you absolute piece of shit

**seoking** : Min Yoongi before you get all protective let me finish…

**seoking** : Wooyoung, you’re invited to everything we have because not only are you Koo’s best friend but you’re our friend as well. These last two weeks you can practically say we adopted you, so you’re our new baby.

**seoking** : Now, who’s free this Saturday?

**wooyoungie** : o-oh, ( *’ω’* )

**bunn** : woo’s blushing

**jiminie** : cute

**hobihoe** : I’m free hyung

**taemedown** : I have an assignment due that morning but I’ll be free after 10am

**namnam** : I’m going to be dead

**wooyoungie** : PRETTY HYUNG

**namnam** : *there, silly me. I’ll be there!

**seoking** : yoonminkook?

**minyoongi** : eating ass

**jiminie** : eating ass

**seoking** : I—

**taemedown** : PLEASE WE HAVE BABIES HERE

**hobihoe** : they are fucking one of them

**wooyoungie** : Koo’s blushing

**bunn** : YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE ME

**wooyoungie** : best friend powers (￣ω￣)

**bunn** : anygays, we’ll be free hyungie!

**seoking** : bun, you can come. your fiends have to stay at home.

**bunn** : if it’s for the best hyungie (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

**jiminie** : KOO

**minyoongi** : I feel betrayed

**seoking** : good, ya nasties

 

 

**hyung’s baby:**

 

**hyungie** : you know you’re still my baby right?

**baby** : what hyungie?

**baby** : what are you talking about?

**hyungie** : I said that we adopted Wooyoung, but you’re are my baby still

**hyungie** : There’s no replacing the number one baby in my life

**hyungie** : understand koo?

**baby** : understand hyungie!!!! (°◡°♡).:｡

 

 

**producers of philosophy:**

**minpd:** how he’s doing?

**kimpd** : Better, he was doing some homework before watching come anime on is laptop

**kimpd** : We had dinner together before he went to bed

**minpd** : good

**kimpd** : Look, hyung, I know that I don’t know the exact problem, but thank you so much.

**minpd** : Joon

**kimpd** : No, thank you for helping him out.

**kimpd** : When he’s ready to tell the rest of us, then he will.

**kimpd** : I won’t ask him about what happened, only if he’s doing better than the last day. So, until he’s ready to tell all I can do is ask that you keep him close and continue to be there for him. You and Jimin, since I’m sure Minnie knows as well.

**minpd** : Yeah, min knows.

**minpd** : I’ll always look after him Namjoon.

**minpd** : All of you

**kimpd** : we’re family

**minpd** : yeah, joon. we’re family.

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

**hobihoe:** if I send a dick pic will you guys tell me if it’s good enough

**taemedown** : HYUNG PLEASE THE CHILDREN

**jiminie** : tae, you’re one of the children

**wooyoungie** : waaaaaaaah, hyungie!!

**bunn** : woo-ah, don’t look!!

**minyoongi** : Jung. Hoseok.

**namnam** : please, Hoseok, don’t do this to us.

**hobihoe** :

**seoking** : choke bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was your favorite part?
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve decided that my update schedule is MWF, so see you guys on Monday!!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **taemedown** : Soulmate card: TERMINATED
> 
>  **hobihoe** : I’ll be your soulmate Tae
> 
>  **jiminie** : try me bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets a little NSFW

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

**jiminie** : can we talk about how much I love not two BUT THREE MEN

 **hobihoe** : Koo and hyung not enough?

 **namnam** : We all know it’s Tae

 **jiminie** : it’s tae.

 **jiminie** : let me shine some light on the beauty that is MY BESTFRIEND HELLO

 **jiminie** :

**jiminie** : Tae went to do modeling for class today and WHEW THAT’S MY MOTHERFUCKING BABY

 **seoking** : Perhaps I love a man today

 **namnam** : Nice work Tae 

 **minyoongi** : you look great taehyung-ah

 **hobihoe** : Taehyung how you like your eggs in the morning?

 **bunn** : demolished ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

 **minyoongi** : I—

 **taemedown** : okay but same

 **taemedown** : thank you, everyone! 

 **jiminie** : I can make that happen, Tae

 **namnam** : Two boyfriends

 **jiminie** : Two and a half

 **taemedown** : I’m the half?

 **jiminie** : nah, Yoonie cause he’s short

 **minyoongi** : we are literally the same height bitch

 **jiminie** : anygays, Taehyung’s out here looking like a whole meal and more

 **jiminie** : glad I tapped that when I did

 **namnam** : ….

 **seoking** : wait.

 **hobihoe** : hold up.

 **bunn** : (*´艸`*)

 **taemedown** : Park Jimin

 **minyoongi** : here we go

 **jiminie** : Ya’ll ready didn’t know that I fucked Taehyung?

 **taemedown** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T BRING THAT UP ANYMORE

 **jiminie** : I lied

 **jiminie** : Twas the night before finals

 **taemedown** : THEY DON’T WANT TO HEAR THE STORY

 **wooyoungie** : I do hyungie!!  ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

 **taemedown** : where did you even come from?

 **jiminie** : of course, my wooyoungie!

 **wooyoungie** : history class, tae hyungie （。＞ω＜）。

 **wooyoungie** : don’t forget bun hyung, we’re meeting at the library!!!

 **bunn** : of course, baby bun!!

 **minyoongi** : shoot me that’s cute.

 **jiminie** : anyway, me and tae fucked before I got together with koo and hyung.

 **jiminie** : he wanted to make sure his first time was with someone he trusted, and they wouldn’t hurt him. so, after one night of studying, tae was like “now?” and I was like sure.

 **jiminie** : I asked if he wanted to top and he like almost slapped my head off shoulders from jumping up so fast but at last my tae tae is but a whiny bottom.

 **jiminie** : fucked him into a coma lol

 **taemedown** : jfc

 **jiminie** : he didn’t wake up until dinner the next day

 **seoking** : I think I’m going to cry

 **hobihoe** : Well fuck me Jimin

 **jiminie** : Can’t, hyung and koo are possessive

 **jiminie** : sorry hyung

 **hobihoe** : stingy

 **minyoongi** : and what the fuck about it bitch?

 **namnam** : Honestly, I’m not even surprised about learning this.

 **seoking** : Same, like…who else would he lose it to

 **taemedown** : I could get anybody to do it!! Don’t make is seem like I liked Jimin or anything.

 **jiminie** : But you didn’t, I did you in uwu

 **taemedown** : Soulmate card: TERMINATED

 **hobihoe** : I’ll be your soulmate Tae

 **jiminie** : try me bitch

 **wooyoungie** : that’s a sweet story hyungs!!

 **namnam** : what.

 **wooyoungie** : I think you should be with someone you’re comfortable with and make sure you’re safe and happy. Bun hyung told me about when he lost it to hyungies and I thought it was sweet that he felt nice throughout it!!

 **wooyoungie** : I’m happy your first time was pleasant and with someone you trusted Tae Tae hyungie!! Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ

 **seoking** : We don’t deserve Jung Wooyoung, at all.

 **hobihoe** : he has such a positive outlook on everything

 **minyoongi** : unlike you bitch

 **hobihoe** : one day you and your disrespectful boyfriend (not you koo, hyung loves you to the moon and back) will stop being so rude to me.

 **jiminie** : anyways

 **namnam** : we gonna gloss over koo telling woo about his first time with the terror twins or?

 **bunn** : Woo-ah knows everything about me!!

 **wooyoungie** : BESTIES!!

 **bunn** : and I know everything about him uwu

 **bunn** : like woo is lowkey nasty

 **wooyoungie** : and koo hyung is into spankings

 **namnam** : I—

 **bunn** : woo-ah has a praise kink

 **wooyoungie** : koo hyung is a pain slut

 **bunn** : woo-ah’s very much into overstimulation

 **seoking** : wiat please wait

 **wooyoungie** : koo hyung likes being choke and told how much he’s a bad bunny

 **bunn** : wooyoungie has a 10-inch vibrator

 **wooyoungie** : hyung has an oral fixation

 **bunn** : you do too

 **wooyoungie** : oh, right uwu

 **minyoongi** : I don’t think “uwu” is the correct term for that

 **taemedown** : I think you guys broke Hoseok hyung,, he’s just staring at his phone.

 **taemedown** : I think he’s about to cry honestly

 **jiminie** : I think my heart just broke

 **seoking** : YOURS

 **jiminie** : wbk that koo was a hoe

 **bunn** : (n˘v˘•)¬

 **jiminie** : but I feel like I just heard about my child having sex for the first time

 **wooyoungie** : I’m a virgin hyung!! promise (> ^_^ )>

 **namnam** : wooyoung, I don’t think that helped

 **wooyoungie** : okay pretty hyungie!!

 **jiminie** : let me go cry with Hoseok hyung

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

 **hobihoe** : now that we’re over that debacle from yesterday

 **namnam** : Surprise you knew that word

 **hobihoe** : shut up before I fuck your throat raw

 **namnam** : well…

 **seoking** : what kind of friendship is this?

 **seoking** : is everyone fucking everyone?

 **wooyoungie** : I wish

 **seoking** : ….

 **wooyoungie** : I love you all so much (๑♡3♡๑)

 **hobihoe** : Jung Wooyoung, please. I think I’ll cry again.

 **wooyoungie** : Sorry Hoseokie hyung…

 **hobihoe** : It’s okay, baby. Hyung loves you more than life itself, just, please.

 **hobihoe** : Stay pure.

 **taemedown** : I don’t think he is

 **hobihoe** : he is more than you and rope bunny over there!

 **bunn** : i do like getting tied up!!

 **hobihoe** : PLEASE JUNKOOK

 **bunn** : ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ

 **hobihoe** : I need us all of focus

 **minyoongi** : on what?

 **hobihoe** : you know how a certain someone didn’t make the dance team last month?

 **jiminie** : perhaps

 **hobihoe** : good, just the person I wanted to see

 **hobihoe** : his foot healed

 **hobihoe** : and coach says he spoke with the demon that should not be named and well…

 **jiminie** : absolutely not

 **bunn** : ….

 **bunn** : the fuck

 **wooyoungie** : Bun hyung…

 **wooyoungie** : everyone it’s okay…

 **wooyoungie** : we aren’t even in the same class, it’ll be okay!! promise

 **taemedown** : wooyoung-ah, are you sure?

 **seoking** : it’s okay if you don’t want to see him

 **wooyoungie** : but it’s okay..

 **wooyoungie** : he just left the date because he didn’t like me lol

 **wooyoungie** : it was bound to happen, I’m just a boy that likes weird things and nobody will like me…

 **minyoongi** : Is that what you think about Jungkook as well?

 **wooyoungie** : n-no hyungie,, but—

 **minyoongi** : Not lumping the two of your together but you and Jungkook have similar interest. You both share similar traits. So, what if you like something different from other people.

 **minyoongi** : You’re not harming anyone, Kang is just someone who’s hateful and doesn’t have a life. You did nothing, but be yourself and there’s nothing wrong with that. Don’t ever think you have to change who you are or think little of yourself because of some piece of trash.

 **namnam** : Hyung is right, there’s nothing wrong with you Wooyoung. You like clothes, whether they are dresses, skirts, pants, it doesn’t matter; clothes don’t have genders and if people are getting on you because of that you come to us.

 **jiminie** : Because it seems you’ve been into that head of yours a little too long and are starting to believe some of the words that bitch told you. Don’t. Hyungs are here, okay?

 **hobihoe** : And we are going to stay here. So, don’t worry about him, he’s not making the team because the captains said so. Me and Min don’t take bullying and we’re not going to have anyone uncomfortable on our teams.

 **hobihoe** : Understand?

 **wooyoungie** : y-yes hyigues, o udsentstand

 **seoking** : tae and koo?

 **taemedown** : yes?

 **bunn** : yes hyungie?

 **seoking** : same goes for the both of you, hyungs have your back okay? Don’t try to take on the world by yourselves. We’re for you and we’ll never leave you. Got it?

 **taemedown** : yeah, hyung

 **bunn** : we got it!!

 

 

 **bunnies united uwu** **🐇**

 

 

 **hyungiebun** : wanna meet at your apartment for cuddles?

 **babybun** : pplsease

 **hyungiebun** : of course, baby bun!!

 **hyungiebun** : woo ah

 **babybun** : yees hyungiee

 **hyungiebun** : I love you ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡

 **babybun** : I LOVE YOU TOO ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want you guys to think I'm making things about Wooyoung, but he's younger and Jungkook already accepted who he is as a person. Wooyoung has as well but sometimes he gets a little insecure, especially when someone hurts him. They both do actually but we might address the situation with Jungkook later!! 
> 
>  
> 
> How was everybody’s elweekend? I was excited to post again!!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seoking** : can you please just let the chat be soft
> 
>  **seoking** : PLEASE
> 
>  **jiminie** : when my ass this fat?
> 
>  **jiminie** : never
> 
>  **hobihoe** : all I wanted was to praise my two favorite students and yet here I am: disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I forgot to address: 
> 
> Seokjin & Yoongi - Seniors (Yoongi took a gap year while Seokjin has an extra semester) 
> 
> Hoseok & Namjoon - Seniors 
> 
> Jimin & Taehyung - Juniors 
> 
> Jungkook - Sophomore 
> 
> Wooyoung - Freshman 
> 
> (More of the background will be in the ending notes)

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

**hobihoe** : @ **minyoongi**

 **minyoongi** : what could you possibly have to tell me?

 **hobihoe** : 

**minyoongi** : …

 **seoking** : is that allowed?

 **taemedown** : LOOK AT MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND

 **wooyoungie** : and my best friend!! ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡

 **namnam** : Why is it that I’m always the one with hyung when he’s having a breakdown?

 **hobihoe** : So, we have our private showcases today and let me just say.

 **hobihoe** : I’m so fucking proud to have these two on my team. Like I know I can be a hardass and crazy with the practices, but you guys never cease to amaze me. I think I can graduate in peace knowing you two are going to be over the team when I leave.

 **jiminie** : HUUNG PLSE

 **bunn** : you’re the best there is Hoseokie hyung!!

 **bunn** : without you, there would be no us!

 **minyoongi** : I think I’m still crying

 **namnam** : he is in fact still crying

 **minyoongi** : I get to sleep with them every night, my heart hurts.

 **bunn** : love you hyungie!!

 **jiminie** : love you daddy

 **seoking** : can you please just let the chat be soft

 **seoking** : PLEASE

 **jiminie** : when my ass this fat?

 **jiminie** : never

 **hobihoe** : all I wanted was to praise my two favorite students and yet here I am: disgusted.

 

 

**too old for this shit**

 

 

 **deadfirst** : May I ask you something?

 **deadinside** : no

 **deadfirst** : No, seriously.

 **deadinside** : What’s wrong?

 **deadfirst** : Be honest with me, completely honest.

 **deadfirst** : Is Taehyung alright?

 **deadinside** : Why would you ask me that and not him?

 **deadfirst** : Because when I asked him, he looked at me like he didn’t know who I was and sat there in the middle of the entrance of the university. It took him about ten minutes to come out whatever it was he was in and I don’t even think he remembers it all….

 **deadfirst** : So, let me ask you again—and as your hyung, I want to know the truth

 **deadfirst** : Is he alright?

 **deadinside** : I don’t know.

 **deadinside** : I really don’t know, and I can’t tell you much about it.

 **deadfirst** : But you’ve seen it before, yes? This isn’t the first time it’s happened?

 **deadinside** : No, it’s not the first time it’s happened.

 **deadfirst** : Lastly, is he going to be alright?

 **deadfirst** : Whatever this is, is he going to alright?

 **deadinside** : That’s what I’m trying to make sure of hyung.

 

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **bunn** : and someone didn’t say it, but he had a showcase as well!!

 **wooyoungie** : hyungie no!!

 **bunn** :

**bunn** : who’s baby is that? mine!!

 **bunn** : hyungies look at the duality, that’s my baby!!

 **bunn** : my baby bun!! (੭ु ›ω‹ )੭ु⁾⁾♡

 **namnam** : wooyoungie, was that second performance necessary?

 **wooyoungie** : for you? yes pretty hyungie!!

 **jiminie** : Jung Wooyoung, who do you think you are?

 **wooyoungie:** you’re baby’s baby!!

 **bunn** : that’s right!

 **hobihoe** : Wooyoung, I’m sad. You’re going to be apart of the best dance team there is and I’m not going to be here anymore. Why did you have to be a 98 liner?

 **wooyoungie** : mama decided i needed to wait  (*≧∀≦*)

 **namnam** : WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE PLEASE

 **namnam** : I JUST WANNA HUG HI M PLEASE

 **jiminie** : i—

 **hobihoe** : oh

 **bunn** : i can’t believe, wooyoung made joonie hyung lose his cool

 **bunn** : i wanna hug hyungie (￢з￢)

 **wooyoungie** : PRETTY HYUNGIE I LOVE YOU o(≧∇≦o)

 **namnam** : I think I need to sit down

 **namnam** : My heart, I can’t take it.

 **namnam** : Jimin how do you and Yoongi hyung handle it?

 **jiminie** : I just accept it.

 **minyoongi** : same.

 **namnam** : hyung where are you anyway?

 **minyoongi** : had to make a run, finish the song and I’ll be back before you know it joon.

 **namnam** : okay

 **namnam** : back to the matter at hand

 **hobihoe** : you mean your break down?

 **namnam** : shut your mouth

 **namnam** : koo, woo, come to the studio.

 **namnam** : I’m feeling soft

 **wooyoungie** : i’ve never been to the studio before!

 **bunn** : meet me at the front of the school woo! i’ll show you the way

 **wooyoungie** : okay bun hyungie!

 **namnam** : How are these the same two boys from those videos?

 **hobihoe** : magic

 **jiminie** : witch craft

 **hobihoe** : jimin what tf

 

 

**producers of philosophy:**

 

 

 **minpd:** he’s going to stay at our house, I don’t think jimin’s going to let him be alone right now

 **kimpd** : Yoongi hyung, I know I said I’ll wait for him to tell us but just tell me that whatever it is, it’s not getting worse.

 **minpd** : I’m not too sure.

 **minpd** : When hyung found him today, Taehyung barely said anything and when I got there it was like he tried to figure out who we were until it came to him that we were in front of the school.

 **minpd** : From what Min told me, it’s never been like this, but he can’t say for how long it’s been going on.

 **minpd** : So, I can’t really answer your question.

 **kimpd** : I don’t like this one-bit hyung, I really don’t.

 **minpd** : I know, me either.

 **kimpd** : What do we do now?

 **minpd** : Aren’t you the smart one, Joonie?

 **kimpd** : Yeah, but I want to listen to my hyung for once…

 **minpd** : brat.

 **minpd** : For now, we wait but we be there for him. We be his shoulder until he’s ready to talk and we be there to lift him up when he’s falling. Taehyung isn’t alone in this.

 **minpd** : Even if that’s what he’s feeling right now.

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **bunn** : before i go to bed, i think there’s something we all forgot (ᗒᏬᗕ) ˡ̵˖✮⃛

 **wooyoungie** : that is correct bun hyung (ؑᵒᵕؑ̇ᵒ)◞✧

 **bunn** : woo if you will do the honors (๑>ᴗ<๑)

 **wooyoungie** : gotcha koo!! (≧ω≦)ゞ

 **seoking** : it is literally two in the morning

 **seoking** : what are you two plotting?

 **wooyoungie** :

 

 **minyoongi** : if I may

 **minyoongi** : Jung Hoseok, how do you like your eggs in the morning?

 **jiminie** : *how do you like to have that ass ATE

 **namnam** : One day, I’m going to block you

 **taemedown** : HOBI HYUNG!!

 **seoking** : perhaps you can suck my dick

 **hobihoe** : I—

 **hobihoe** : guys…

 **bunn** : hyungie is the best captain even and the best dancer!! you did a great job and im so proud to call you one of my favorite people!!

 **wooyoungie** : you’re so nice to me and always making sure im taken care of and that i have my routines together!! captain of the year goes to ヾ(-_- )ゞ

 **jiminie** : JUNG ‘YOU GONNA GET THAT ASS ATE GOOD BOI’ HOSEOK

 **namnam** : JIMNI

 **taemedown** : Hobi hyung your dancing is so cool!

 **minyoongi** : All jokes aside, you really are talented Seokie, hyung is very proud

 **seoking** : Hoseok, a king among us peasants

 **hobihoe** : GUYS PLEASE IM GOING TO CRY

 **wooyoungie** : kisses for hobi hyung tomorrow!! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

 **bunn** : all the kisses for hyungie!! (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 **hobihoe** : okay, I’m really going to cry

 **namnam** : now you see what I’m talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Wooyoung have been bestfriends since Wooyoung started high school. Jungkook has known Jimin since he was a baby, they are all from Busan.
> 
> For the sake of the story, Wooyoung is a 98 liner & not 99. 
> 
> Taehyung & Namjoon live together. 
> 
> Taehyung met Jimin their freshman year & have been best friends ever since. They slept together before Jimin, Yoongi & Jungkook got together. 
> 
> Yoonminkook lives together but Seokjin & Hoseok live by themselves. Wooyoung stays in the dorms but he doesn’t really talk to his room mate like that.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **namnam** : Jimin please, don’t ruin the image of you in my head
> 
>  **hobihoe** : been ruined
> 
>  **seoking** : Seriously
> 
>  **minyoongi** : Made sure of that
> 
>  **namnam** : I seriously hate all of you
> 
>  **jiminie** : you really don’t lmao
> 
>  **namnam** : sadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have gotten a little emotional lol
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: Anxiety

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **hobihoe** : Okay, but who wouldn’t fuck Namjoon?

 **hobihoe** : Have you seen that man?

 **namnam** : Why must we do this every week?

 **seoking** : Because someone has to appreciate your gay ass

 **hobihoe** : Right, all im saying is that Namjoon has that body that makes me, a bisexual, forget that women even exist

 **hobihoe** : He would top me

 **namnam** : I rather not

 **jiminie** : Okay, but just hear me out, Namjoon piping you down while one of his mixtapes playing in the background

 **seoking** : RM or mono?

 **jiminie** : mono obv, he’s a changed man that dick has calmed down over the years

 **jiminie** : I just know he can do some damage

 **minyoongi** : when are you going to stop talking about other men infont of me?

 **minyoongi** : am I not enough for you?

 **jiminie** : IT’S KIM ‘PIPE ME DOWN PLEASE’ NAMJOON

 **jiminie** : 

**namnam** : Jimin please, don’t ruin the image of you in my head

 **hobihoe** : been ruined

 **seoking** : Seriously

 **minyoongi** : Made sure of that

 **namnam** : I seriously hate all of you

 **jiminie** : you really don’t lmao

 **namnam** : sadly

 **namnam** : Where are my soft babies? I need something to pure this tainted hell

 **wooyoungie** :

**seoking** : ANNA OU

 **hobihoe** : If that’s soft, I’ll take ten

 **minyoongi** : get your own man bitch

 **hobihoe** : YOU HAVE TWO

 **jiminie** : and that’s all he needs, bitch

 **namnam** : Okay, I’ll admit.

 **namnam** : If I were to sleep with any of you, it would be Jungkook hands down

 **bunn** : aww, shucks

 **bunn** : thanks, hyungie!!

 **bunn** : you can fuck me any day! ヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ

 **namnam** : …

 **minyoongi** : okay, I can’t be mad

 **jiminie** : we give you permission Koo!

 **hobihoe** : I-

 **seoking** : did we just witness a kink exchange?

 **seoking** : is this what you guys do in your spare time?

 **wooyoungie** : KOO SAID WE CAN SHARE PRETTY HYUNGIE o(*>ω<*)o

 **namnam** : ....

 **hobihoe** :

**seoking:** WAIT

 **minyoongi** : okay no I take it back

 **minyoongi** : you’re dead Joon

 **namnam** : I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING

 **jiminie** : Woo I don’t think you can handle all that hyung is packing, so you might want to ease into

 **hobihoe** : NAMJOON YOU’RE NASTY

 **namnam** : I

 **namnam** : YOU STARTED THSI MESS

 **seoking** : *this lol 

 **hobihoe** : Yeah but that was before you decided to sleep with the baby

 **hobihoe** : Koo’s a slut that’s normal

 **bunn** : thanks hyungie!!

 **hobihoe** : no problem, babie

 **hobihoe** : but Woo-ah is nothing but a baby, I’m ashamed of you Namjoon

 **seoking** : My fellow big dick Kim, it’s been real

 **namnam** : HYUNG PLEASE

 **minyoongi** : anyway, moving on from that pervert

 **minyoongi** : what are you two up to?

 **wooyoungie** : we’re on a date!! (*ﾉωﾉ)

 **wooyoungie** : Bun hyung said he wanted to wine and dine me before we go to the movies.

 **wooyoungie** : I’m really happy, it’s so nice at the restaurant!! 

 **jiminie** : I wanna kiss them

 **jiminie** : now

 **bunn** : kisses when we come home babe! (๑ˇεˇ๑)

 **seoking** : I don’t think I ever met such pure best friends

 **jiminie** : hello, me and tae?

 **seoking** : ya’ll literally fucked

 **seoking** : MOVE

 **namnam** : b-but Yoongi hyung and I?

 **seoking** : did you just stutter?

 **seoking** : anyway, Yoongi wants to kill you on a good day

 **minyoongi** : true

 **hobihoe** : me and hyung don’t even qualify

 **seoking** : my fellow seok, I’m glad you understand.

 **seoking** : where is baby tae, anyway?

 **namnam** : He’s napping in his room, he had a rough night.

 **bunn** : tell tae tae hyungie we love him!! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆

 **wooyoungie** : give him smooches!! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

 **minyoongi** : cute

 **bunn** :

**bunn** : that’s my baby, my baby bun Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ

 **bunn** : WHOM I LOVE

 **wooyoungie** : ah, hyungie 

 **jiminie** : so precious!

 **namnam** : you look nice wooyoung-ah

 **seoking** : CUTE

 **hobihoe** : This is so disrespectful

 **minyoongi** : Jung

 **hobihoe** : WHOS ASKED HIM TO BE THIS CUTE

 **minyoongi** : okay, understandable

 **wooyoungie** : STOP

 **bunn** : lol he’s blushing in the restaurant and is trying to hide under the table

 **seoking** : A shy baby uwu

 **wooyoungie** : goodbye

 **jiminie** : *a pretty shy baby uwu

 **wooyoungie** : I SAID GOODBYE

 **bunn** : lmfao

 

**the Picasso to my Socrates**

 

 

 **artae** : hyung…

 **smartjoon** : Tae, I’m in my room.

 **smartjoon** : You can come in if you want…

 **artae** : no, I think I need to say this while I have the courage

 **artae** : is that okay?

 **smartjoon** : it’s more than okay, tae

 **artae** : I

 **artae** : This is harder than I thought

 **smartjoon** : Take your time, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

 **artae** : but you’re my roommate & friend, I feel like I’m lying to you

 **smartjoon** : It doesn’t matter what I am to you, if you don’t want to or aren’t ready to tell me then it’s fine. Don’t push yourself if you’re not ready Taehyung.

 **smartjoon** : I thought I always taught you to speak your mind when you’re ready and comfortable. This is no different.

 **artae** : There’s something wrong with me…

 **artae** : I don’t know who I am anymore…

 **artae** : Namjoon hyung, I really don’t know what’s going on and I’m scared. I know that I can talk to you guys, but you’re the only person I can think of that won’t be so drastic about everything.

 **artae** : Yoongi hyung and Minnie knows a lot and Jungkook only knows so much but they already worry a lot and I just wanted to speak with someone who I know can keep a level head in the situation.

 **smartjoon** : Well, first, thank you for trusting me with this Taehyung. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I know you’re strong for asking for help and trusting us with whatever is burdening you.

 **smartjoon** : Can you start by telling me what’s going? So, I can get a better idea?

 **artae** : Yeah, I can do that hyung

 **artae** : It really boils down to my anxiety, you know? I get really anxious sometimes and then when I can’t control it anymore I kind of blackout I would say. Like one minute I’m here and the next I’m not.

 **artae** : Sometimes I find myself in another place and I can’t understand how I got there…

 **artae** : Usually Jimin or Yoongi will find me

 **smartjoon** : From what I’m understanding, you disassociate yourself from whatever is triggering your anxiety and because of that you wonder to places without realizing it.

 **smartjoon** : sounds about right?

 **artae** : H-hyung, what’s wrong with me?

 **smartjoon** : Nothing we can’t fix Taehyung.

 **smartjoon** : I’m about to come to your room, we’ll figure this out kiddo.

 **smartjoon** : Together.

 

**yoongi's babies uwu**

 

 **babykoo** : heading home soon hyungies!! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

 **babymin** : Hyung is in the shower but I’ll let him know bun

 **babymin** : Did you guys have a good time?

 **babykoo** : yeah! woo-ah really enjoyed himself and I was happy to make him happy

 **babykoo** : that’s my baby

 **babymin** : I think I’m going to combust, this is so fucking cute

 **babykoo** : it’s like I want to always make sure he’s happy, you know?

 **babykoo** : he’s my bestfriend and he’s always there for me, I wanna be there for him too.

 **daddyyoong** : And you are, Bun. Wooyoung is lucky to have such a good friend as you.

 **babykoo** : he’s just the best!! like whenever I’m sad he’s always there and when I’m happy he’s always there and I want him there through everything else.

 **babykoo** : when I was nervous about asking both of you on a date, he held my hand the whole day until I stopped shaking and told me that you guys would be lucky enough to date me and he kept saying that even if you didn’t want to date me, that you guys were still my friends. that even if you didn’t want to stay friends that he would be my friend because how could he ever leave me?

 **babykoo** : like jiminie hyung I know that we’ve known each other since birth and I’m not mad that you have Taehyung hyung, but you get it right?

 **babykoo** : like it’s your person

 **babymin** : Yeah, Koo I get it. Even though I’m dating you guys and me and you knew each other for years, it’s like Taehyung gets me differently.

 **babykoo** : yeah!! like that, wooyoung gets me differently.

 **babykoo** : I just…

 **daddyyoong** : You okay Koo?

 **babykoo** : I just want him to be happy. I want him to always be happy because that’s what he deserves, you know?

 **daddyyoong** : You’re a really good friend Koo

 **babykoo** : nah, he just deserves the world.

 **babykoo** : I’ll be home in five hyungies!!

 

**koo’s boyfriends:**

 

 

 **yoonie** : I can hear you in the kitchen babe

 **minnie** : and what about it?

 **yoonie** : You don’t have to cry by yourself, Min

 **minnie** : Who said I’m crying?

 **yoonie** : Jimin the door is open and I can hear you damn near sobbing, what’s wrong?

 **yoonie** : Do I need to come in there?

 **minnie** : No.

 **minnie** : no, it’s just…

 **yoonie** : You started thinking of Taehyung?

 **minnie** : Like I get what Jungkook is staying, ya know? Taehyung deserves the world and more and I feel like I can’t give him that and it fucking sucks

 **yoonie** : You know none of this is your fault, right?

 **minnie** : I know but it still fucking sucks

 **minnie** : he’s my fucking best friend and I feel like I’m just twiddling my thumbs

 **yoonie** : Alright, enough of that. I’m going to say this and then you’re coming in here to cuddle.

 **yoonie** : This isn’t anyone’s fault understand me? Not yours, not mine, not even Taehyung’s okay? His brain just decided that he wanted to fuck with him to the point that he needs help and that’s what we’re trying figure out. He’s going to be okay because he has us.

 **yoonie** : We’re not going to let anything happen to him and he knows that at the end of the day none of us are going anywhere okay? We’ve had his back this long and we’re going to keep having it.

 **yoonie** : Now get your cute self in this room right now.

 **minnie** : I fucking hate you

 **yoonie** : Yeah and you’re 6’11. wipe your face, get in here and get your hugs bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys got a little insight on what's going on with Taehyung right?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay but did you guys hear All Night? First of all, BTS HAS THE BEST RAP LINE ARGUE WITH YOUR MOM HOE. 
> 
> Namjoon rapping in English never gets old and I’m just in awe of how that man can captivate you in every language unf. 
> 
> And please don’t get me started on Min Yoongi. Hello. The reason for me stanning BTS. SIR. SIR. you didn’t have to pop off like that. I think my thighs clenched.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I FORGOT TO PUT A WARNING TRIGGER OF ANXIETY, I'M SO SORRY IT WAS LIKE ASS CRACK IN THE MORNING AND I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP PLEASE I'M SORRY .


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tae’sbae** : I’m not mad at you and I understand that you had to do some things on your own, just be careful with yourself okay?
> 
>  **taebae** : Okay
> 
>  **tae’sbae** : Promise?
> 
>  **taebae** : Yeah, I promise Minnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really about the power of friendship, so be prepared!!
> 
> I'm posting a little earlier because my sleep schedule is a little off and I don't really know what time I'll be up and I don't want you guys having to wait all day!! 
> 
> Love you buns!

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **seoking:** Can you believe that some trick ass bitch really got the part before me?

 **seoking** : ME

 **seoking** : Like I’m fucking Kim Seokjin, who the fuck do they think they are?

 **seoking** : Look at me

 **seoking** :

**seoking** : Pass me up like I’m some bottom feeding whore

 **seoking** : Bitch I should burn the whole performing arts department down

 **hobihoe** : Please don’t I’m still in the dancing building

 **seoking** : Well perish bitch

 **minyoongi** : Hyung, what’s going on?

 **seoking** : Nam Joohyuk was given the part in the upcoming senior play because director Na said that he needed a fresher face.

 **seoking** : Are we looking at the same face?

 **bunn** : Joohyuk hyung is so pretty!!

 **wooyoungie** : he’s no Kim Namjoon (≧ヘ≦　)

 **seoking** : CAN YOU TWO PLEASE FOCUS AT THE MATTER AT HAND

 **namnam** : thank you wooyoung

 **wooyoungie** : no problem pretty hyung!!

 **seoking** : HELLOOP

 **hobihoe** : hyung, you might be overreacting

 **seoking** : Bitch when Lee Howon takes your spot at captain let’s talk

 **hobihoe** : Now, wait a minute bitch.

 **minyoongi** : Okay, you two that’s enough

 **namnam** : Yeah, don’t get at each other like that

 **seoking** : it’s just

 **seoking** : ASFDLAJSDKFJALSDJFOIASDKFL AS

 **jiminie** : did you just keyboard smash?

 **seoking** : I was going to get that role because I worked so hard and I practiced for hours on end and Na even said that I did a phenomenal job, so why the fuck didn’t I get that role? It’s my last semester here, I deserve that role. I worked harder than everybody for that role and I get passed up like I’m second best?

 **seoking** : I would understand if Nam Joohyuk did something different, but he literally does what he does every time. He’ll read the script and that’s it, he just reads the script. He doesn’t become the character, he doesn’t make you believe his story, he doesn’t make you want to stay until the end.

 **seoking** : So, why in the fuck am I cheated out my spot.

 **bunn** : hyungie…

 **minyoongi** : Hyung get over it

 **jiminie** : Min Yoongi.

 **minyoongi** : If anyone knows how it feels to have your work belittled and like you’re cheated it’s me and I’m going to tell hyung what he needs to hear.

 **minyoongi** : Get the fuck over it.

 **wooyoungie** : Yoongi hyung!

 **minyoongi** : You know your worth and what you have to offer, so don’t be hurt over being looked over. You know better than anyone that you deserved that role, you know how much you worked for it and how many nights you’ve spent up and worrying about whether you’re going to do your best.

 **minyoongi** : Working and working until your voice nearly gave out and then you still pushed until you knew that script like the back of your hand. You know that you and that character are the same because you made him come to life. And you still couldn’t get the role, the role that was meant for you and that ripped your heart out.

 **minyoongi** : But you were overlooked because you’re too good.

 **seoking** : ….

 **minyoongi** : You’re too good for some college play, yeah, you’ve gotten major roles since you started school but that’s all beneath you now. You’re better than that, than all of them and Director Na knows that, knows that you possibly can’t do that role because you’re above everyone there.

 **minyoongi** : Pick your head up hyung, you didn’t just lose a role. You just saw that you’re better than those who are trying to catch up.

 **hobihoe** : I don’t even know what to say.

 **namnam** : Well said Yoongi Hyung, couldn’t have said it better myself.

 **jiminie** : okay, maybe he knew what he was talking about.

 **bunn** : that was so beautiful hyungie!!

 **wooyoungie** : I almost cried but I didn’t!!

 **seoking** : …

 **namnam** : hyung are you okay?

 **seoking** : No.

 **hobihoe** : Hyung,

 **seoking** : Min Yoongi you’re going to send me location because I’m coming to wherever you are and you’re going to hold my fucking hand because you made me cry in the middle of the quad.

 **minyoongi** : I guess I can do you one better, meet me at front of the studios and I can treat you to cake.

 **seoking** : I’M’ STILL CRYING STOP

 **bunn** : I want cake |_・)

 **wooyoungie** : I’m with koo hyung right now… 

 **minyoongi** : c’mon babies

 **wooyoungie** : ⌒ﾟ(❀>◞౪◟<)ﾟ⌒

 **bunn** : ⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾

 **jiminie** : If the babies can come then I’m coming too!

 **minyoongi** : Joon, Hobi?

 **namnam** : I’ll be there in a few hyung

 **hobihoe** : Rich Min paying? Hell yeah bitch

 **minyoongi** : you’re uninvited bitch

 

 

**only two(2) seok lives here**

 

 

 **big** **seokie** : perhaps I was a little rude

 **big** **seokie** : and maaaaaybe I was just mad because Joohyuk got the part

 **big** **seokie** : but I shouldn’t have said that about Howon getting your spot at captain, that was rude of me and I know how much it meant to you when you beat in

 **big** **seokie** : WHICH YOU RIGHTFULLY DESERVED BTW

 **big** **seokie** : but hyung was wrong…

 **little** **seokie** : lol hyung I forgive you

 **big** **seokie** : but I was mean :(

 **little** **seokie** : You were just hurt, I know you didn’t mean it and if it makes you feel better, I shouldn’t have said you were overreacting

 **big** **seokie** : but I was :(

 **little** **seokie** : HYUNG

 **little** **seokie** : It’s okay, alright?

 **little** **seokie** : I’m not mad, okay? You didn’t hurt my feelings.

 **little** **seokie** : Now, let’s go meet hyung so I can empty his bank account

 **big seokie** : A true money whore

 **little seokie** : learned from the best

 **big seokie** : I blush

 

**omg they were soulmates**

 

 

 **taebae** : I know you’re probably sleeping, since it’s like three in the morning but I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and thank you for always being my friend. For always listening to me ramble about art and not judging me for the weird stuff that I like to do.

 **taebae** : I know the last couple of days I haven’t been talking much or trying to be seen but I just wanted you to know that I’m not doing it because of you, I promise. There was something that Joonie hyung helped me with and I’m finally doing something to help myself.

 **taebae** : You are my best friend Park Jimin and ever since I met you, I think I’ve been the happiest that I’ve ever been. And that’s because you helped me see the best in me. I want to be the best me possible and that’s why I’ve been a little distant, but I wanted to tell you before I told everyone else.

 **taebae** : I’ve been going to therapy since last week, I go every day and even though it’s been a week, I’m starting to feel better. I think I know what’s the matter, what’s really going on with me and because of that, I’m going back home for the weekend. Just so I can clear some things up.

 **taebae** : I just wanted you to know.

 **tae’sbae** : Kim Taehyung, I will always love you and I’m so proud of you.

 **taebae** : Why aren’t you sleep, usually your phone is on DND

 **tae’sbae** : I make sure you, Koo and hyung’s messages get through in case something happens.

 **taebae** : Oh.

 **tae’sbae** : I’m not mad at you and I understand that you had to do some things on your own, just be careful with yourself okay?

 **taebae** : Okay

 **tae’sbae** : Promise?

 **taebae** : Yeah, I promise Minnie.

 

 

 **bunnies united uwu** **🐇**

 

 

 **hyungiebun** : You know I’m not stupid, right?

 **babybun** : hyungie, what are you talking about?

 **babybun** : I would never think that!!

 **hyungiebun** : Then why haven’t you told me that he’s been messing with you in class?

 **babybun** : What are you talking about?

 **hyungiebun** : Jung Wooyoung, don’t sit here and lie to my face. I saw him the other day when he kept tripping you on purpose. Don’t lie for him.

 **babybun** : I can take care of it, hyungie, you don’t have to worry about it.

 **hyungiebun** : If you could have taken care of it then you won’t even let this continue.

 **babybun** : STOP TREATING ME LIKE I’M SOME INADEQUATE

 **babybun** : I can take care of myself, I don’t need you and the hyungs always fighting my battles. I’m old enough to take care of myself, so stop treating me like I’m going to break all the time.

 **babybun** : I’m not some charity case.

 **hyungiebun** : When did I ever treat you like one?

 **hyungiebun** : I’ve never treated you less than what you’re supposed to be treated and I thought we were close enough to tell each other when we are uncomfortable.  

 **hyungiebun** : If someone is making you upset then I don’t see the problem of you asking for help, that’s what friends are for.

 **babybun** : You’re right, friends.

 **babybun** : So, stop acting like my parent all the time and drop the subject.

 **babybun** : I can take care of myself.

 **babybun** : I’ve been doing it for years and I can keep doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THAT LAST PART I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT DON'T BE UPSET WITH ME PLEASE LMAO


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jiminie** : WooKook walked so YoonMinKook could run
> 
>  **seoking** : truly you are annoying

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **taemedown:** I made it to Daegu!!

 **jiminie** : my baby :(

 **taemedown** : Minnie, I’m fine

 **jiminie** : I just miss you, that’s all.

 **minyoongi** : He’s been pouting since we dropped you off at the train station this morning.

 **minyoongi** : Now he’s in the kitchen pretending you’re here to do your weekly cooking show

 **hobihoe** : Their what now?

 **taemedown** : Min, you can facetime me lol

 **jiminie** : but you’re doing something important!

 **jiminie** : I don’t want to interrupt

 **taemedown** : Call me

 **taemedown** : I’m waiting

 **taemedown** :

**seoking** : you’re bundled up well, baby! make sure you stay warm, that fall weather is worse in Daegu.

 **taemedown** : It is a little breezy here, I’m waiting for my mom to come pick me up.

 **jiminie** : hang on tae tae, im calling now!

 **taemedown** : okay, Minnie

 **taemedown** : hey, where’s koo and woo btw? they weren’t there when you guys dropped me off

 **hobihoe** : ah, yes and they weren’t at practice this afternoon either...

 **minyoongi** : Well…

 **minyoongi** : they had a little fight and aren’t talking to each other, so that’s why you haven’t seen or heard from them today.

 **seoking** : Excuse me?

 **namnam** : Are they alright?

 **minyoongi** : Yeah, they are actually in the spare room now cuddling.

 **hobihoe** :  Didn’t you just say they were fighting?

 **minyoongi** : Yeah, but their fights are them pouting and glaring at each other, but they aren’t going to leave each other side until they talk about the issue

 **minyoongi** : When Wooyoung came over, Jungkook just opened the door and they linked their pinkies while walking to the spare room and crawled under the blanket. I went in there to hand them a snack and they were still pouting at each other but Wooyoung wiped Jungkook’s mouth when he had a crumb on his face

 **seoking** :

**namnam** : I wish my best friend loved me like that.

 **minyoongi** : You bitch

 **namnam** : All he does is yell at me and forget about me until he needs something

 **namnam** : Sometimes he holds my hand but that’s only when his boyfriends aren’t around

 **hobihoe** : He does that to everyone, you ain't special lmao

 **namnam** : I figured

 **minyoongi** : Do I need to come to your apartment? Do you miss Taehyung, is that the reason you’re acting like this?

 **namnam** : …

 **namnam** : no.

 **seoking** : LMFAO

 **seoking** : Namjoon, that’s actually cute, you’re really a soft baby

 **hobihoe** : he is the baby of the hyung line

 **minyoongi** : Jimin can watch over the babies, I’ll come over to your apartment and you can even rest your long head on my lap while I play with your hair okay?

 **namnam** : Can you bring that juice you usually bring?

 **seoking** : Soft Joon is so cute.

 **minyoongi** : Yeah, strawberry right?

 **namnam** : Yes, please.

 **minyoongi** : Hyung’s on the way

 **hobihoe** : fucking cute

-

-

-

-

-

-

**minyoongi:**

**hobihoe** : you know what 

 **hobihoe** : Seokjin you're being an AWFUL FRIEND

 **seoking** : You are literally on your way to my house because you said you wanted to watch movies

 **seoking** : don't flex bitch.

**jiminie:**

****

**jiminie** : I found them like this when I got off the phone with Tae

 **jiminie** : They really sleep holding hands

 **minyoongi** : When will my heart stop beating for the two of them

 **seoking** : you know the way you guys include Wooyoung in your relationship is…

 **hobihoe** : Ya’ll got a crush on the baby?

 **seoking** : I wasn’t going to say that but okay

 **minyoongi** : EW

 **jiminie** : WHAT YOONGI MEANS IS

 **minyoongi** : WHAT THE FUCK EW

 **jiminie** : HYUNG

 **minyoongi** : I literally see Wooyoung as my little brother, he’s like the baby brother I always wanted but never got…

 **minyoongi** : Well Taehyung too, but that’s not the point

 **jiminie** : The point is that we really just see Wooyoung as a brother. He’s Jungkook’s best friend and before any of you say anything no I wasn’t offended when that title went to Wooyoung, because I knew I was going to be with Jungkook since we were like four

 **minyoongi** : Truly we’re just really fond of him

 **jiminie** : He’s our baby’s baby

 **minyoongi** : When I first met Jungkook, I thought he was dating Wooyoung actually

 **hobihoe** : When a whole Park Jimin wouldn’t let him out his sight?

 **jiminie** : that’s what I said!

 **minyoongi** : Okay, but you can’t tell me that they didn’t seem like they would have been a nice couple. They literally are soft and sweet with each other to the point of you catching cavities

 **seoking** : That you are correct on

 **seoking** : One-time Wooyoung was walking with me to class and when he heard Jungkook’s voice he literally stopped in the middle of the quad and sought him out before dashing to jump on Jungkook’s back

 **seoking** : Jungkook actually turned around at the last minute and caught him. They look at each other like no one else is there

 **minyoongi** : see

 **hobihoe** : Okay, I can see it.

 **hobihoe** : Whenever Jungkook leaves practice, he stops by Wooyoung’s class and make sure he has lunch and water before he leaves.

 **jiminie** : They kiss each other on the cheek every time they see each other for the first time for that day.

 **minyoongi** : See, couple of the year

 **jiminie** : WooKook walked so YoonMinKook could run

 **seoking** : truly you are annoying

 

 **bunnies united uwu**   **🐇**

 

 

 **hyungiebun** : Did you make it home safely bun?

 **babybun** : Yeah hyungie! I just walked through the door. o(*>ω<*)o

 **hyungiebun** : Is Hojin there?

 **babybun** : Yeah, I can hear him in his room but I don’t think he’s coming out tonight.

 **babybun** : I’m really glad we talked bun hyung!

 **babybun** : I’m sorry for being mean…

 **hyungiebun** : NO

 **hyungiebun** : baby bun, we talked about this. hyung wasn’t listening and you were upset that’s understandable

 **hyungiebun** : we just had to talk about how we were feeling and that’s what we did!

 **hyungiebun** : it's just, i know people haven't always been nice to you and i don't like seeing you hurt or upset. you deserve the world, even if the world doesn't deserve you.

 **hyungiebun** : thank you for telling me how you were feeling and helping hyung understand σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 **babybun** : thank you for listening, hyungie!

 **babybun** : i know it's not easy for you to let me do things on my own sometimes, but i can handle it

 **babybun** : I promise to tell you if something serious happens

 **hyungiebun** : and I promise to let you handle things on your own

 **hyungiebun** : BUT you’re you still my baby bun, so I’ll just pout about it until you tell me what’s wrong when you're comfortable.

 **babybun** : you’re cute when you pout (╯✧∇✧)╯

 **hyungiebun** : you’re cute when YOU pout! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 **babybun** : …

 **hyungiebun** : …

 

 

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **bunn** : BUT YOU’RE CUTER THAN ME

 **wooyoungie** : SHUT YOUR PRETTY MOUTH HYUNGIE

 **namnam** : What is going on?

 **wooyoungie** : THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU PRETTY HYUNGIE

 **wooyoungie** : but I just want to say that I’m going to play with your hair next uwu

 **namnam** : As you wish

 **seoking** : whipped bitch

 **bunn** : DON’T DEFLECT YOU’RE THE CUTEST JUNG WOOYOUNG

 **hobihoe** : what did we walk in on?

 **wooyoungie** : JEON JUNGKOOK YOU’RE THE PRETTIEST AND CUTEST AND AND

 **jiminie** : Did you guys make up?

 **bunn** : yes, hyungie but woo said I’m cuter than him but wooyoung is the cutest

 **wooyoungie** : I won't stand for this disrespect hyungie

 **bunn** : then sit your cute behind down

 **seoking** : i—

 **minyoongi** : woo, koo, babies what is going on?

 **wooyoungie** : we are going to have a cute off because CUTE bun hyung doesn’t think he’s the cutest

 **hobihoe** : that was a little aggressive

 **bunn** : well let’s go then!

 **jiminie** : hhhhh

 **seoking** : get it together slut

 **wooyoungie** :

**jiminie** : saved

 **minyoongi** : the way my heart stopped 

 **wooyoungie** : 

**seoking:** pouty bun!!

 **namnam** : Okay, Koo you have to admit this is cute

 **bunn** : NOOOOOO

 **wooyoungie** : 

**jiminie:** BABY BUNKOOK

 **hobihoe** : I forgot that under all that slut was a cute baby

 **wooyoungie** : 

**bunn** : OKAY THAT'S CHEATING

 **wooyoungie** : whatever you say BUN hyungie

 **bunn** : you wanna go?

 **bunn** : okay, we can go jung wooyoung

 **jiminie** : hhhhhhhh

 **hobihoe** : for fucks sakes can you keep your ass in your pants?

 **jiminie** : aggressive Jungkoo is just so hasdjfal;df hhhhhhh

 **hobihoe** : dirty bitch

 **bunn** : 

**namnam** : Was this before one of his performances? 

 **seoking** : looK AT HIS LIDDLE HAND

 **wooyoungie** : HYUNG

 **bunn** : 

**minyoongi** : okay but look at the ears

 **bunn** : 

**jiminie** : SAVED

 **jiminie** : PLEASE LOOK AT HIS LITTLE WINK

 **wooyoungie** : jiminie hyung （。-＿-。）

 **bunn** : 

**hobihoe** : first of all that's precious

 **bun** : uwu

 **wooyoungie** : hyungie (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

 **hobihoe** : but ya'll never realize how much wooyoung looked like jimin?

 **hobihoe** : 

  **seoking** : okay, atleast someone said it

 **namnam** : The fact that they both have the glasses and hair didn’t help either.

 **minyoongi** : please don’t say that

 **hobihoe** : because that means you’re thinking of woo when

 **minyoongi** : ILL NOT ONLY CUT YOUR BALLS OFF BUT SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT

 **jiminie** : it’s an honor to look like such an angel

 **wooyoungie** : hyungie!! (ﾉ∀｀●)⊃

 **bunn** : i only eat the best things out of Busan uwu

 **seoking** : THAT DOESN’T MEAN UWU

 **hobihoe** : WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

 **minyoongi** : I think hell will soon be a place on earth

 **wooyoungie** : ヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was actually going to post this yesterday for my present to you guys lol. It was my birthday and I didn't want you guys to be sad but I ended up not having the time to post it.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hobihoe** : Thank you for trusting us
> 
>  **taemedown** : Thank you for being people I can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning** : Anxiety, Mention of Alcoholism, Mention of Child Abuse
> 
> Please read with caution, if you want to just skip the first chat section and go to Maknaes and Thier baby, that's fine! I can summarize at the bottom for you.

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **taemedown** : Since I’m coming home today and it’s about a two hour train ride, let’s have an adult discussion…

 **taemedown** : So roll call

 **taemedown** : babies

 **bunn** : here hyungie!!

 **wooyoungie** : im here tae tae hyungie!!

 **taemedown** : Good, hey babies. Minnie?

 **jiminie** : Always here for you baby tae

 **taemedown** : Please, I’m soft

 **taemedown** : The great 94 line

 **hobihoe** : I always come when you ask tae bae

 **namnam** : ….

 **namnam** : I’m here Taehyungie

 **taemedown** : Great, my favorite hyung?

 **seoking** : Present

 **minyoongi** : Now you know damn well

 **seoking** : LET ME LIVE

 **taemedown** : Anyways, I’m here to discuss something because I’m sure some of you noticed that something has been going on these last few weeks and I went home to make amends with someone.

 **wooyoungie** : what’s been going on hyungie?

 **wooyoungie** : are you alright?

 **taemedown** : Yeah, woo-ah, I’m fine…or I will be!

 **taemedown** : Okay to sum it all up, my anxiety has gotten to the point where I black out and don’t know where I am until I ‘wake up’ sort of say. Namjoon hyung helped me find a good therapist that’s been talking with me for the last few weeks and it’s been helping me!!

 **taemedown** : I have a condition where I disassociate myself when I’m really anxious and I’ll wonder around until I come back to my senses. That’s what happened when I was supposed to meet Wooyoung at the art store and when Jin hyung found me in front of the school.

 **hobihoe** : You don’t have to answer this but what made you anxious?

 **taemedown** : Um, the first time was because there was this test I was worried about and I didn’t think I did too good on it, so I ended up getting lost because I was so into my head

 **taemedown** : The second time was because, well…

 **minyoongi** : You don’t have to continue Taehyung

 **taemedown** : I want to! I promise, I’m feeling a little exposed lol but I’m glad you guys are here because it makes everything easier

 **taemedown** : But the second was because my aunt called me to tell me that my father passed and well, he was never too nice to me or my sister…

 **taemedown** : When I was younger, he said I was too weird to be his kid and that I was wired differently. He wouldn’t really support anything I do, I was never good enough to make him happy and I just wanted him to say he was proud of me you know?

 **taemedown** : Taehee wasn’t seen as much in his eyes either, but he hated me.

 **jiminie** : baby…

 **taemedown** : I remember the first time he told I was stupid, he said I shouldn’t focus on art—that maybe I was too dumb to get basic education and needed to rely on my pathetic drawings to make sense. He tore up my first drawing that I won first place on.

 **seoking** : that fucking piece of shit

 **namnam** : Seoking hyung

 **seoking** : He is and with all due respect, which for him isn’t much, I’m kind of glad he’s gone

 **namnam** : Hyung! You can’t say that.

 **taemedown** : No, it’s okay Joonie hyung!! I promise, it’s okay if Seokjin hyung is upset.

 **taemedown** : If we’re being honest, I’m not too upset that he’s gone. I really got upset because when my aunt told me all the memories from my childhood came back.

 **hobihoe** : fucking shit, taehyung are you going to be okay?

 **taemedown** : with you guys?

 **taemedown** : always

 **seoking** : Okay, I just need to no for my sake and cause I’m curious

 **seoking** : Did he ever hit you?

 **taemedown** : Just on Saturdays, that’s when he drunk the most

 **jiminie** : Is that why you don’t like to drink alcohol?

 **taemedown** : A little, but mainly cause I don’t like the taste. But don’t worry about drinking around me, I know you guys will never hurt me.

 **namnam** : When you get home, we’re having a sit down and I’m going to hug you until my hands stop trembling.

 **taemedown** : Hyung? Are you okay?

 **namnam** : Yeah, but now I need my Tae bear back, I miss you

 **jiminie** : Soft Joonie is back!

 **taemedown** : That reminds me, I saw you were going through it on Friday without me. I wanna play with your hair and talk about philosophy with you

 **namnam** : Marry me

 **seoking** : Where are the babies? Usually, they are fighting over Namjoon’s affection and the fact that he just propose to Taehyung and they didn’t say anything?

 **minyoongi** : They are at the studio with me

 **minyoongi** : Currently I’m in a cuddle pile of two soft bunnies who can’t seem to stop crying

 **taemedown** : I didn’t mean to make them cry!

 **taemedown** : I’m sorry!!

 **minyoongi** : There’s no reason to be sorry Tae, they were going to cry anyway lol

 **minyoongi** : You were brave to tell us what was going on and they are just filled with emotions right now. Jungkook keeps saying that he hates that all that happened to you and that he loves you and Wooyoung says that he loves you as well but you’re going to get all the kisses when you come home.

 **taemedown** : Can’t wait

 **hobihoe** : Just one more question, is there anything we can do to help with you get anxious?

 **taemedown** : Right now my therapist said to have someone talk to me but for the most part if you guys see me over the verge of having an attack that you should try to make sure that I won’t venture off. Talking calmly can help and gentle touches to help ground myself

 **hobihoe** : Gotcha, hyung’s very proud of you Taehyung.

 **hobihoe** : Thank you for trusting us

 **taemedown** : Thank you for being people I can trust.

 **taemedown:** I went to his grave to tell him that I'm no longer scared of him and that even though I still get nightmares from time to time, that I'm going to be better than he can even imagine. That I'm not a fuck up and that I have people who love me and won't belittle me. I really appreciate you guys and thank you for being my family. 

 **seoking** : That's what family is for Taehyung

 **jiminie** : Loving you when you can't love yourself

 **namnam** : And picking you up when you're down. 

 

 

**maknaes and their baby**

 

 

 **bigmaknae** : Just for the record, you’re both the cutest uwu

 **ourbaby** : I’M STILL CRYING

 **bigmaknae** : You were crying when you kept kissing me on the cheek yesterday too

 **bigmaknae** : I told you already, it’s okay Wooyoungie. Hyung is going to be fine, there’s not much we can do about the past but there’s so much we can do with the future.

 **bigmaknae** : I’ll be fine because I have you guys with me and I know you’ll be there if I need help along the way

 **ourbaby** : Yeah, but it’s just…

 **ourbaby** : I don’t like for hyungs to be sad and it hurts because you don’t deserve that, and I really just want hyungie to be alright

 **ourbaby** : it’s not fair (ó﹏ò｡)

 **bigmaknae** : Can I tell you something Woo-ah?

 **ourbaby** : What is it hyungie?

 **bigmaknae** : I was scared when I first told my therapist about my dad abusing me, but I know that it would be easier to tell you guys. I know that family isn’t what my dad was but it’s what you guys are to me. It’s knowing that if I fall, you all will be there to catch me.

 **bigmaknae** : I know that no matter what, I can count of you all and if my mind goes haywire then you guys will be there to help me out. You won’t belittle me and think any different, but be there when I need you the most.

 **bigmaknae** : We can’t control the things that happen to us, but we can control what we do because of that.

 **bigmaknae** : Understand that?

 **ourbaby** : yeah

 **ourbaby** : yeah, hyungie, I understand!! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

 

**tae & koo uwu**

 

 

 **taetae** : was that good enough for you?

 **kookoo** : don’t know what you’re talking about hyungie uwu

 **taetae** : don’t uwu me bitch lmao

 **taetae** : I saw you were reading the messages, was that a good enough advice to your baby?

 **kookoo** : I guess...

 **kookoo** : thanks, hyungie

 **taetae** : he’ll come to us when he’s ready koo, you can’t rush him

 **kookoo** : I know but

 **taetae** : he’s your bestfriend

 **kookoo** : it's hard being the hyung ( ≧Д≦)

 **taetae** : I don’t think how much you put us through on a daily basis

 **taetae** : so suck it

 **kookoo** : I’m telling Jimin that you’re being mean

 **taetae** : I’ll tell Yoongi it was you that spilled the water on his computer

 **kookoo** : disregard that last message uwu

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **wooyoungie** : IM BEING THREATENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Basically Taehyung talked about his anxiety and what happened in those incidents when he disassociated himself. He's getting help with therapy and the guys are helping him. He talked about his father physically and mentally abusing him and that he went to go have a last talk with him.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **bunn** : …
> 
>  **bunn** : you’re grounded.
> 
>  **wooyoungie** : JUNGKOOK HYUNG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this weekend i was celebrating my birthday and got behind on my writing!! this was mostly written but if you see any mistakes that's because i'm lacking sleep.

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **bunn:** WOOYOUNGIE

 **bunn** : JUNG WOOYOUNG ANSWER ME

 **bunn** : WHY ISN’T HE ANSWERING ME

 **bunn** : I’M SGOSING TO THWOR UP

 **jiminie** : PLEASE DON’T D O THAT WE ARE ON OUR WAY HOME

 **minyoongi** : @ **wooyoungie** please answer hyung, where are you?

 **seoking** : Why is he out around midnight anyway?

 **seoking** : We’re gonna have to keep him on a leash

 **minyoongi** : @ **wooyoungie**

 **bunn** : I’M GOIN G TOS LOOK FOR HISM

 **jiminie** : you sit your behind right home, hyung is going to go look for him and I’m coming to you because you don’t do well when you’re panicking

 **bunn** : HES MSFY FRIEND

 **bunn** : MY BABBY BUN

 **minyoongi** : Koo, hyung will find Wooyoung okay?

 **minyoongi** : It’s alright, let Jimin take care of you

 **seoking** : Yoongi, I’ll be you at the front of the school

 **minyoongi** : Okay, I’m almost there hyung

 **seoking** : Gotha.

-

-

-

-

-

 **wooyoungie** : ….

 **bunn** : ASDFJAKDL IM

 **bunn** : WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN

 **taemedown** : are you about to scold him?

 **wooyoungie** : with hyungies…

 **bunn** : AND WHERE EXACTLY IS THAT HUH?

 **taemedown** : Jimin where are you?

 **jiminie** : I’m in the room, he locked himself in the bathroom

 **jiminie** : Just let it happen, I can’t knock down a whole door

 **bunn** : YOUNG BUN I’M WAITING

 **hobihoe** : ‘young bun’, that’s so fucking cute please

 **wooyoungie** : you remember when you promised that you wouldn’t act like my parent?

 **wooyoungie** : bun hyung…

 **bunn** : akdfladskjf you’re right I did.

 **bunn** : okay let's do this over.

 **bunn** : are you alright?

 **wooyoungie** : yes hyungie

 **bunn** : what happened?

 **wooyoungie** : so um…

 **minyoongi** : Kang was stalking him, and Woo-ah didn’t notice until this guy came up and told him discreetly that he was being followed. The guy is who Wooyoung thought was threatening him when actuality he was making sure Kang didn’t do anything bad to Wooyoung.

 **bunn** : …

 **bunn** : you’re grounded.

 **wooyoungie** : JUNGKOOK HYUNG

-

-

-

-

-

 **namnam** : Why did I see Wooyoung following behind Jungkook while holding onto his bookbag strap?

 **jiminie** : he’s on punishment from last Friday lmao

 **jiminie** : Koo said that Wooyoungie has to hold his bookbag at all times so that Jungkook knows where he is

 **hobihoe** : What about class?

 **jiminie** : They have many classes in the same building and they usually are together anyway, so it still works out

 **bunn** : he’s grounded and that’s what grounded entitles

 **seoking** : He’s 18 Koo…

 **bunn** : a baby

 **taemedown** : you’re a baby

 **bunn** : HES A BABY

 **namnam** : so how long is he on punishment?

 **bunn** : until I say so

 **minyoongi** : bunny.

 **bunn** : no.

 **minyoongi** : Jungkook.

 **bunn** : n-no.

 **taemedown** : I think I gagged

 **minyoongi** : Jeon Jungkook.

 **wooyoungie** : bun hyung said he’s upset with you and that you’re on punishment for two months

 **wooyoungie** : but thank you hyungie!!

 **wooyoungie** : bun hyung kept glaring at everyone from my dance group and he wouldn’t let me go ten steps away from him

 **seoking** : He’s starting to really see how we felt with him when he first came to SU

 **namnam** : You guys remember when he kept falling Jimin around but would never let him kiss him in public?

 **hobihoe** : Or that time he would make Yoongi mad on purpose by getting Jimin to leave hickeys on his neck?

 **bunn** : HOSEOK HYUNGIE PLEASE

 **minyoongi** : You said that was from one of those guys that kept asking you out

 **jiminie** : When he was coming to my bed every night? Very unlikely

 **taemedown** : Ya’ll remember that time he yelled at that girl for touching Jimin too long?

 **seoking** : YOU REMEMBER WHEN HE THREATENED HANGSUNG FOR KISSING YOONGI AT THAT PARTY

 **bunn** : STOP EXPOSING ME

 **jiminie** : Bun everyone knew this already lmao

 **wooyoungie** : I didn’t lol

 **bunn** : it’s embarrassing

 **bunn** : I didn’t even yell at Sunhee noona

 **jiminie** : “Touch him again and I’ll slap you into next year, noona. He doesn't want your filthy hands on him so I advise you to take two steps back before you have no hands to use.”

 **taemedown** : “Hangsung, you’re a nice person but let me tell you something. Yoongi hyung is going to be my next boyfriend and if I see your crusty lips on him again you’re going to need a miracle for them to find a way to put your lips back on your face. If they can even identify it after I’m done with you.”

 **minyoongi** : cute

 **hobihoe** : Don’t forget the “Would you like a drink?” he asked after smiling at him.

 **namnam** : And that he was wearing his pink sweater because he was feeling soft but literally threatened someone so bad they transferred schools.

 **wooyoungie** : BUN HYUNGIE

 **bunn** : DON’T LISTEN TO THESE LIES ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE HYUNG

 **wooyoungie** : but tae tae hyung is my favorite…

 **taemedown** : oh.

 **bunn** : I’m going to cry and when I’m done Kim Taehyung, you’re going to see what eight years of taekwondo got me.

 **bunn** : uwu

 **taemedown** : PLEASE JUNGKOOK

 

 

**oh we _cute_ cute**

 

**prettywoo:** pretty hyungie, can I ask you something?

 **prettyhyungie** : Sure, Wooyoung. Are you alright?

 **prettywoo** : YES

 **prettywoo** : yes, hyungie, I’m alright I promise!!

 **prettywoo** : it’s just…

 **prettywoo** : how do I know someone actually likes me?

 **prettyhyungie** : oh

 **prettyhyungie** : oh this is so precious please

 **prettywoo** : Namjoonie hyung please!!

 **prettyhyungie** : Okay, you’re right I need to be serious about this. You’re coming to me about this and I appreciate you trusting me with this.

 **prettyhyungie** : Can I ask some questions, so I can get a better understanding?

 **prettywoo** : yeah, that’s fine!

 **prettyhyungie** : Well do they go out their way to make sure you’re happy?

 **prettywoo** : I think so? um, he’s always nice to me and makes sure i get home safely. he usually walks with me!

 **prettyhyungie** : cute.

 **prettyhyungie** : How is he around other people? His friends?

 **prettywoo** : I haven’t met his friends, but he’s not that talkative around others but he’s a good listener!! I ramble a lot and he listens and sometimes he brings up some of the things I mention when I’m sad.

 **prettyhyungie** : ….

 **prettyhyungie** : One last question before I answer your initial question. Does Jungkook know?

 **prettywoo** : … there was a reason why I came to you pretty hyungie.

 **prettyhyungie** : Understandable.

 **prettyhyungie** : I would say that the person is fond of you atleast. He seems like a nice guy and I would just test the waters to see if you guys would be compatible with each other. Don’t rush into a relationship but just ease the topic in there.

 **prettywoo** : okay hyungie, I’ll try that!!

 **prettyhyungie** : anytime Wooyoungie.

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **wooyoungie:** hyungie, how does this look?

 **wooyoungie** : 

**wooyoungie** : NO WAIT 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS A LITTLE SHORT I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T BE MAD WITH ME BUT I'M TIRED AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello buns, it's been brought to my attention that in chapter two there was a photo that I used that was triggering to some. First I would like to apologize for doing that to you guys, I didn't know the photo was something of that nature and I want to thank you for telling me. If I ever post something that's triggering and I haven't put warnings then please don't hesitate to tell me! I won't be upset and I won't get mad, your mental health is more important to me than this piece of fiction. Again, I apologize and I'll be more careful!!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **minyoongi** : THAT’S A WHOLE BABY WHY IS HE SENDING THSES PLEAESA
> 
>  **taemedown** : @ **wooyoungie** , you look nice bub!
> 
>  **wooyoungie** : i’m going to kill myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some written parts...

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **namnam:** …

 **hobihoe** :

**wooyoungie** : PLEASE I DIDN’T MEAN TO HYUNGIE

 **jiminie** : wooyoungie, baby, it’s okay!!

 **jiminie** : I just want you to know that Jungkook is currently running to your house and Yoongi is trying not to cry

 **seoking** : What is he crying for?

 **minyoongi** : THAT’S A WHOLE BABY WHY IS HE SENDING THSES PLEAESA

 **taemedown** : @ **wooyoungie** , you look nice bub!

 **wooyoungie** : i’m going to kill myself

 **wooyoungie** : i don’t think I can take this embarrassment

 **namnam** : When I said to test the waters, this wasn’t what I meant Woo-ah

 **wooyoungie** : ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 **minyoongi** : Woo, let hyung process this and then we can speak on the matter at hand.

 **seoking** : You good?

 **minyoongi** : No.

 **minyoongi** : I just said last week that he was my little brother and he’s practically sending nudes. Why would I want to see my little brother nudes?

 **jiminie** : hyung, I don’t think you’re really helping.

 **taemedown** : WOOYOUNG I CAN SEND JIMIN’S NUDES IF YOU WANT

 **jiminie** : YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT BITCH

 **jiminie** : SIT YOUR ASS DOWN

 **hobihoe** : I think my heart gave out but I’m back

 **hobihoe** : I think I cried enough

 **seoking** : You know for someone named Hoeseok and HobiHoe, you sure are easy to tease

 **hobihoe** : First of all, fuck you hyung

 **hobihoe** : That's a whole baby

 **minyoongi** : MY WHOLE BABY

 **namnam** : I think he's Jungkook's baby but go off I guess...

 **taemedown** : Guys, I think you're overreacting, I can send Jimin's nudes to take the attention off Wooyoung. 

 **jiminie** : Can you PLEASE STOP OFFERING THOSE? 

 **jiminie** : I gave you those for catching sugar daddies, not exposing me liek this 

 **namnam** : I was about to correct you, but excuse me? 

 **seoking** : Sugar what? 

 **hobihoe** : ARE ALL MY BABIES JUST OUT HERE DOING THE NASTY

 **babybun** : You’re all going to forget what you saw and we’re not going to speak on this matter ever again. It has nothing to do with you and if I see anyone making Wooyoung feel bad about this then I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass that you will be tasting my shoe for years.

 **babybun** : Do we have an understanding?

 **namnam** : Didn’t even see anything.

 **taemedown** : Don’t even know what we’re talking about.

 **minyoongi** : [DELETED]

 **hobihoe** : I like my knee caps, so forgotten.

 **seoking** : Usually I would scold you for talking to us like that, but for the circumstance, I’ll forget it and abide by your rules.

 **jiminie** : please fuck me sideways into next month

 **minyoongi** : what he means is he understands.

 **hobihoe** : ya’ll really need to get in your own chat wtf jimin

 

 

“Hey, baby bun, it’s alright.” Jungkook whispered, keeping his voice soft as he crawled under the covers where Wooyoung was hiding under. “Hyungie’s here.”

Jungkook could feel the younger boy trembling before he would even touch him, blanket shaking from his trembles. Jungkook knew how it felt to be embarrassed, he can’t count on his fingers the number of times he embarrassed himself in front of the guys.

“I’m so stupid.” A timid voice came from the hiding of the darkness. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Not wanting to let Wooyoung mind wonder too much, Jungkook slipped under the covers and reached for the younger boy. Wooyoung came easily, burying his face in Jungkook’s neck—making sure his face stayed hidden.

Jungkook sighed before running his hand through Wooyoung’s hair, scratching his scalp softly. “If you don’t want to talk about it, then we won’t but I will say that you have nothing to be ashamed of. It was an accident and that’s okay. I already told the guys to forget about it bun.”

“B-but,” Wooyoung whined, small hands grabbing at Jungkook’s shirt and bawling up the material. “hyungie.”

Shushing the younger, “Nothing to be embarrassed about, yeah? You did nothing wrong.”

Wooyoung huffed, more embarrassed than anything. But he was glad that Jungkook came to him before Wooyoung could create a plan to run away and never face any of their hyungs ever again.

He’s grown very attached to all of them and he would hate that they wouldn’t be able to look at him the same anymore.

“I meant to send you that privately,” Wooyoung whispered, Jungkook softly hummed. “I was just taking a few pictures and wanted your opinion, you know? You’re my hyung and I felt comfortable showing you.”

“If it makes you feel better, I sent my nudes to Seokjin hyung once,” Jungkook admitted. “I didn’t have anything on and I cried for two days before he told me that he deleted them as soon as he got them. That he didn’t look at me any differently, but he was scarred for life”

Wooyoung giggled at the joke, knowing their hyung would say something along those lines.

The two laid there in silence, just basking in the feeling of holding each other. It wasn’t unfamiliar territory for them, with both of them being clingy and being around each other for so long. Both so comfortable with each other that they didn’t even bat an eye if they were to see each other naked anymore.

There have been times when Jungkook would even facetime Wooyoung to see if his outfits were nice for Jimin and Yoongi before he bought or wore them, which the younger never hesitated to help his hyung out.

“I wanted to feel pretty,” Wooyoung broke the silence, “I wasn’t going to send them to anyone.”

Jungkook leaned back some, staring into Wooyoung’s eyes. “And that’s okay, baby bun. You can dress up for yourself, it doesn’t have to be for anyone else. You can just enjoy feeling pretty for yourself.”

The youngest nodded, “I’m just a little embarrassed.”

“That’s okay, you can feel that way for a little bit but just know that you have nothing to be embarrassed about and if anything, the hyungs are probably trying to figure out how to avoid talking about it because they see their baby in such a new light.” Jungkook teased. “Also, because I threatened them.”

“Bun hyung!”

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **wooyoungie** : …

 **bunn** : baby bun we just talked about this

 **wooyoungie** : i just wanted to say that you guys weren’t supposed to see that and i wasn’t sending it to anyone but bun hyung…

 **wooyoungie** : so please don’t think of me as some slut

 **minyoongi** : First of all, Wooyoung-ah, we don’t give two shits who you were sending it to. You can do whatever you want because you are an adult and that would be hypocritical of all us because we’ve done the same thing before.

 **seoking** : Nudes? Don’t know her.

 **minyoongi** : I will personally piss on your whole life

 **seoking** : WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO RESPECT ME?

 **hobihoe** : Wooyoung, we don’t think anything different of you okay? Yes we see you as our baby, sometimes I still cry because Jungkook was tainted by those two heathens he calls his boyfriend.

 **jiminie** : choke bitch

 **namnam** : You have nothing to be afraid of Woo-ah, we’re not upset and we still love you. And we don’t do slut shaming in this group okay?

 **taemedown** : Yeah, cause we would have been shamed Minnie uwu

 **jiminie** : Why do you keep throwing me under the bus? Huh?

 **jiminie** : Did I do something?

 **taemedown** : nah, just like fucking with you lmao

 **wooyoungie** : you promise?

 **minyoongi** : yeah, baby bun, we promise.

 

 

Wooyoung smiled after reading Yoongi’s message, knowing that his hyungs weren’t lying to him. “They took that better than I expected.”

“Told you so,” Jungkook said from underneath him. Wooyoung was currently laying on Jungkook’s back while the elder was on his stomach while scrolling on his phone. “Nothing to fear while the hyungs are here.”

“I’m happy you guys are here for me, I mean I was happy with just you, Yoongi hyung and Minnie hyung, but everyone is so nice.” Wooyoung gushed, “Everyone has been so nice to me since I got here.”

Jungkook smiled, warmed that his best friend liked their group of friends so much. “Yeah, bun, they are nice. Crazy some times but nice people overall.”

“Why does Tae Tae hyungie keep trying to expose Jiminie hyung?”

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **taemedown** : I just don’t understand why you keep saying I cant post them

 **taemedown** : like you literally gave them to me

 **jiminie** : THAT’S ILLEGAL

 **namnam** : For once and I can’t believe I’m saying this, Jimin’s right.

 **namnam** : You can’t post anyone’s nudes without their consent.

 **hobihoe** : I just wanna know why ya’ll so comfortable with each other that you have each other’s nudes.

 **taemedown** : I don’t send nudes, Jimin has only seen me naked.

 **jiminie** : And disgusted I have been ever since.

 **taemedown** : BITCH TRY ME I’LL POUST THE ONE WITH THE BUTT PLUG

 **seoking** : THE WHAT

 **minyoongi** : ooh, Tae send that one. I deleted it by accident when I was cleaning my phone out.

 **jiminie** : Yoongi hyung I will smite you

 **minyoongi** : kinky

 **hobihoe** : Ya’ll just nasty

 **taemedown** : I don’t see the problem

 **jiminie** : You’re trying to let everyone see my nudes.

 **jiminie** : I have some shame

 **bunn** : no you don’t…

 **jiminie** : I’ll edge you until you cry, don’t try me.

 **seoking** : 

**taemedown** : when---

 **seoking** : Did you really have to say that?

 **seoking** : Like can you ever you know, NOT, sext your boyfriends?

 **jiminie** : where’s the fun in that?

 **wooyoungie** : bun hyung whined and I’m disgusted

 **bunn** : that was hot okay…

 **bunn** : like I just thought of getting edged uwu

 **hobihoe** : JUNGKOOK PLEASE

 **namnam** : Sometimes I really wished I didn’t meet anyone of you.

 **wooyoungie** : ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

 **namnam** : Okay, all of you except for Jung Wooyoung

 **bunn** : (˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥)

 **namnam** : Okay, both of the baby bunnies

 **taemedown** : Hyungie…

 **namnam** : MAKNAE LINE AND THAT’S IT

 **minyoongi** : weak ass

 **seoking** : please if any of those three were to do something you wouldn’t hesitate to lay your life down for them

 **minyoongi** : and what about it bitch?

 **taemedown** : Minnie, I won’t share your nudes//

 **jiminie** : HTANK GOF

 **taemedown** : But I will say, that you did help me pay for my new laptop so thanks baby!!

 **jiminie** : ANYTHING FOR YOU BABY TAE

 **hobihoe** : wh--

 **jiminie** : Do you need anything else? Vibrator, stockings, cock ring?

 **jiminie** : I JUST WAXED

 

 

**namnam left the chat**

 

 **hobihoe** : Look what you’ve done Jimin

 **hobihoe** : scarred poor Namjoon

 **jiminie** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are celebrating the fourth of july tomorrow, please be safe and enjoy yourself!!
> 
>  
> 
> Did you guys listen to Lights? BTS really are out here giving us golden material. June has been such a packed month and they are already starting July off with a good hit. Army we are SPOILED


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hobiseok** I came here to check on them and can you believe they fell asleep at the studio? Yoongi already has TWO boyfriends, how many more does he need?
> 
>  **myg** I want a harem 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be super busy today, so I might not have had time to post this the time I usually do. I hope you all are doing okay, have you been drinking your water? Eating right and getting rest? 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : Some mention of bullying and homophobic language. Sexual content is present as well so please read with caution my lovely buns!!

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **hobihoe** : Alright, somebody better get him before I do because if not, I’m going to stomp his neck so hard that he’ll die instantly.

 **seoking** : Who?

 **hobihoe** : Kang Dosung

 **hobihoe** : I was stopping into Wooyoung’s class because I had to speak with their captain, Yunho, about the end of the semester performances. While I’m talking with him, I see out the corner of my eye a stupid ass son of a bitch cornering our baby against the wall

 **hobihoe** : So, I called him out, which Ten then scolded him because apparently, he’s been messing with Wooyoung for the last couple of weeks. Ten even said that Wooyoung has contacted the director but nothing has been done yet.

 **hobihoe** : Thus, I’m going to kick his ass.

 **jiminie** : Not without me hyung uwu

 **seoking** : Are you serious? The director’s not doing anything about?

 **seoking** : But didn’t you guys speak with him before? That’s why Dosung didn’t make it the first time.

 **jiminie** : No, we kicked his ass and then said he failed auditions. Apparently, his father is good friends with Director Song and they go way back. When Dosung cried to him to let him try out again, Song offered him a spot without consulting any of the captains.

 **seoking** : Where is Wooyoung now?

 **hobihoe** : Now that…

 **hobihoe** : I cannot say.

 **seoking** : You lost Wooyoung?!

 **hobihoe** : No, I know where he is, but he asked me not to tell anyone after I put Dosung in his place.

 **seoking** : And where exactly is that?

 **hobihoe** : Hell.

 **seoking** : No, you fool! I meant where’s the place he told you not to tell

 **jiminie** : hyung I think Hoseok hyung not telling is what he’s getting at.

 **taemedown** : Is Wooyoung alright?

 **hobihoe** : Yeah, I spoke with him before he left, and he said he’s fine, but I just want to shake Dosung up you know?

 **hobihoe** : Like where does he get off with harassing Wooyoung anyway?

 **taemedown** : He’s probably mad because you guys got him after he ditch Woo after their date

 **hobihoe** : That still doesn’t give him the right to treat him like that

 **seoking** : You’re right it doesn’t and it also doesn’t give Jungkook the right to try and come up with a plan to beat Dosung’s ass, so bunn you can stop lurking.

 **bunn** : ….

 **bunn** : I think me beating his ass is justifiable

 **jiminie** : I second that

 **seoking** : As the eldest, I veto whatever the fuck either of you are thinking. Look, I know you want to kick his ass, trust me I do as well, but we can’t do anything while knowing he’s close to the Director. Hoseok, Jimin, and Yoongi ya’ll better be lucky he didn’t rat any of you out.

 **hobihoe** : What they gonna do kick me out?

 **seoking** : YEAH BITCH

 **hobihoe** : Please, SU needs me not the other way around.

 **taemedown** : I think you’re forgetting that you are here for a degree, so you do in fact need them

 **hobihoe** : Anyways, all in favor of beating Dosung’s ass say I

 **bunn** : I

 **jiminie** : I

 **jiminie** : Yoongi hyung isn’t here so he’s vote is the same as his babies uwu

 **taemedown** : nay

 **seoking** : nay

 **seoking** : Namjoon and Wooyoung are absent but we know they both would say nay

 **seoking** : and AS THE ELDEST MY VOTE COUNT TWICE FOR PUTTING UP WITH YALL NO THAT’S FIVE TO FOUR

 **hobihoe** : THAT’S NOT HOW IT GOES

 **wooyoungie** : no fighting ヾ(･ω･`；))ﾉ

 **bunn** : woo-ah

 **wooyoungie** : if you guys fight, I’m going to cry and none of you are getting my hugs for the next three months (๑ŏ _ ŏ๑)

 **hobihoe** : HTREE MONTHS

 **jiminie** : … fine.

 **wooyoungie** : good

 **wooyoungie** : now, you’re all going to be on your best behavior while I’m gone right?

 **bunn** : where are you anyway baby?

 **wooyoungie** : with a friend

 **taemedown** : a friend.

 **wooyoungie** : yes.

 **taemedown** : that we don’t know?

 **wooyoungie** : yes.

 **taemedown** : hmm.

 **wooyoungie** : MIND YOUR BUSINESS HYUNGIE

 **taemedown** : I'm just saying wooyoungie lol 

 **wooyoungie** : I'M LEAVING

 **wooyoungie** : BEST BEHAVIOR

 

-

 

  **❤️  bunwoo, vantae, kimseok, myg** and  **200** others liked

 **hobiseok** I came here to check on them and can you believe they fell asleep at the studio? Yoongi already has TWO boyfriends, how many more does he need?

_view comments..._

**vantae** I wanna cuddle with hyungs!!

 **kimseok** The fact that people are scared of Yoongi and all you have to do is hug him...

 **bunwoo** I CALL NEXT

 **myg** I want a harem 

 

-

**koo’s boyfriends:**

 

 

 **minnie** : how long are you two gonna stay at the studio?

 **yoonie** : Actually, I just woke up lmao

 **minnie** : did…

 **minnie** : did you take a nap at the studio?

 **yoonie** : Okay in my defense, Namjoon walked in here with a fluffy sweater and I was really tired after looking at the monitor all day.

 **yoonie** : He even let me be the little spoon uwu

 **minnie** : Is everyone whipped for their best friend? Is that how this group work?

 **yoonie** : Like you don’t go to their place every Tuesday to binge watch soap operas with Taehyung and cuddle

 **minnie** : Alright bitch, you fucking got me there

 **minnie** : but it’s after ten and you were supposed to be here since eight

 **minnie** : Our baby has been waiting on you all night

 **yoonie** : I’m sorry Minnie, I really didn’t mean to fall asleep for that long

 **minnie** : I know bub, you were just tired. But you’ll have to make it up to Jungkook when you get here.

 **yoonie** : Why is he still up anyway, isn’t it Thursday? He has his eight am in the morning.

 **minnie** : After the group chat, he needed a distraction and sort of fell into subspace.

 **yoonie** :  AND I’M AT THE FUCKING STUDIO?

 **yoonie** : YOUF SHOULD HDD STSRTED EITH THAT

 **minnie** : If it makes you feel better he keeps asking for you, he’s really whiny tonight.

 **yoonie** : My baby, I’m so fucking soft

 **minnie** : He’s cockwarming me

 **yoonie** : I

 **yoonie** : I’ll be home in the next five minutes.

 **yoonie** : I have to drop Namjoon off, but tell him daddy is on the way.

 **minnie** : he’s really fucking out of it lmao

 **minnie** : Like he’s been doing it for almost an hour now and his pretty little cock keeps leaking. You know how he sometimes just mouth at our shoulders? He’s doing that right now and keeps whining for you to come home. He's so tight around me, subconsciously tightening up. 

 **yoonie** : Jimin, please. I’m trying to make sure Namjoon gets in the house safely.

 **yoonie** : Please don’t make me cum in my pants.

 **minnie** : Very drooly baby, his eyes are out of focus he’s so far gone.

 **yoonie** : After I make sure Jungkook gets the orgasm of his life for being a good bun, I’m going to punish you for all this damn teasing

 **minnie** : Can’t wait daddy uwu

 **yoonie** : why am I with you?

 

 

-

 

 

**❤️ vantae, parkjimi, kimseok, hobiseok,** and **218** others liked

 **bunwoo** hyungie took me out to eat and even said i'm starting to dress like him now 

 _view comments..._  

 **vantae** we need a picture of mystery hyungie for comparison. 

 **parkjimi** OOF GO OFF BABY

 **heyhyunjin** perhaps you snapped king 

 **kdosung** faggot

 **myg**  somebody better fucking get him before I fucking do

 

-

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **wooyoungie** : please dont.

 **taemedown** : woo...

 **namnam** : I read back through everything and I just want to say that Wooyoung, you don't have to put up with that anymore. 

 **namnam** : He shouldn't be bullying you. 

 **minyoongi** : Clearly I didn't fuck him up enough, so I will gladly do it again. 

 **wooyoungie** : NO, YOU ALL PROMISED NOT TO FIGHT HIM!! 

 **minyoongi** : I didn't promise anything. 

 **seoking** : Min Yoongi, don't start right now. Look it's well after midnight and as much as I don't like Dosoung either, we can't do anything about it right now. 

 **hobihoe** : I mean we can...

 **wooyoungie** : No, you can't. You promise and I take promises seriously.

 **wooyoungie** : He's not hurting me, so you can't get into it. 

 **wooyoungie** : It's my battle to fight and I don't need any of you trying to get injured because of me. 

 **minyoongi** : I'm hurt you think that piece of shit can even hurt any of us.

 **namnam** : Hyung

 **minyoongi** : Look, he doesn't have a right to talk to you like that or even be in the same perimeter of you. I don't know what's his fucking problem but he better fucking fix it before I kick his fucking teeth in. 

 **jiminie** : I took hyung's phone, he's getting a little upset and Jungkook's sleep right now so I don't need the both of them up worrying. 

 **jiminie** : For right now, we are all going to sleep and no one is going anywhere. Yes, we all have a strong dislike for Dosung, but right now we need to think smart on this. 

 **jiminie** : Now go to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning. 

 **wooyoungie** : or never...

 **seoking** : no, in the morning, because whether you like it or not he's getting away with harassing you and that doesn't sit well with us

 **seoking** : Actually everyone meet at my apartment after classes, I know your schedules so don't try and play me. 

 **seoking** : Is that clear? 

 **taemedown** : I'll be there hyungie! 

 **namnam** : I'm free 

 **hobihoe** : I have to stop by the office after practice but I'll be there. 

 **jiminie** : Yooninkook will be in attendance. 

 **wooyoungie** : ...

 **seoking** : Baby, I will personally come to class and pick you up myself so you're coming anyway. 

 **seoking** : We'll stop by the store and grab snacks before

 **wooyoungie** : ok hyungie, i'll see everyone tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY WHO WOULD I BE WITHOUT PUTTING COCK WARMING SOMEWHERE IN HERE OKAY
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be written mostly!!
> 
> ALSO BUNS: 
> 
> Can you believe it's been a whole month? I'm so thankful for all of you and your precious comments, kudos, bookmark etc. Just all the support and I appreciate every one of you.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung smiled to himself, feeling warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a call out but I have been getting a few messages on Twitter and on here about Wooyoung and I just want to say that its okay that you guys don’t like his character and whatnot but I wrote him in here because that’s what I wanted. Ateez is also tagged since he’s a main character in this story and I’m not upset with any of you. Thank you for expressing yourself in a professional manner but I just wanted to address that before we continue this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Because bottom line it’s my story... like I wrote this story because I wanted to and if you don’t like his character or him being in the story well tbh you can stop reading. I won’t be mad about that and I can’t force you but honestly y’all didn’t even have to comment about that. But like I said I appreciate that many of you did so in a polite manner but for those of you who didn’t and who comments I deleted or didn’t reply to, thank you for reading this far but Jung Wooyoung is staying in this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : Mention of verbal child abuse

Seokjin’s apartment was always warm and inviting in Wooyoung’s opinion. The elder also kept his place filled with vanilla scents that warmed Wooyoung’s body and the throw pillows on the couch were fluffy. Every time he’s been over to his hyung’s place, he’s always felt safe.

Jungkook was next to him, head buried in Wooyoung’s thigh while the youngest played with his hair. Yoongi was in the kitchen with Seokjin, helping with the drinks and putting the snacks in a bowl. Jimin suggested that they should watch movies when they were done talking and have a friend’s night, so he and Taehyung were on the floor going through Seokjin’s collection.

They were currently waiting on Hoseok, given that Namjoon was in the bathroom and then they all would be together.

Wooyoung smiled to himself, happy to have been able to meet these people, to be welcomed with open arms. Granted he knew most of them for over a year now, being that Jungkook went off to school before him and befriended these people but they never got to hang out as much as they do now.

He always thought they were cool, how they were so diverse and still were able to be close as they are. Sometimes he felt like he was intruding, getting in on something that he shouldn’t have but then someone would always pull him back into the group.

“Someone get the door, Hoseok forgot the code!” Seokjin shouted from the kitchen and not too long Taehyung was running to the door, pushing in the code and letting their hyung in.

Giggling softly, he heard their loud hyung cooing at Taehyung before walking into the home. Jungkook began to stir a little when Hoseok shouted at Yoongi and groaned softly as he tried to wake himself up.

As Jungkook woke up, the living room started filling up with their friends, everyone gathering around and finding someplace to sit. Yoongi and Seokjin placed the cups and bowls down so that everyone could reach and then found themselves a place to seat as well.

Wooyoung opened his mouth when Jungkook offered him a piece of candy, while he was talking to Taehyung. His hyung turned to smile before continuing his short conversation.

“Before we get to the heavy stuff, I want to say something really fast,” Hoseok spoke, “It has been confirmed that there will be scouts at the end of the semester performance and I’ve been trying to keep it a secret, but all my babies are here now so why not?”

Wooyoung gasped, staring at the eldest dancer and then looked over to Jungkook who was looking at Jimin. Jimin sat there on the floor in front of everyone and his eyes were so wide that Wooyoung would laugh any other time if he himself wasn’t feeling that way as well.

“I know this is special treatment, but I’m captain and I can do what I want so, eh.” Hoseok shrugged like he didn’t just rock the younger three’s world.

Wooyoung knows that there’s a chance that he won’t be scouted but this big given that all the teams are dancing this year. There were rumors that some companies were going to be there but with the confirmation, it’s like it’s all set into stone.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Jimin mutter, which Yoongi looked at him disgusted.

“What’s up with you and Jungkook throwing up when you’re overwhelmed?”

Said boy looked over to his eldest boyfriend and scoffed. “Hyungie, you almost barfed on me when you were about to present your junior project last year.”

“That’s nasty,” Seokjin teased, “Can we get off the topic of barf and get back on the matter at hand.”

“Yeah, what companies are coming hyungie!” Wooyoung exclaimed, ignoring when his hyung muttered _that wasn’t what I was talking about_.

Hoseok grinned, “Don’t have a full list yet, but just know that there are some huge names that were mentioned.”

“I’m really going to throw up.”

“No, no!” Seokjin groaned, “No one is going to throw up and you guys still have about a month left so it would be nice if you all just calm down and focus on that later. Understand?”

Taehyung smiled as Jimin laid his head on his shoulder, nudging his friend softly. “We can scream about it tonight.”

“My favorite baby,” Jimin smiled.

Before Jungkook could whine about the title given out, Namjoon spoke for the first time and Wooyoung’s heart dropped because he knew that his pretty hyung was going to start the conversation he didn’t want to hear.

Namjoon could sense the youngest’s inner turmoil and smile softly at him. “It’ll be okay, Wooyoung, we just need to discuss this.”

“But why,” The youngest pouted, “We can ignore it.”

“Please,” Taehyung snorted, “Hyungs love family meetings and they don’t know how to ignore anything trust me. I’ve tried.”

Seokjin glared at Taehyung, “You almost sent me into a cardiac arrest, so you don’t get to talk.” Taehyung smirked at the eldest teasingly.

“How long has Dosung been harassing you?” Yoongi cut straight to the point, Jimin fit him on the leg but the older man didn’t shrug. “Are there any other incidents that we don’t know about?”

Wooyoung looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes, because he wants to do this on his own. He feels like he’s hiding behind everyone and he’s been doing it for years that now he wants to try and be strong. _Be a man_ , his mother’s words rung in his head. _Stop crying all the fucking time and be a man._

His eyes stung, and he berated himself, _why are you crying?_

There was no reason for tears, not when he deserved them. Not when he acted the way that he did. There was no reason to feel sorry for himself, he knew that he deserved it, that Dosung had that right. Wooyoung was too soft, too much of a baby and didn’t stand up for himself, didn’t have a reason to fight for what he believed in. He was nothing, he was just a waste, wor—

“What,” Jungkook’s soft voice cut off the depreciate tangent, warm hands cupping Wooyoung’s face. “Is going on in that head of yours baby bun?”

“Whatever it is, you can tell us Wooyoung,” Taehyung encouraged, “we just wanna help.”

 _That’s the problem_ , he laughed humorlessly to himself.

Why couldn’t they see that he didn’t need help? That everything was just karma for how he lived differently, how he didn’t fit the roles his mother wanted him to be, how he disregarded her feelings and how he kept doing things that only pleased him. That he was just being given what he deserved.

“Sometimes I wish that I could take away those painful memories,” Jungkook smiled, but it was empty and Wooyoung wanted to make it disappear, didn’t like that his hyung looked sad because of him. “Wish that you didn’t have to go through those things.”

“B-but, I deserved it,” Wooyoung choked, now realizing that the tears he was holding back fought to escape. That they were coming down his face and his hyungs were seeing him for what he truly was. “I deserved it all.”

“Oh baby,” Jimin cooed, coming up to brush Wooyoung’s hair back. “Whatever happened, you never deserved it. “All that stuff that happened, that she forced you to believe—you didn’t deserve any of it and you don’t deserve it now.”

The others looked at the three, knowing that besides Jungkook, Jimin knew Wooyoung for a long time as well. They were all from Busan and when Jungkook met Wooyoung, the youngest was added into their group. Jimin’s been there for a lot and helped Wooyoung though many of his dark days and helped him grow into a better person.

Jungkook wiped Wooyoung’s face, smiling softly at his best friend. “Just breathe bun, you’re okay. Whatever you’re feeling, we can help you through it. That’s what friends do, that’s what _family_ do.”

Family.

Wooyoung looked around the room, seeing all his hyungs smiling at him patiently. And felt his chest ache, felt like his heart was going to beat right out his chest because they never wanted anything from him. They never asked of anything from him and just wanted him to be happy, to be himself and he doesn’t know what to do with that.

So, he told his story, he talked about what it was like growing up with a mother that didn’t love you. Within a house that never felt like home, being called everything under the sun and not knowing what it felt like to be hugged with care. He told them that it was never physical but when words cut so deep—they didn’t have to be.

He told them about the words Dosung called him, words he’s heard his entire life. How he taunts him in class and sometimes follows him after practice. Said that sometimes the words ring in his head, made him want to shake out his own skin late at night and crawl under his bed to never see the light of day again. 

He told them all about his troubles and what’s it like feeling like you’re not good enough, like nobody wants you. 

They listened—Taehyung cried, Jungkook made sure Wooyoung kept breathing and Namjoon held Yoongi’s hand so that he wouldn’t hurt himself clenching his own fist—they didn’t interrupt him, they didn’t belittle him. They watched, and they listened, trying to make sure Wooyoung knew he was heard.

“I can’t speak for everyone,” Hoseok broke first, rubbing Taehyung’s back while the blond sniffled his last few tears. “but I can assure you that you’re never alone Wooyoung, that everything you just told us has been heard and whenever your mind gets hazy and want to trick you, then we’re here for that too.”

Jimin nodded his head in agreement, “You’ve been through some things that left you feeling a little damaged and that’s okay. We can’t fix you, but we can help you along the way. Know that we are your family Wooyoung and we are here for you.”

“I’m going to have to adopt all of you at this rate,” Seokjin pouted, glancing at the two babies that were red-eyed. “Is there anyone else that has shitty parents? Because I need the final count before I write up the adoption papers.”

“We are too old for that,” Yoongi rolled his eyes, rubbing this thumb on the back of Namjoon’s hand. “You’re literally three months older than me.”

“I wouldn’t adopt you anyway, Mama Min is an angel. Don’t know how she gave birth to the devil himself though.”

“Alright,” Namjoon grinned, pulling his hyung back from hurting Seokjin. “Now we need to address the other part of this conversation. What are we going to do about it? And _no,_ you guys are not fighting anyone.” Namjoon glared at Yoongi and Hoseok, both who grunted.

Wooyoung giggled softly, “You guys act like hyung.”

“Baby, we are you hyungs.” Jungkook smiled.

Wooyoung stopped before looking down, his cheeks turning a little pink. “No, I mean one of my friends. He doesn’t really like Dosung either. When I left the other day after practice, he wanted to go back and fight too but I told him not too.”

“Who is this hyung,” Taehyung teased, done crying but face still tinted red. “When are we going to meet this mysterious man?”

“Yeah, he took you on a little date, didn’t he?” Hoseok laughed.

Wooyoung whined, “No! We’re just friends, hyungie isn’t like that.”

“Like what? Gay?” Jimin asked.

“Oh, um, no. He’s pansexual, but he’s not into me!” Wooyoung rushed.

While the group started going into chaos, Wooyoung didn’t see the look Jungkook was giving him or the way Namjoon was smiling softly to himself. Missing the teasing look on Yoongi’s face as he watched his boyfriend stare at the youngest with a look of protectiveness.

“Okay, okay, we can tease baby bun later,” Seokjin smiled when Wooyoung huffed cutely, “But what we need to do know is find out how we can get Dosung away from him _without_ doing anything illegal.”

“I would say go to the dean,” Namjoon suggested, “but you have to have proof of bullying. Yes, we have witnesses and that comment on Instagram, but Director Song and the Dean of Arts are close friends. Who’s to say that we can get them to do something.”

Yoongi groaned, “So what you’re saying is that we need physical proof of what Dosung has been doing?”

“Exactly, we need hard evidence of this and until that happens, I think we should just watch out for him.”

“Hyungies—”

“Operation protect baby bun is a go!” Taehyung shouted, jumping on an unsuspecting Hoseok.

Wooyoung giggled to himself while watching Jimin get pulled into the puppy pile, which caused Seokjin to break it up because of how much the others were roughhousing. Namjoon suggested that they go ahead and start on the movies before they broke something in the apartment.

Everyone got comfortable, Jungkook snuggled into Wooyoung’s side while Yoongi started the movie. They were are sated and ready to spend time together.

Wooyoung smiled to himself, feeling warm and safe.

 

 

**bunny and his knight**

 

 **bunny** : hyungie, everything went well!!

 **bunny** : no one was upset with me and they all listened to me and

 **bunny** : and I’m really happy!! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

 **bunny** : we’re all sleeping over at Seokjinnie hyungie’s!

 **bunny** : we watched movies and ate a lot of junk food but now we’re going to do masks

 **bunny** : I’m just

 **bunny** : it feels nice to have my family (°◡°♡).:｡

 **knight** : I’m happy to hear that Wooyoung-ah

 **bunny** : oh hyungie!! I thought you had to work, I didn’t mean to disrupt you.

 **bunny** : I got too excited

 **knight** : You didn’t interrupt anything. And didn’t I say you could text or call me whenever?

 **bunny** : I didn’t want to be a bother

 **knight** : You never are, Tiny Bun

 **bunny** : hyungie, I have to go now but good night!!

 **bunny** : don’t work too hard and make sure you eat okay?

 **bunny** : and drink your water and take your breaks! 

 **knight** : I’ll make sure to do that Bun

 **knight** : Go have fun with your friends

 **bunny** : okay, night hyungie!! (ஐ╹◡╹)ノ

 

**The Great 94 Line**

 

 **baby94** : Hoseok hyung, can I ask you something? 

 **baby94** : I know it's late, it's about nearly five in the morning so nevermind you're sleep lol

 **baby94** : But...

 **baby94** : Do you ever think that there are things about yourself that others wouldn’t understand? But you know they would because that’s the type of people they are but it’s like you built this image of them in your head and it’s like you’re scared to let them down?

 **baby94** : But then it’s like you barely understand yourself…

 **baby94** : Do we really know ourselves? Do we really know what we want in life or is it that we’re merely going through the motions and don’t have a clue what we’re doing? Is that what life is? Us not knowing what we’re doing and hoping someone can come along and point out the things we don’t understand?

 **baby94** : Everyone on Earth are created to be different, like we’re wired to unlike another person but it’s like is there something about being too different?

 **baby94** : Is that why they don’t want me around anymore?

 **baby94** : Is that why I feel like this?

 **baby94** : Because I’m too different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Bun!!!
> 
> What's going on with Namjoonie?
> 
>  
> 
> Aurora MV came out today and HELLO ATEEZ ARE SO PRETTY PLEASE!! I don't know if you guys know but other than Wooyoung, Hongjoong is my other bias and him in this video is doing too much to my heart please.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **babymin** : I need to be the best.
> 
>  **babykoo** : YOU ARLEAADY FUCKSING ARE
> 
>  **babykoo** : SDON’T TALK BHAD ABOUTS YOUSEULF OR I’LL EAST YOUR ASS
> 
>  **daddyyoong** : …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings** : Panic attacks, overworking, not eating,

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **taemedown** : is andyoes aavialbe?

 **taemedown** : pllseas

 **taemedown** : I thsaink I’m haping a panic attask

 **hobihoe** : Where are you Taehyungie!

 **taemedown** : hmm idsknt knoew

 **hobihoe** : Hey, that’s okay yeah?

 **hobihoe** : You’re okay, baby, I just need you to send hyung your location if you can okay?

 **hobihoe** : Do that for me, yeah? I’ll come get you.

 **taemedown** : my chsest hurt

 **taemedown** : [location sent]

 **hobihoe** : You’re not too far from campus and it’s alright, try your best to look around and try to count your breaths. In and out okay?

 **hobihoe** : Hyung can keep typing until I get there or would you rather I call?

 **taemedown** : pahone on 5

 **hobihoe** : Okay, I’ll just type until I get there, that’ll save battery until I get there.

 **hobihoe** : Just keep trying your best okay? Hyung knows you can do it, you’re going to be alright, I’m not too far from you.

 **hobihoe** : Want me to tell you how I scolded Jiminie today?

 **jiminie** : Do you really?

 **hobihoe** : YES, I DO YOU FUCKING BRAT

 **taemedown** : ys

 **hobihoe** : Great, Taehyungie wants to hear, so I’ll retell the story.

 **jiminie** : Be lucky I want my baby happy

 **jiminie** : Have hyung bring you to the apartment bub, I’ll be waiting with warm blankets and hugs.

 **taemedown** : kk

 **hobihoe** : So, you know how Jimin likes to stress about upcoming performances? So, he’s not taking too well that companies are coming to our end of the year performance and the brat has been in the studio for over three days and barely ate.

 **hobihoe** : I noticed that he only had water with him and when I asked where his food was, he did that whole thing where he tries to play it off that he left it but that little bitch can’t lie when he’s barely coherent.

 **hobihoe** : As of Today, Jiminie is banned from the studio until this Saturday.

 **bunn** : Thanks, letting us know hyung uwu

 **jiminie** : snitch

 **taemedown** : bunnnnsy

 **bunn** : hey hyungie!! are you doing your breathing? hobi hyung should be there soon, when you get back to the apartment make sure you grab one of my fluffy sweaters okay?

 **taemedown** : kkk thanks bunnay

 **bunn** : anything for you tae tae hyung!!

 **bunn** : Hoseok hyung, how far are you?

 **hobihoe** : I see him! Taehyung, turn around.

 **hobihoe** : I’m helping him catch his breath, but he did a great job before I got here. Baby almost calmed himself down the whole way before I got here.

 **jiminie** : THAT’S MY BABY, PROUD OF YOU TAE BABY

 **jiminie** : ALL THE KISSES AND CUDDLES

 **bunn:** Don’t think you’re off the hook bitch.

 **jiminie** : Anyway, Hoseok hyung, make sure you get some water before he starts to walk again. Sometimes when he has these attacks they can lead to him being dehydrated.

 **hobihoe** : Will do, anything else?

 **bunn** : Just play with his hair some too, it helps ground him and just talk like he told you last time when you asked.

 **hobihoe** : Alright, I will deliver one cute puppy to your apartment in about half an hour.

 **jiminie** : Thank you, Mr. Jung.

 

 

**yoongi's babies uwu**

 

 

 **daddyyoong** : Now that I know that Taehyung’s fine, let me go ahead and start off by saying when you get home you better take a shower and make you something to teat before you get any types of cuddles because if not your ass is mine and I don’t mean in a sexy way either.

 **babykoo** : I’m heading home in a few hyung. I’ll make sure he’s fed.

 **babymin** : I am grown

 **babykoo** : Then you would have eaten something hyung.

 **babykoo** : Aren’t you always telling me and hyung that it’s important to eat and take care of ourselves?

 **babykoo** : You literally make hyung care candy with him everyone he goes so that his sugar doesn’t drop.

 **babykoo** : But you forget to eat a whole meal?

 **daddyyoong** : Jungkook

 **babykoo** : No, when I get home he’s going to eat and he’s not going to complain. You don’t get to decide to worry about us and others but then you forget about yourself. We talked about this before and I told you before that if you keep pulling stuff like this that I’ll get Mama Park involve, so you better keep up with your meals.

 **babykoo** : If you don’t eat then you won’t be the best that you can be and that’s what I need you to be because if you don’t perform then I’m going to be stresseda dn tehn I won’t bei able tosa performa and tha’s just a while fuckina mess

 **daddyyoong** : Alright, Jungkook you’re working yourself up. Calm down baby, Jimin understands.

 **daddyyoong** : Jimin, he’s right. We just want you to take care of yourself, okay?

 **babymin** : Yeah, I understand, it’s just..

 **babymin** : I need to be the best.

 **babykoo** : YOU ARLEAADY FUCKSING ARE

 **babykoo** : SDON’T TALK BHAD ABOUTS YOUSEULF OR I’LL EAST YOUR ASS

 **daddyyoong** : …

 **daddyyoong** : Jungkook, baby, take a nap until Jimin gets there.

 **daddyyoong** : Jimin, baby, you’re a talented person. You’re a talented dancer. You’re the best at what you do because you give it your best and you don’t hold back, I understand that and I love you for that. But you have to take care of yourself, understand me?

 **daddyyoong** : I’ll be home in a few, I’m going to finish my song tomorrow. It seems that I have three babies to take care of tonight.

 

 

**The Great 94 Line**

 

 

 **94hyung** : Don’t think I didn’t read everything you sent last night and think you can try to dodge me. It doesn’t work that way Kim Namjoon, but I will give it to you. You can surely make it really hard that people don’t find you when you don’t want them to.

 **94hyung** : I think you got that from Yoongi hyung. That hyung.

 **94hyung** : I don’t know what’s going on right now or what you’re going through but do know that when you’re ready to talk that we’re all here for you. It doesn’t have to be me, it doesn’t have to be Yoongi, or whoever. It can be whoever you want it to be, but just know that we are always here.

 **94hyung** : Just don’t cut us out okay?

 **94hyung** : That’s not what family does, Joonie.

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **seoking** : I’m going to assume that everything is alright now?

 **hobihoe** : One Tae baby has been found and he’s currently resting at House of Min

 **seoking** : And my other baby that forgot to eat?

 **minyoongi** : He’s currently taking a shower, he ate dinner and even had a slice of cake for dessert. Jungkook has been stress eating, so he shared.

 **seoking** : Stress eating?

 **hobihoe** : Do I have to ban both of them until this weekend?

 **minyoongi** : Nah, he’s just trying to cope with everything but for the most part he’s handling everything very well.

 **seoking** : Okay, make sure he doesn’t eat too much of junk food. He could get sick and we can’t have that!

 **wooyoungie** : Make sure bun hyungie has his carrot sticks as well when he’s just sitting around!! He might start biting at his lip and that helps him from peeling the skin

 **hobihoe** : his what?

 **seoking** : OH THATS FUCKING CUTE

 **seoking** : HE CHEWS ON CARROT STICKS

 **wooyoungie** : yeah, whenever he got really stressed in high school I would make sure that he had a baggie with him!!

 **wooyoungie** : sometimes I got sliced apples or celery

 **wooyoungie** : those helped too!!

 **minyoongi** : Thank you Woo-ah, I’ll pick some up tomorrow and make sure he has them

 **wooyoungie** : no problem hyungie!

 **seoking** : fuck my heart just grew even more for Jungkoo

 **minyoongi** : Back off bitch

 **seoking** : Shut up, he’s my baby and I can say what I want

 **seoking** : Any gay, where is my other baby?

 **hobihoe** : Hiding from the world…

 **seoking** : Excuse me?

 **wooyoungie** : Is pretty hyungie alright?

 **minyoongi** : I haven’t seen Namjoon all day, I figure he was with one of you guys since he didn’t answer my call

 **hobihoe** : Yeah, well Namjoon isn’t really answering anyone right now and I don’t know why but I’m pretty sure he’ll come back to the chat soon. Just don’t rush him.

 **seoking** : JFC, okay. Okay. I’m going to try and stay calm before I bust a vein.

 **seoking** : Namjoon, whenever you’re ready to talk or not, we’re here but please just make sure you’re taking care of yourself. Finals are coming up and I know you can get a little stressed but let me know that you’re okay.

 **namnam** : k

 **seoking** : I will settle for that, you can retreat for now…

 **minyoongi** : ACTUALLY HE CANT’

 **seoking** : WhAT DID I JUST SAY?

 **seoking** : GIVE HIM TIME AND SHUT UP OKAY FUCK

 **wooyoungie** : hyungies…

 **hobihoe** : Jin hyung…

 **seoking** : Fuck, Yoongi I’m sorry but shit I’m stressed with school and trying to get things in order to graduate and I just don’t want any of you stressed and fuck.

 **minyoongi** : …

 **minyoongi** : fine. Joon, you know I won’t make you talk.

 **minyoongi** : Hyung I’m sorry for that outburst.

 **minyoongi** : Also, do we have to make you take a nap as well?

 **hobihoe** : I think he needs a nap

 **wooyoungie** : Naps are great uwu

 **seoking** : I am a grown ass man

 **seoking** : I don’t need a damn nap

 **wooyoungie** : hobi hyungie…

 **hobihoe** : Way ahead of you baby, meet me in front of Hyung’s apartment complex.

 **wooyoungie** : KISSES AND CUDDLES!!

 **seoking** : don’t

 **wooyoungie** : I’ll cry…

 **seoking** : I’ll be waiting with open arms my pretty baby

 **minyoongi** : whipped as bitch

 **seoking** : Go take care of my babies you brat

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **❤️ jackwang** , **parkjae** , **loljamie** , **myg** and **98** others liked. 

 **knamjoon** .

 

_comments disabled_

 

 

-

 

 

**producers of philosophy**

 

 

 **minpd:** joonie, don't do this to yourself. 

 **minpd** : whatever you're going through, don't go through it by yourself. 

 


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jiminie** : 10/10 would marry
> 
>  **taemedown** : please ill cry
> 
>  **taemedown** : can we have a fall wedding? in November so it’s right between our birthdays?
> 
>  **jiminie** : Of course baby, we can even wear blue like you want!!
> 
>  **wooyoungie** : can I be the flower boy!! o(*>ω<*)o
> 
>  **taemedown** : PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super busy today!! Hope you guys had a great day and make sure you’re drinking water, it’s very hot out here!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I see that there was some confusion at one point:
> 
> deadfirst - Seokjin  
> deadinside - Yoongi 
> 
> Just in advance, I want to say I'm sorry lmao

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

**jiminie:**

****

****

**jiminie** : He can fuck me until my ass is nothing but a hole to him.

 **jiminie** : Until all I can taste on my tongue is his dick

 **jiminie** : Until all I can see is the inside of my head from how far my eyes roll back

 **jiminie** : Lee Taemin?

 **jiminie** : My man

 **jiminie** : Park Jimin?

 **jiminie** : His bitch

 **jiminie** : What’s the term?

 **jiminie** : Oh.

 **jiminie** : Period Pooh

 **hobihoe** : I told you not to come back to the studio for the rest of the week and this is what you do in your spare time?

 **hobihoe** : What is wrong with you?

 **jiminie** : Did you do not read what I wrote?

 **jiminie** : Are you as blind as you are mean?

 **hobihoe** : Mean? BITCH I’M A BLESSING

 **jiminie** : I CAN’T DNCE BECAUSE OF YOU

 **minyoongi** : Actually, you’re not dancing because of your bad coping tendencies. btw, what did you have for breakfast?

 **jiminie** : soup that koo left, then I snacked on some of those chips in the cabinet

 **minyoongi** : that’s my pretty baby

 **jiminie** : oh…

 **hobihoe** : PLEASE ARE YOU EXTRA HORNY TODAY OR WHAT?

 **jiminie** : Dancing usually helps me out with extra frustrations okay?

 **jiminie** : Don’t yell, I am but a baby

 **hobihoe** : Bitch.

 **wooyoungie** : okay, but you’re really going to just say all that about Taemin and forget about the man of the century

 **wooyoungie** :

**wooyoungie** : there’s only two Hoseok hyung’s I would let destroy my throat uwu

 **hobihoe** :

**minyoongi** : The way I’m about to kill a man

 **jiminie** : Wooyoung you have GREAT taste baby!!

 **hobihoe** : I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING HYUN

 **minyoongi** : Your name is Hoseok is it not?

 **wooyoungie** : Hoseok hyung could like choke me

 **minyoongi** : HOSEOK

 **hobihoe** : PLEASE WOOYOUNG

 **wooyoungie** : (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **seoking** : woo-ah, you’re really a brat huh?

 **wooyoungie** : only a little

 **bunn** : A lot

 **bunn** : don’t know where he learned that from

 **taemedown** : seriously?

 **taemedown** : He learned it from you, who learned it from the biggest brat of them all

 **taemedown** : Park Jimin

 **jiminie** : …

 **jiminie** : I want to be fucked

 **seoking** : WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PLEASE

 **jiminie** : I am but a hole that needs to be filled

 **jiminie** : like can one of my beautiful boyfriends please just come home and like wreck me until I cry

 **wooyoungie** : （゜◇゜）

 **hobihoe** : JIMIN YOU CAN COME BACK TO DANCE BUT PLEASE SHUT UP

 **jiminie** : I have two dicks at my disposal but yet no one is trying to rearrange my guts.

 **jiminie** : I’m a fucking delight to sleep with

 **taemedown** : I think he’s lost it

 **jiminie** : I REALLY WANT TO CHOKE ON DICK

 **seoking** : SOMEONTE THAKE HIS PHONE

 **bunn** : Yoongi hyung just took Jimin’s phone, we apologize for those who have been traumatized o(*>ω<*)o

 **seoking** : jfc, did we really deserve this?

 **seoking** : The boy just wanted to dance Hoseok-ah, why didn’t you let him?

 **hobihoe** : He was running himself into the ground, I rather read his disgusting sexcapades than let him destroy himself.

 **seoking** : perhaps you are the better hyung

 **hobihoe** : SCREENSHOT AND PRINTED BITCH

 

**oh we _cute_  cute**

 

 **prettywoo** : hyungie, I hope everything is okay with you. I haven’t seen you in the last few days. everyone is saying to let you come when you’re ready, but I just want you to know that I love you okay?

 **prettywoo** : I don’t know what you’re going to through, but I hope it gets better. You deserve the world and so much more. You’re always there for everyone and you never hesitate to make sure we’re okay.

 **prettywoo** : If it helps, you helped me…

 **prettywoo** : I have a date, with the friend I was telling you about… I’m nervous but I’m going to do my best!! That’s what you always taught me hyungie.

 **prettywoo** : So, do your best as well okay? I always believe in you!!

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **seoking** : Since we have fall break next week, are any of you going home for the week?

 **taemedown** : I would rather choke on nails.

 **hobihoe** : ….

 **hobihoe** : Tomorrow we are having a self-care day, okay?

 **taemedown** : That actually sounds nice hyungie…

 **hobihoe** : Great, i'll pick you up after therapy. But I’m not going home hyung. My folks are going out of town for business.

 **seoking** : Sounds good!

 **wooyoungie** : I don’t go home unless bun hyung goes home because I don’t really have anyone at home for me!!

 **hobihoe** : ….

 **hobihoe** : I thin kmy heart is going to give out soon

 **hobihoe** : Why did both of the cutest babies have a shitty home life? Do you wanna join self-care day as well?

 **wooyoungie** : umm… I’m actually busy tomorrow hyungie but I can meet you on Friday and we can go to Starbucks if you want!!

 **hobihoe** : Meet me before your practice!

 **wooyoungie** : okay

 **minyoongi** : Not going home, since winter break is soon

 **minyoongi** : Busan boys aren’t going home either because Jungkook’s parents are going to see his brother and Jimin is just going to be sad that everyone is here without him.

 **jiminie** : why are you exposing me?

 **minyoongi** : but did I lie?

 **seoking** : okay so all my babies are accounted for

 **taemedown** : ….

 **seoking** : I’ll ask him later.

 **minyoongi** : Just for reassurance, because MY BESTFRIEND isn’t answering me, no one has heard or seen him either correct?

 **wooyoungie** : no hyungie…

 **taemedown** : hyung doesn't really come home when I'm up, most of the time I hear him but then he goes to his room before I can check on him. 

 **taemedown** : then he leaves before I get up...

 **hobihoe** : I haven’t heard from him, but I did see him Monday going to class, but I was rushing to lecture so I couldn't talk

 **jiminie** : a negative hyung

 **taemedown** : aren't the two of you in the same room?

 **jiminie** : Hyung is getting snacks from the kitchen while I make sure Koo is okay

 **wooyoungie** : IS HYUNGIE OKAY

 **jiminie** : yes baby!! nothing’s wrong, Jungkook’s just a little out of it and I’m making sure he gets a lot of cuddles!

 **wooyoungie** : give him kisses!!

 **taemedown** : ya’ll so nasty but that’s so wholesome as well.

 **jiminie** : you act like my aftercare isn't 100/10 bitch

 **taemedown** : you did sing to me and play with my hair, so I’ll give you that

 **hobihoe** : can you both please, I just got over the fact that ya’ll fucked

 **seoking** : how could you possibly forget?

 **seoking** : Jimin eye fucks Taehyung every time he walks into a room

 **taemedown** : I mean I do the same to him…

 **taemedown** : have you seen him?

 **jiminie** : If I wasn’t a committed man, I would seriously eat you out just for that

 **minyoongi** : I’m really going to kick your ass when I get back in the room bitch

 **jiminie** : ANYWYA

 **jiminie** : Just

 **jiminie** :

**jiminie** : That’s my baby

 **jiminie** : 10/10 would marry

 **taemedown** : please ill cry

 **taemedown** : can we have a fall wedding? in November so it’s right between our birthdays?

 **jiminie** : Of course baby, we can even wear blue like you want!!

 **wooyoungie** : can I be the flower boy!! o(*>ω<*)o

 **taemedown** : PLEASE

 **seoking** : Did I just witness the planning of a wedding?

 **hobihoe** : For best friends where one of them is in a committed relationship with two other men

 **minyoongi** : You all just witnessed the breaking up of this relationship and when I get in the room, Jimin’s going to pack his bags to go live with Taehyung.

 

-

 

**❤️ vantae, bunwoo, kimseok, hobiseok,** and **237** others liked

 **parkjimi** Everyone is invited to the official wedding of Taehyung and I. We ask for all gifts to be sex toys and money uwu 

_view comments..._

**bunkoo** sometimes i really wish our moms never met.

 **bunwoo** AND I'M THE FLOWER BOY!!

 **kimseok** you really made me read that caption with my own two eyes

 **hobiseok** When are you and Yoongi going to stop trying to date everyone? 

 

-

 

 

**too old for this shit**

 

 

 **deadinside** : You’ve talked to him.

 **deadfirst** : Are you asking me or telling me?

 **deadinside** : Making an observation, given that you are the only one that didn’t answer me when I asked if any of you have been in contact with him.

 **deadinside** : You said you would ask him later if he could come next week…

 **deadinside** : That’s crazy, I’ve been blowing him up for the last week or so and he didn’t even have the nerve to read my shit, but you’ve talked to him?

 **deadfirst** : Yoongi, he just needed someone who he could confide in…

 **deadinside** : AND THAT COULDN’T BE HIS BEST FRIEND?

 **deadinside** : What is it that he had to drop off the face of the earth and contact you, but I can’t know? After everything, we’ve been through? Why am I in the dark?

 **deadfirst** : Yoongi, don’t make it sound like he’s trying to hurt you on purpose. Namjoon is just going through some things right now and he needs time to understand everything. When he’s ready to talk, then he will talk but until then we have to wait.

 **deadinside** : “we” lol

 **deadinside** : “we” have been keeping a lot of secrets, lately haven’t we?

 **deadfirst** : You don’t get to do that, Yoongi.

 **deadfirst** : Not, when everything was happening with Taehyung, you and Jimin kept us out the loop. Sometimes we have to face things ourselves then address it with the group. Namjoon wanted someone to talk to and he chose me, that’s just his decision he needed to make, and you have to respect it.

 **deadinside** : Namjoon knows every little thing about me.

 **deadinside** : Namjoon knows things that I hate about myself, that I love about myself, he even knows things about me that I didn’t even know.

 **deadinside** : Namjoon knows more than Jimin and Jungkook combined.

 **deadinside** : He made it his mission to know who I was and that he truly knew me, that no one else can possibly touch that level of intimacy with me. I’ve told Namjoon things that tore me apart, that ripped me to shreds and damn near made me lose my mind.

 **deadinside** : How is it that I have to fight tooth and nail to know who Kim Namjoon really is?

 **deadinside** : Why is it that whenever it’s time for me to be there for him, he hides and I have to find him? That I try my best to fight for him, to make sure he knows that he’s not alone but he never lets me bare those battles with him?

 **deadfirst** : Yoongi, you know Namjoon better than any of us. Don’t let this stop you from seeing that.

 **deadinside** : It’s kind of hard to see anything when the person who showed you everything in the world doesn’t want you there.

 **deadinside** : When you talk to him again, tell him that I’m done chasing after him.

 **deadinside** : That he knows where to find me when he wants to understand what it’s like to trust in your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW 
> 
>  
> 
> DIDN'T MEAN FOR ALL THIS BUT THAT HAPPENED!


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **taemedown** : yeah, hyung said we're going to relax before ordering dinner and watching teen wolf
> 
>  **jiminie** : Derek Hale Hyung can choke me 
> 
>  **seoking** : DEREK HALE HYUNG 
> 
>  **seoking** : BITCH HE SN'T EVEN KOREN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Homophobic language

-

 

**❤️ vantae, parkjimi, kimseok, myg,** and  **290** others liked

 **hobiseok** if me acting like a fool gets you to smile, then I'll be your personal clown everyday

_view comments..._

**myg** I mean your life is already a joke so...

 **bunwoo** hyungie is so cute!! 

 **hanjisungie** I think I love a man 

 **parkjimi** @ **hanjisungie** , back off hoe. he's taken.

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **jiminie** : I miss my baby :(

 **bunn** : you are literally sitting next to me

 **jiminie** : no, I mean Tae baby

 **bunn** : hyungie…

 **bunn** : choke

 **seoking** : OKAY BEFORE THAT TAKES A TURN

 **seoking** : They are cute, aren’t they?

 **taemedown** : Thanks!! Hobi hyung was really nice to me the whole day and it was so sweet. He picked me up from therapy and then we went to lunch and he even took me to get a massage.

 **taemedown** : I felt really pretty

 **jiminie** : AS YOU SHOULD BABY

 **jiminie** : I miss you, when are you coming home?

 **seoking** : He doesn’t even live with yall

 **jiminie** : mind your business fossil

 **jiminie** : Taehyung knows where home is

 **taemedown** : With Namjoon hyungie

 **jiminie** : BITCH

 **bunn** : does anyone know how hyungie is doing?

 **bunn** : I’ve sent him pictures of my outfit the other day and he saw them, so I hope he’s alright

 **minyoongi** : lol, atleast he looks at your messages

 **seoking** : Yoongi.

 **minyoongi** : what.

 **seoking** : Don’t start

 **minyoongi** : whatever, not like I should care anyway

 **hobihoe** : Are we missing something?

 **hobihoe** : I feel a little left out right now

 **minyoongi** : Well join the fucking club Hoseok, you’re not the only fucking one

 **jiminie** : Hyung.

 **seoking** : Yoongi, I’m serious stop!

 **bunn** : Yoonie, are you alright?

 **minyoongi** : I’m fine Jungkook.

 **minyoongi** : I’m going to be at the studio late tonight, you guys don’t have to wait up for me.

 **jiminie** : Hyung don’t do that

 **minyoongi** : I’ll make sure to eat or whatever

 **minyoongi** : bye.

 **wooyoungie** : Is hyung okay?

 **seoking** : To answer your question Jungkook, yes essentially Namjoon is doing fine. He’s just going through some things. And Wooyoung, Yoongi is just reacting to how Namjoon is handling those things.

 **seoking** : They will both be fine…

 **hobihoe** : You’ve been talking with Namjoon?

 **seoking** : He’s been contacting me, yes.

 **jiminie** : Ah, I see.

 **bunn** : Hyung’s not handling that well.

 **seoking** : no, he hasn’t

 **taemedown** : Well, I’ll just speak for myself but thanks for making sure Hyung is alright Seokjinnie hyung. Because it sucks not being to help the person you’re living with, but I’m glad he’s talking with you.

 **seoking** : He’ll come around Tae, sweetie, Namjoon…

 **seoking** : Namjoon just has some things that are going on and he’s a little confused on how to handle it all.

 **seoking** : We’ll all be okay

 **hobihoe** : I hope so.

 

-

 

**❤️ bunkoo** ,  **parkjimi** ,  **vantae** ,  **kimseok** and  **300**  others liked.

 **bunwoo** thanks for the sweater hyungie, i'll return it never 

view comments...

 **parkjimi** WHEW THATS A BADDIE

 **kdosung** still wearing these ugly ass skirts fag?

 **bunkoo** **@kdosung,** still don't know how to keep your mouth shut bitch? don't make me personally kick your teeth in

 **hobiseok** **@bunkoo** , I see what minnie means. that's kinda hot.

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **wooyoungie:** we're going to ignore the comment and appreciate how cute i am!!

 **taemedown** : THE FUCKING CUTEST

 **taemedown** : where did your 'hyungie' get his sweater from? 

 **wooyoungie** : he said from a thrift store, the one never song's bakery

 **hobihoe** : Okay, but where are you clothes young man? 

 **bunn** : oop 

 **wooyoungie** : huh? 

 **wooyoungie** : I have them on hyung? 

 **wooyoungie** : I wouldn't walk around naked lol

 **jiminie** : lmao, duh hobi hoe 

 **hobihoe** : Shut your mouth Park, before I ban you for another week

 **jiminie** : MOUTH SHUT

 **seoking** : Hoseok, are you about to do your mother hen thing? 

 **taemedown** : He's pouting lmao 

 **jiminie** : You guys are still together ? 

 **taemedown** : yeah, hyung said we're going to relax before ordering dinner and watching teen wolf

 **jiminie** : Derek Hale Hyung can choke me 

 **seoking** : DEREK HALE HYUNG 

 **seoking** : BITCH HE SN'T EVEN KOREN

 **bunn** : but he can still choke him, me too while he's at it

 **hobihoe** : Can you sluts focus? 

 **hobihoe** : **@wooyoungie** , it's well into November and the air is getting brisk 

 **wooyoungie** : but i have on a sweater

 **hobihoe** : and a skirt.

 **wooyoungie** : and thigh-high socks!!

 **seoking** : Hoseok, you're going to lose this battle 

 **wooyoungie** : baby cute

 **wooyoungie** : im baby

 **hobihoe** : When he gets sick, i better not hear not a word about it 

 **taemedown** : so you're not taking care of him? 

 **wooyoungie** : (´,,•ω•,,)

 **hobihoe** : i never said that 

 **jiminie:** Face it you're whipped for a baby

 **wooyoungie** : （*´▽｀*）

 

 

**tiger & baby woo**

 

 

 **tiger** : So, this whole dating thing…

 **babywoo** : I’m not dating anyone…

 **tiger** : sounds like dating toooo mmeeeeee

 **babywoo** : well it’s not hyungie

 **babywoo** : atleast not yet…

 **babywoo** : I don’t think…

 **tiger** : Okay baby, tell hyungie about this mystery man then.

 **tiger** : Go ahead and gush over him

 **babywoo** : I don’t wanna gush over him!

**tiger:**

 

 **babywoo** : I’m going to tell hyungie you’re being mean!!

 **tiger** : lol which one?

 **babywoo** : ALL OF THEM ESPECIALLY BUN HYUNG

 **tiger** : YOU’RE A SNITCH JUNG WOOYOUNG

 **tiger** : just tell me about you’re ‘hyungie’, I know you’re not talking about him to Koo yet

 **tiger:** just let it out

 **babywoo** : fine.

 **babywoo** : HYUNGIE IS SO NICE AND HE’S ALWAYS THERE WHENEVER I WANT TO TALK BUT THEN HE’S ALWAYS THERE TO JUST SIT IN SILENCE WITH ME TOO AND I JUST REALLY LIKE BEING AROUND HIM

 **babywoo** : It’s comforting, you know? It’s like whenever I talk he just pays attention and I know you guys do that too but it’s different with him, because hyungie will always bring little things back up. He’s always asking me about dance and classes and he’s always making sure I get in the house before he leaves.

 **babywoo** : and he smells so good

 **babywoo** : okay that’s creepy but its true. hyungie is really tall actually lol, he’s like taller than pretty hyung and it’s like whenever we hug he always tuck my head under his and it’s like the BEST feeling ever.

 **babywoo** : he’s always drawing, there’s always pen marks on his hands and he keeps a pad with him all the time and sometimes he gets lost in his drawings that I just want to stare at him because he always does this pout when he’s concentrating and I just want to kiss his face

 **babywoo** : hyungie deserves all the kisses and cuddles and he’s just very nice to me.

 **babywoo** : he makes me feel safe.

 **babywoo** : okay, im done tae tae hyungie…

 **tiger** : Woo-ah, sweetie

 **babywoo** : yeah?

 **tiger** : You’re falling in love aren’t you?

 **babywoo** : I think so hyungie…

 

 

 

**koo’s boyfriends:**

 

 

 **minnie:** Since I know Jungkook's not going to say anything because he's the softie, I'll go ahead and say it cause I don't give two shits. 

 **minnie** : Min Yoongi, get your head out your ass and try to understand it from his point of view. Would you rather Namjoon go through everything by himself or being able to talk with someone? 

 **minnie** : He didn't talk with you first, big fucking whoop

 **minnie** : Taehyung didn't even tell me about therapy until it was time for him to jet off to Daegu for the weekend. He spoke about everything with Namjoon before he told me anything and I didn't get mad because I knew that at the end of the day, Taehyung understands that he can still come to me when he's ready. 

 **minnie** : I get that it hurts, but you have to be patient Yoongi. You can't force him to come to you, Namjoon has to come to you on his own and he will because you guys are best friends and have been through so much together. Just give him time, yeah? 

 **minnie** : Also, you've been dodging everybody by being in your studio but let me tell you this, if you don't be in the bed cuddling with your two boyfriends TONIGHT, your ass is mine and I don't mean that in a good way either. 

 **minnie** : Get it together Min, you're smarter than this.

 

 

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 

 **bunn** : hello can I say something about a man that’s after my heart and never get’s enough recognition? like yeah, I may have two boyfriends and harboring a crush on Namjoon hyungie but let’s talk about a real man I’m going to marry someday because he deserves the best and that’s me.

 **jiminie** : I

 **bunn** :

**bunn** : Kim Seokjin

 **bunn** : The best hyung out here because he’s always making sure we’re all okay and never bats an eye. He’s always picking all of us up when we’re down and doesn’t even hesitate to put us first. Maybe hyungie doesn’t see it sometimes but he’s the absolute best and I want you all to know that!

 **seoking** : oh koo baby please

 **seoking** : hyung’ll cry

 **hobihoe** : Bitch more than likely you’re already crying

 **seoking** : And what of it hoe?

 **seoking** : Don’t you have some dick to suck or something?

 **wooyoungie** : Hyungie’s with me!!

 **wooyoungie** : LOOK!!

 **wooyoungie** :

**wooyoungie** : cute hyungie

 **bunn** : but we were talking about the BEST hyungie

 **taemedown** : Are they really doing this?

 **wooyoungie** : that’s nice and all but we need to talk about the CUTEST AND BESTEST hyungie

 **jiminie** : Sometimes you just gotta let them

 **hobihoe** : Why does Wooyoung look like he’s about to fight?

 **wooyoungie** : because we need people to see how great you are hyungie!!

 **wooyoungie** : the BEST there is

 **bunn** : WHEN A KIM SEOKJIN EXIST

 **bunn** : VERY UNLIKELY

 **seoking** : Jungkook, baby it’s okay!

 **wooyoungie** : YEAH IT’S OKAY TO KNOW THAT HOSEOK HYUNGIE IS THE BEST

 **seoking** : I wasn’t going to say that—

 **hobihoe** : bitch, you really think you’re all that?

 **seoking** : obviously

 **bunn** : OBVIOUSLY

 **jiminie** : Koo lmao

 **wooyoungie** : HOSEOK HYUNGIE ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO KEEP US ALL HAPPY WHEN WE’RE FEELING DOWN AND HE ALWAYS MAKES US LAUGH!

wooyoungie: he's great at dancing and he's very patient and encouraging to everyone!! 

 **wooyoungie** : he has a lot of good advice, he loves cuddles and he even plays with my hair when I’m sad and kisses my forehead!!

 **taemedown** : ‘hyungie’ wouldn’t like that lmao

 **wooyoungie** : ANYWYA

 **wooyoungie** : Jung Hoseok is superior

 **bunn** : Kim Seokjin walked so Jung Hoseok could run

 **jiminie** : pretty sure Hoseok himself doesn’t even run

 **hobihoe** : bitch I’ll choke you out

 **seoking** : careful, he likes things like that

 **jiminie** : and if I do?

 **jiminie** : you see Hoseok’s hands?

 **jiminie** : PLEASE CHOKE ME

 **taemedown** : Minnie, please put the whore in you back where it came from

 **wooyoungie** : JUNG ‘SUNSHINE’ HOSEOK

 **bunn** : KIM ‘A GOD’ SEOKJIN

 **seoking** : Koo, baby it’s okay lol

 **hobihoe** : yeah, guys it’s fine you don’t have to fight to show your love for us.

 **jiminie** : I mean

 **seoking** : shut up bitch

 **seoking** : Baby buns, what we are getting at is that we thank you so much and we appreciate you more than anything

 **hobihoe** : Yeah, it’s good to know that you both appreciate us so much!

 **seoking** : You guys never forget to make sure we’re all appreciated and we love you both so much okay!

 **hobihoe** : Our favorite buns!!

 **bunn** : IWANT CUDDLES NOW

 **wooyoungie** : KISSES

 **taemedown** : lol

 **wooyoungie** : CAN YOU PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired, like I’m running off of pure strength alone.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wooyoungie** : Yoonie hyungie, are you okay now?
> 
>  **seoking** : Translation
> 
>  **hobihoe** : “You done bitching?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slept! I promise, thank you guys for worrying about me! It’s just been a rough couple of weeks and I’m trying to adjust but it’s all going to get better!!

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

**seoking** : Okay, I gave all of you time over the weekend to get your shit together but you’re all coming over for dinner in two days.

 **seoking** : So, on Wednesday at precisely 4pm, I want everyone at my place.

 **seoking** : You don’t have classes because it’s break and you all already confirmed that you’re going to be here so don’t even try to dip at the last minute.

 **wooyoungie** : I WOULDN’T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD HYUNGIE!!

 **seoking** : I always knew you were my favorite baby

 **bunn** : …

 **bunn** : :( 

 **seoking** : You’re my favorite bun, no one can ever replace you my jealous baby

 **jiminie** : Don’t mind him, he’s just mad because Yoongi won’t let him out the bed

 **jiminie** : Jungkook keeps trying to get up to leave to go the studio but Yoongi won’t let him leave.

 **taemedown** : Thought it was you, who wasn’t supposed to at the studio

 **hobihoe** : His ban was up on Saturday, but it’s closed today and I have the key so neither of them can go

 **bunn** : I WANNA DANCE

 **seoking** : Two step your ass in the house. You and Jimin are going to make me pop a blood vessel

 **wooyoungie** : how is yoonie hyungie!!

 **hobihoe** : Okay but how can you call him Yoonie?

 **minyoongi** : Because he can, don’t question him bitch

 **wooyoungie** : Yoonie hyungie, are you okay now?

 **seoking** : Translation

 **hobihoe** : “You done bitching?”

 **minyoongi** : The day you remember that I can get into just about any lock will be the day that you also remember that I can break your knees four different ways

 **taemedown** : Is that possible?

 **minyoongi** : Let’s test it

 **hobihoe** : WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THREATHENING ME

 **minyoongi** : You make my skin itch

 **bunn** : I wanna dance

 **jiminie** : Just twirl in the bedroom Koo, hyung isn’t letting you go far

 **minyoongi** : I’m fine btw Woo-ah

 **jiminie** : Yeah, he was put in his place

 **seoking** : Translation

 **jiminie** : Jungkook edge him until hyung broke, the dom got dom’d by the ultimate subby baby

 **taemedown** : When exactly are you going to stop?

 **jiminie** : When I’m dead and even after that, I’ll keep making sure my spirit let everyone know that I’m fucking my babies in the afterlife

 **hobihoe** : I wish I never met you

 **wooyoungie** : Don’t be mean to Minnie hyungie!!

 **jiminie** : Yeah bitch!

 **hobihoe** : Jimin I’ll cut your solo

 **jiminie** : okay now wait a minute

 **jiminie** : That’s uncalled for

 **bunn** : he’s crying in the kitchen

 **minyoongi** : Hoseok

 **jiminie** : I’M SNT EVEN CRYING

 **hobihoe** : Looks like that solo is going to WinWin

 **jiminie** : OSEOK BHYUNG PLSE

 **hobihoe** : You know he’s been talking to be lately about staying after more for tips on what he can do to get ready for the end of the year performance

 **jiminie** : HYUIASL

 **minyoongi** : Wait, Hoseok, I really think he’s in the kitchen crying

 **hobihoe** : NO JIMIN HYUNG WAS PLAYING THAT WAS MEAN OF ME

 **hobihoe** : YOU KNOW NO ONE CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE YOU’RE MY FUCKING PRODIGY

 **hobihoe** : Hyung took the joke too far, but don’t think for a second that anyone can take your place. You hear me? You’re too talented to be replaced, no one can do what you do and you and I both know that. No one has that drive and determination like you, your skills are unmatched

 **hobihoe** : Forgive hyung, I will never cut you from something you’ve earned so much do you understand me? You don’t ever have to worry about that because you’ve worked for it and because of that you’ll always get far Minnie.

 **jiminie** : I’sm reallsy csying now

 **hobihoe** : Aww, baby, don’t cry

 **taemedown** : Alright, don’t try to steal my best friend bitch

 **taemedown** : You got your own

 **wooyoungie** : I miss my best friend

 **bunn** : Wouldn’t miss me if you weren’t going out so much

 **seoking** : Jungkook

 **bunn** : I’m just saying, the last time I’ve seen Wooyoung was two weeks ago.

 **bunn** : He’s always with ‘hyungie’

 **bunn** : like who even is that?

 **bunn** : why haven’t I met him yet?

 **taemedown** : Koo, calm down

 **wooyoungie** : Jungkook hyung

 **seoking** : uh oh

 **wooyoungie** : I apologize for not being around, but you haven’t tried to meet up with me either. You can’t get upset when you haven’t tried to really contact me to hang out either. Hyungie is just always there when I need him to be

 **bunn** : But who is this guy?

 **bunn** : I’m sorry if I’m coming off mean but I can’t give you to him if I don’t know anything about him.

 **bunn** : How do I know he’s not some meanie waiting to hurt you?

 **bunn** : I will fight him

 **wooyoungie** : You don’t have to fight anyone

 **wooyoungie** : Hyungie is nice

 **bunn** : What’s his name, I won’t go looking for him, I promise

 **wooyoungie** : Choi Kailon, he goes by Kai but he’s not from South Korea. He moved here when he was about 10 from America, he doesn’t go to our school and he’s very nice.

 **wooyoungie** : He's like one of the nicest people you'll ever meet.

 **bunn:** Promise?

 **wooyoungie** : I promise, he’s very nice to me

 **bunn** : Okay, I trust you. Hyung is sorry for getting defensive, I just get nervous

 **wooyoungie** : I know hyungie, it’s okay. I’ll try to speak more about Kai to you and let him know I need to spend time with my favorite bun hyung

 **taemedown** : My chest hurt

 **seoking** : God, I love when best friends can calmly talk with each other

 **minyoongi** : Bitch if you’re going to call me out just say so

 **minyoongi** : I’m still mad but Namjoon knows that no matter what I have his back

 **minyoongi** : Even if the world was ending, I would still fight to get to him

 **seoking** : that’s so gay

 **minyoongi** : I’m pan but go off

 **taemedown** : Where is my baby?

 **minyoongi** :

**minyoongi** : Hoseok came over and kept hugging Min, so now they are on the floor laughing and cuddling. 

 **taemedown** : That's so cute, I love Minnie

 **taemedown** : Please let Hoseok hyungie know that I'm going to punch him in the face for trying to steal my baby uwu

 **hobihoe** : TAEHYUNG PLEASE

 

 

 

 **bunnies united uwu** **🐇**

 

 

 **babybun** : sometimes I forget that you really don’t like sharing me

 **babybun** : but I promise that Kai hyungie is really great and you’ll like him, I promise bun hyung

 **hyungiebun** : I just don’t like people being mean to you, you don’t deserve it and I just want to protect you from all that. I know that I can’t but after the last five years, it’s like that’s all I know.

 **hyungiebun** : I even hesitated with the guys and they are like family to us.

 **hyungiebun** : It’s just…

 **hyungiebun** : You’re my best friend and I would literally die for you. I know that sound overdramatic but it’s like if there’s something that’s bothering you or something you need then I’m going to do whatever I need to do to make sure you’re alright. Sometimes I forget about the consequences and just focus on your wellbeing but at the end of the day, I’m going to always look out for you.

 **hyungiebun** : Literally it’s like im programmed to be this way

 **babybun** : ahhhh, hyungie

 **babybun** : but you have to trust me as well!

 **hyungiebun** : I do trust you! It’s this ugly world I don’t trust with you!

 **babybun** : And even so, you’re going to have to let me do what I need to do in order to grow hyungie. Even though it’s been five years, you’ve taught me so much and I’m forever grateful for you, but you have to know that I have to do things on my own. You might hate some of the decision that I make but at the end of the day, I’m an adult.

 **babybun** : But I’ll always need you too.

 **hyungiebun** : Yoongi’s teasing me because I’m crying but jokes on him because when I tell him that you’re finally growing up he’s’ going to be crying too.

 **babybun** : of course lol

 **hyungiebun** : Whenever you’re ready, I would like to meet this Kai hyung. Not because I want to interrogate him, but because I want to meet the guy that seems to be stealing my baby away from me.

 **hyungiebun** : If he’s important to you, I would really like to meet him.

 **babybun** : okay, hyungie. we can do that!!

 **hyungiebun** : jfc now I see what the hyungs were talking about, being the hyung is such a tiring and heart wrenching thing

 **babybun** : I’m coming over for cuddles and to make sure you don’t cry yourself dry

 **hyungiebun** : please

 

-

 

**❤️ vantae** ,  **bunwoo** ,  **parkjimi** ,  **myg**  and  **300** others liked

 **bunkoo**  seconds before Wooyoung ran into traffic because a puppy was in the middle of the road

_view comments..._

**bunwoo** In my defense that was a reflex

 **kimseok** bun, don't think it works that way **@bunwoo**

 **hobiseok** grounded? 

 **bunkoo** so grounded!

 

-

 

**❤️ bunkoo** ,  **kimseok** , **hobiseok** ,  **knamjoon** and  **278** others liked.

 **bunwoo** he said he wanted to feel like Mike

_view comments..._

**parkjimi** for THE LOVE OF CHRIST HOW

 **myg** this is exactly why we don't let either of you out of sight

 **vantae** Sometimes you forget how strong Jungkook is until he does shit like this 

 **bunkoo** admit it, this was a great picture

 

-

 

**two (2) bunnies & their sex knights**

 

 **jiminie** : I think my heart is going to give out between the two of them soon

 **taemedown** : Okay but you have to admit that Koo’s picture was cool

 **bunn** : Thanks tae tae hyung!!

 **minyoongi** : Tae don’t encourage him

 **hobihoe** : let’s not forget that someone ran into traffic

 **wooyoungie** : lol

 **seoking** : you’re lol’ing but when you to dinner, you’re in time out

 **wooyoungie** : HYUNG

 

 

**producers of philosophy**

 

 

 **kimpd** : I know you’re mad with me, but can I call you?

 **kimpd** : Please hyung?

 **minpd** : you never have to ask stupid

 **minpd** : hyung will always answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMGI!!!
> 
> I really love when Wookook get together, they make my heart hurt in a good way uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: Kai isn’t Kai from EXO! This is just a made up character that I wanted to have.   
>  
> 
> You'll get a written chapter next update, so Joonie will be back!!


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon get's the love that he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: some shitty parents pt. 232809380293

The voices of his group of friends were heard before Namjoon could even get to the door of Seokjin’s apartment. He smiled to himself, finding comfort in the noises of everyone’s voices melting together.

“You’re gonna stand there all day or you’re going to knock?” Namjoon jumped, not hearing the person walk up behind him. Hoseok laughed, pressing his shoulder up against the younger man’s. “Good to finally see you after weeks of isolation.”

Namjoon went to speak but it seemed his words escaped him, his hands began to feel clammy and trembled slightly. His skin felt like it was getting a little too tight.

Hoseok, always the one to ease anyone’s mind, “Don’t take it to heart Joonie, we understand. We might not know what you were going through but I hope you know that no matter what we’re always there for you.”

He nodded, smiling softly when Hoseok smiled at him.

“Shall we then?” The older man nodded towards the door, Namjoon timidly agreed, watching Hoseok reach up to knock on the door in three short knocks. “You’ll be fine Joon.”

Letting out a breath, Namjoon eyes widen when the door pulled open not too long after, the door being opened caused the noise from inside to be heard into the hallways clearer and Namjoon could now hear that Taehyung and Jimin were teasing Wooyoung, who was crying for Jungkook to help him, but the other boy just smiled.

“It’s about time you got here Hos—” Seokjin stopped when he saw Namjoon standing there as well. “Well, it’s good to see that you brought our favorite boy back.”

Ducking his head, Namjoon smiled “Hey hyung,”

“Good to have you back.” The eldest pulled the two into the apartment.

Hoseok ran over to jump in on the fun, while Seokjin stopped Namjoon at the door. The younger let the eldest bring him into a hug which Namjoon relaxed into. Seokjin was the only person that Namjoon really got to talk to over the last three weeks or so but still, the older man didn’t know much. He just knew that Namjoon needed some time to get himself together.

“I think there’s someone who’s been waiting for you,” Seokjin said as they pulled back. “He’s been trying to busy himself with cleaning everything like _my_ house would be dirty. I need you to make him sit down soon because if not, he’s going outside for the rest of the dinner.” Seokjin teased.

As if said man could hear Seokjin talking, Namjoon watched as Yoongi walked out the kitchen. The shorter man ran his hand through his hair, which seemed ragged from being pulled so much. Seokjin moved out the way to let Namjoon walked over to his hyung and when Yoongi saw the younger it seemed like no one else mattered.

Namjoon will deny it later, will call everyone a liar, but when his eyes stung he hurried to bury his face in Yoongi’s shoulder—who didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the taller boy.

“It’s like a movie,” Namjoon heard Taehyung try to whisper. “Like when lovers finally reach each other again.”

Usually, he would laugh but Namjoon felt like he was going to break, Yoongi must have sensed it because the elder gently pried Namjoon away and took his hand in Yoongi’s. Namjoon let Yoongi pull him into Seokjin’s room, closing the door behind them. They both sat on the bed, facing each other.

People used to wonder how Namjoon and Yoongi were friends, but Namjoon always told them it because they get each other. They talked about things that people wouldn’t imagine and their interests were similar. Namjoon likes to think it’s mainly because no matter what happens, he knows without a doubt that Yoongi will always be it.

When Namjoon called the elder last night, they didn’t even talk. They didn’t say a word but Namjoon needed to hear Yoongi; talk, snore, rap, _breathe_ —anything that would help Namjoon finally get out his own head and try to make an understanding of everything that’s been going on in his life.

“Whenever you’re ready Joon-ah, hyung will listen.” Yoongi told him before they hung up after being on the phone for almost four hours of complete silence on Namjoon’s part.

He knew that if he didn’t have anybody else, he had Yoongi.

“Um, I” Namjoon cleared his throat, “just so you know, I read hyung’s messages from you. But before you say anything—” Namjoon cut Yoongi off, seeing that the elder was ready to open his mouth. “I get what you were saying. Before we have this discussion, I want you to understand that I know it’s hard being my friend but I’m still so grateful for you.”

Yoongi huffed, “It’s not hard being your friend Joon-ah, it’s a challenge yeah.” Yoongi teased, grabbing Namjoon’s hand so they could have some sort of physical contact. “But that’s what makes you, you. I was just upset because you’re always there for me and Namjoon it hurts when you can’t even help the person that’s always there for you.”

Namjoon nodded, catching all that from the messages that he read. Seokjin doesn’t even know Namjoon saw them. But when the eldest went to the bathroom when they went out one day, Namjoon read them. Seokjin hinted at him speaking with Yoongi but didn’t go into detail about it.

“Sometimes, you get into that head of yours and you don’t know when you get out,” Yoongi continued, leaning over so Namjoon could look him in his eyes. “But I need you to understand that sometimes that isn’t what you need, okay? Even if you feel like you’re spiraling out of control, don’t cut us out. Don’t cut me out. Because as selfish as it may sound, I can’t go without you like the rest.”

“You are my best friend and I am yours, I take that title seriously. Your happiness, health and overall wellbeing matter to me. _You_ matter to me. Ultimately yes, I’m glad you were talking to hyung about everything, but it literally tore me apart not knowing what was going on.” Yoongi stressed, “Even if you feel like you can’t tell me, just please try to let me know that you’re okay or you’re atleast trying to be okay.”

When all Namjoon could do was sit there will his eyes filling with unshed tears, Yoongi snorted, opening his arms and letting the gangly man fall into them. The momentum from Namjoon’s hug caused them to tip back but Namjoon’s hand soften the blow to Yoongi’s head from the mattress.

Their group was very intimate with each other, they didn’t hold back on hugs and soft touches and Namjoon was grateful for that because it felt like Namjoon was going to shake apart if it wasn’t for Yoongi holding him. The elder man rubbed at Namjoon’s back softly, waiting for the younger to talk.

Namjoon’s mind was racing, running a mile a minute and all, he wanted was for it all to stop. The last few weeks that’s all he seemed to be in his head, yelling at himself and trying to make everything of sense but it suffocated him—

Yoongi’s fingers scratch at the nape of Namjoon’s neck, shushing him softly that Namjoon didn’t even notice he was crying.

“Have you ever,” Namjoon tried, “have you ever felt like a failure?”

“You should know that I have that feeling more often than naught,” Yoongi said. “Is that what you’ve been feeling?”

Humming a confirmation, Namjoon kept his eyes on Yoongi’s neck where his face was hidden. “I feel like I’m not doing anything right like I’m a complete failure.”

Usually, Yoongi would say something, tell Namjoon not to think of himself that way but for this time, he felt like the younger needed to just speak.

Namjoon stared at Yoongi’s honey skin, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out where he wanted to start.

“I’m asexual.”

That was all he said, Yoongi laid there, letting the warmth from Namjoon’s body surround him and waited for the younger to continue but Namjoon didn’t say anything else. Yoongi couldn’t say he was necessarily surprised but then again this wasn’t what he was thinking the younger would have said either.

“For years I felt something was wrong, there was something that didn’t make sense about me. I tried to figure it out, you know, that’s me, I need to understand what’s going on.” Namjoon joked but Yoongi could still hear the tremble in his voice. “I’ve slept with people, you know I have but it’s like there was nothing for me, nothing that I enjoyed, and I kept thinking maybe I’m broken. That’s—that’s what they told me.”

Yoongi eyebrow’s furrowed “Who told you that?”

“My parents, they kept saying that I’m broken. Yoongi, they kept saying it and yelling at me and I tried to tell them that I’m not, because I’m not, right? But they didn’t care, they kept shouting at me and I just sat there.” Namjoon sobbed, remembering the hurt he felt when he came out to his parents. “My father said he can’t have a broken and disobedient child.”

Yoongi knew much about how Namjoon’s parents weren’t too happy that he was a music production major, they voiced their distaste in it many times, but they still made sure Namjoon was taken care of. It was a few times they would get in arguments about the subject, but they continued to make sure Namjoon was never without.

“I don’t wanna feel like I’m broken.”

There wasn’t time wasted before Yoongi rolled them over, reaching up when he saw that Namjoon was crying. Thumbing away his tears, Yoongi spoke softly. “You’re not broken Kim Namjoon. Never will you ever be.”

It took years for Namjoon to ever cry in front of Yoongi but right now the younger was bawling while his best friend consoled him. Namjoon chest hurt from crying, feeling like it was caving in from the distress he felt for the last few weeks. Even months being that this was a secret he kept to himself for so long.

“I wanted to tell you but—but—”

“But if your parents did wrong by you, then what was your best friend going to say?” Yoongi guessed, drying the last of Namjoon’s tears. “You’ve really been running wild in that head of your Joon-ah.”

What Yoongi said was true, if his parents didn’t accept him, what proof did he have that his own best friend would try to understand. But in a way Namjoon knew he could trust Yoongi, but when people who brought you into the world called you broken and defective, how are you to know that others won’t.

Namjoon whined when Yoongi went to get up, but the eldest promised he would be back. Yoongi ran out to Seokjin’s bathroom, ignoring all the wondering eyes while he went to go get a wet rag to wipe Namjoon’s face. When he came back, Namjoon was now sitting up rubbing at his eyes.

“Don’t do that stupid, you’re going to cause your eyes to swell,” Yoongi murmured, gently wiping at Namjoon’s eyes and cleaning up his face. “When did you become a cry baby?”

Yoongi smiled when all Namjoon did was pout at him.

“First I want to say, I’m proud of you Namjoon-ah.” Yoongi looked him straight in the eyes. “You are not broken and there isn’t anything wrong with you, so whoever tells you otherwise, can talk to me and I’ll kick their ass. Just because you don’t like sex or find the appeal to it, that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be treated with respect and love.”

“Your parents are trash for telling you that and if they so much as utter those words near you again then there will be hell for them to pay. So, what if you’re asexual, so what if you didn’t want to go into business like they wanted, so what if you want to live your life like you want, they don’t get to say shit but support you and love you.” Yoongi ranted. “There is no harm in anything you’re doing.”

Namjoon ignored when Yoongi rolled his eyes at the tears that gathered once again on the younger’s face, but he quickly made is way into Yoongi’s arms once again.

“I’m going to tell you something and you’re going to believe me: You, Kim Namjoon, are valid.” Yoongi mumbled.

When the two finally walked out of the room, no one said anything about how Namjoon’s eye were red or how Yoongi still had a huge wet spot on his shoulder. They didn’t say anything because Namjoon was smiling, he was laughing, and he was there with them. They didn’t ask him anything and just made sure that smile never left.

And if they noticed that Yoongi kept holding his hand the whole night, they didn’t say a thing about that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some there was the great Namgi reunion, did you guys like it?


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **taemedown** : Feeling a little jittery but eh
> 
>  **wooyoungie** : I’m coming to hold your hand because I can see you sitting on the bench bouncing your leg hyungie
> 
>  **taemedown** : OKAY BUT WHO IS THAT FINE ASS MAN WITH YOU
> 
>  **wooyoungie** : CAN YOU PLEASE FOCUS ON ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dancing horres: 
> 
>  
> 
> little horre: wooyoung  
> horre bun: junkook  
> slutty horre: jimin  
> masterhorre: hoseok

 

 **seoking changed** **_two (2) bunnies & their sex knights_ ** **to _I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU_**

 

 **taemedown** : hyung, I don’t think you can do that

 **seoking** : With all these shitty ass parents, I think it’s my birthright

 **seoking** : Is every Kim family ass but mine?

 **namnam** : My dad even said he wasn’t going to pay for my last semester

 **seoking** : I’M WRITING UP THE ADOPTION PAPERS NOW

 **minyoongi** : Joon are you fucking serious?

 **wooyoungie** : Hyungie, what are you going to do?

 **namnam** : I have money saved from when I worked during the summers and my gran always set aside money in a private account for me. So, I’m going to use just a little from there.

 **namnam** : Don’t worry, I have enough to cover my last semester!

 **minyoongi** : I really want to kick your father’s teeth in

 **taemedown** : Joon’s parents basically disowned him and mine didn’t even like me lmao

 **jiminie** : I don’t think we should be joking about this

 **jiminie** : Tae, baby, are you alright?

 **taemedown** : Feeling a little jittery but eh

 **wooyoungie** : I’m coming to hold your hand because I can see you sitting on the bench bouncing your leg hyungie

 **taemedown** : OKAY BUT WHO IS THAT FINE ASS MAN WITH YOU

 **wooyoungie** : CAN YOU PLEASE FOCUS ON ME

 **taemedown** : BUT THE MAN

 **wooyoungie** : is kai hyung

 **minyoongi** : who?

 **taemedown** : WELL I’LL BE DAMN

 **taemedown** : come hold my hand so I can look at him better

 **wooyoungie** : I don’t even wanna hold your hand anymore

 **jiminie** : no fair I wanna see this hyung too

 **taemedown** : I have to say Wooyoung did what he needed to do in order to get this man because whew

 **taemedown** : your taste in men?

 **taemedown** : 

**jiminie** : on a scale of Seokjin hyung being in love with himself to Jungkook crying about Namjoon’s dimples when was drunk, how fine is he?

 **seoking** : Koo did what now?

 **taemedown** : let’s try Jungkook crying because of Joon’s dimples and because Yoongi called him baby bun and he almost came on the spot

 **minyoongi** : oh

 **bunn** : CAN YOU SHUT YOUR ASS UP

 **jiminie** : damn, he _fine_ fine huh?

 **taemedown** : Vincent Van Gogh art can’t even touch this man’s face

 **wooyoungie** : Can you please stop talking about hyung while he’s able to read over my shoulder?

 **taemedown** : akldfjakiadsj

 **bunn** : hyungie?

 **wooyoungie** : SSOTP

 **taemedown** : HE JUST CALLED WOOYOUNG THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF ART AND THAT ALL THE WORKS HUNG IN THE MUSEUMS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE BEAUTY HE HOLDS

 **taemedown** : I WANT A MAN

 **jiminie** : smooth

 **bunn** : is he being nice to my bun?

 **taemedown** : the nicest, wooyoung hasn’t stop blushing since they sat down

 **bunn** : cute

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon’s crying

 **namnam** : NO I’M NOT

 **minyoongi** : You are literally resting your head on my shoulder while crying

 **wooyoungie** : PRETTY HYUNGIE

 **namnam** : hyung is lying

 **seoking** : translation

 **minyoongi** : He’s happy that you are happy and he’s crying because he doesn’t know what to do with all those emotions

 **jiminie** : that’s so fucking cute

 **bunn** : I’m coming with KISSES FOR MY FAVORITE HYUNGIE

 **seoking** : it’s like he doesn’t even care about our feelings

 **minyoongi** : please you were never anybody’s favorite

 **seoking** : I will literally stomp you

 

 

 **dancing horres** :

 

 

 **masterhorre** : I think I’m going to throw up

 **slutty** **horre** : Can you do that after practice?

 **slutty** **horre** : You always get emotional when you’re sick

 **horre** **bun** : Hoseokie hyung what’s wrong?

 **masterhorre** : Big Hit Entertainment sent me a letter that they will be at the performance in two weeks and they are excited to see what I have to offer. They said I was a recommendation for their company

 **little** **horre** : ASKDJFKAJKJA HYUNIES

 **masterhorre** : I’M GOING TO THROW UP

 **slutty** **horre** : YOU SHOULD HAVE STARTED WITH ATH

 **horre** **bun** : that’s so great Hoseok hyungie!!

 **horre** **bun** : I’m so proud of you

 **masterhorre** : BUT WHY ME

 **little** **horre** : because you’re the best, did we not establish that already?

 **little** **horre** : they would be stupid to not choose you hyungie

 **slutty** **horre** : Wooyoung is right, you’re like the best captain even and your talent is indescribable, if they didn’t want you then I can burn the building down

 **horre** **bun** : NO WE TALKED ABOUT THAT

 **horre** **bun** : please don’t bun any buildings down

 **horre** **bun** : Yoongi hyung said you’re ban from doing that

 **slutty** **horre** : he’s not my dad

 **little** **horre** : just you’re daddy

 **masterhorre** : Wooyoung please don’t get him started, we have practice in five minutes and he will literally be late just to go suck Yoongi off

 **slutty** **horre** : I can do that in two minutes please

 **masterhorre** : Quick pumper?

 **slutty** **horre** : nah bitch, I’m just a talented sucker

 **horre** **bun** : anyway, Hoseok hyung, you’ll be a great addition to Big Hit and even if they decide to not hire you that’s their lost. You’re a talented dancer and just know that we’re proud of you no matter what.

 **masterhorre** : Jungkook, when we get done with practice not only, are you getting cuddles but we’re going for hot chocolate

 **masterhorre** : Wooyoung, if you can wait until we’re done you can come with us

 **little horre** : !!!

 **slutty horre** : bitch I like hot chocolate

 **masterhorre** : You’re also five minutes late so make sure you don’t have cum around your mouth like last time

 **slutty horre** : BITAICH

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

**hobihoe** : holy fucking shit

 **hobihoe** : SEOKJIN YOU’RE ABOUT TOBE OLD

 **seoking** : bitch

 **taemedown** : alfjaldsk

 **taemedown** : how the fuck we forgot that?

 **wooyoungie** : hyungs?

 **bunn** : OMG SEOKJIN HYUNGIE YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **seoking** : you guys don’t have to bring it up

 **minyoongi** : why it just means you’re closer to death

 **seoking** : When I punch you in your throat then you’ll respect me

 **minyoongi** : very unlikely

 **namnam** : Hyung what do you want to do for your birthday?

 **jiminie** : um no, he doesn’t get to decide

 **seoking** : Boy it’s literally my birthday

 **jiminie** : Yea and for my birthday I wanted to go to Vegas but did we?

 **seoking** : WITH WHAT MONEY

 **taemedown** : My sugar daddy could have paid for us

 **hobihoe** : you’re what?

 **minyoongi** : Taehyung

 **jiminie** : which picture did you use?

 **taemedown** : The one with the black sheer stockings

 **minyoongi** : NUT

 **bunn** : hyungie you’re nasty

 **wooyoungie** : when is hyungie’s birthday?

 **hobihoe** : fucking Sunday!

 **wooyoungie** : HYUNG THAT’S IN FOUR DAYS

 **seoking** : You guys, we don’t have to do anything, I promise!

 **seoking** : I don’t even wanna celebrate

 **jiminie** : So I’m thinking a three-layer cake and some chicken?

 **taemedown** : With a big picture from his first photoshoot blown up on the front

 **hobihoe** : Oooh, how about pin the tail on the Jin?

 **minyoongi** : *jack ass

 **seoking** : I hate you

 **wooyoungie** : But if hyung doesn’t want anything shouldn’t we respect that?

 **namnam** : No.

 **seoking** : When did you become such a brat Kim Namjoon?

 **namnam** : I missed you for like three weeks, let me have this

 **bunn** : so what time are we going to throw the party?

 **seoking** : I don’t even want one

 **wooyoungie** : guys

 **minyoongi** : afternoonish , we are going to be at hobi house

 **hobihoe** : how do you invite everyone to my house?

 **minyoongi** : like I just did

 **seoking** : GUYS 

  
**jiminie** : ya’ll hear something?

 **seoking** : I don’t want a party, why are you doing this?

 **namnam** : You don’t want a party because you get shy when people talk about how much of a good person you are, and you know that’s what we’re going to do. But sucks to be you Kim Seokjin, because we’re going to throw you a party and cry about how much of a good hyung you are and the babies are going to give you kisses and hug and you’re going to play with my hair

 **jiminie** : hyung was called out

 **seoking** : why must I play with your hair?

 **namnam** : it makes me feel safe

 **seoking** : shoot me in the heart that cute, okay

 **minyoongi** : wow, whipped

 **seoking** : YOONGI IS UNIVITED

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter! I was being an adult today and its been a long day!!!


	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooyoungie: PARENTS ARE MEAN AND SHITTY AND YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE YELLED AT 
> 
> wooyoungie: PRETTY HYUNGIE IS TOO NICE AND SMART TO BE CALLED SUCH WORDS AND I CANT FIGHT BUT BUN HYUNGIE CAN
> 
> bunn: and I can kick ass any day, I don’t really care the age lol 
> 
> minyoongi: As hot as that would be 
> 
> seoking: please don’t 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you guys so much for all the support and kind messages!! I love you all so much buns 🥺
> 
>  
> 
> Alot of love and strong friendship

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 **wooyoungie:** I have a question or a few that I really need the answer to because I feel like I’m a bad person 

 **bunn** : baby bun what’s wrong? 

 **wooyoungie** : is pretty hyungie here? 

 **minyoongi** : hang on, he’s finalizing the last of his final track 

 **taemedown:** what’s going on?

 **wooyoungie** : I just wanted to ask him some stuff because I’ve been reading more on asexuality and I just realized that maybe I’ve been making hyungie feel uncomfortable and I don’t want that 

 **wooyoungie** : I don’t want him to hate me!! 

 **bunn** : what do you mean woo-ah? 

 **bunn** : Namjoon Hyung doesn’t hate you 

 **wooyoungie** : but I keep giving him kisses and that one time we joked about sleeping with him!! 

 **wooyoungie** : We keep saying vulgar things and what if they make hyungie uncomfortable? 

 **wooyoungie** : I don’t want him to hate us! 

 **hobihoe** : okay you know what since Wooyoung brought it up 

 **jiminie** : holy shit we are trash

 **minyoongi** : Joon-ah please come and talk to these kids

 **seoking** : They do have a point, we’re a touchy group and we don’t know what his boundaries are. 

 **seoking** : Sometimes we can all get out of hand where we say things before we think, Namjoon just recently came out to us and some of the things we’ve said haven’t been PG towards him 

 **wooyoungie** : OH MY GOD WE ARE WHORES 

 **taemedown** : Woo I don’t think it’s that bad 

 **namnam** : you guys aren’t trash nor whores 

 **bunn** : I like the second one though 

 **minyoongi** : Koo, baby, not now. 

 **namnam** : Okay I don’t want any of you to change who you are first and foremost, so you don’t have to censor what you say to me. None of it ever bothered me because I knew none of you were serious.

 **namnam** : Atleast I hope not because then I would feel bad, because I would have to decline. 

 **hobihoe** : None of us meant any of the things we’ve said Joonie, like you said it’s how we are and we’re comfortable joking with each other like that

 **seoking** : It’s just the matter of if you’re comfortable. Because if not, then we’ll stop making those types of jokes. 

 **namnam** : I’m comfortable around all of you

 **namnam** : okay let’s start this over so everyone can understand

 **namnam** : I don’t have any interest in sex, but that doesn’t mean that I’m against it. As I said, I don’t want you to censor yourselves for me. For me sex isn’t something important, I don’t really get excited about it or really care for it.

 **namnam:** I don’t see that much appeal for it but I don’t think others shouldn’t do it. I just don’t have the desire to have sex.

 **wooyoungie** : So that means you also never want to have a partner? 

 **jiminie** : I think that’s aromatic? 

 **namnam** : Correct Jimin, aromantic is the sense of only having platonic relationships. I think I’m more considered Panromantic, being that I still find people attractive just not in a sexual sense.

 **hobihoe** : Just so that I’m understanding correctly because I would hate to get any of this wrong, you’re asexual but still find people attractive in a romantic but not sexual one.

 **namnam** : yeah more or less

 **minyoongi** : and how does that make you feel? 

 **namnam** :...

 **namnam** : valid 

 **minyoongi** : That’s good Joon-ah 

 **wooyoungie** : so does that mean you still like cuddles and kisses? 

 **namnam** : yeah Wooyoung, I do 

 **bunn** : I would still leave hyungs for you, we can cuddle and watch movies about crabs uwu 

 **jiminie** : We get it Jungkook, you have a crush on Namjoon 

 **bunn** : please don’t tell him 🥺

 **seoking** : BOI 

 **hobihoe** : Getting away from that, thank you for explaining this to us Joonie. 

 **namnam** : Eh, thanks for not calling me disgusting 

 **wooyoungie** : BUT YOU'RE NOT 

 **wooyoungie** : PARENTS ARE MEAN AND SHITTY AND YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE YELLED AT 

 **wooyoungie** : PRETTY HYUNGIE IS TOO NICE AND SMART TO BE CALLED SUCH WORDS AND I CAN'T FIGHT BUT BUN HYUNGIE CAN

 **bunn** : and I can kick ass any day, I don’t really care the age lol 

 **minyoongi** : As hot as that would be 

 **seoking** : please don’t 

 **namnam** : Thank you buns, I appreciate the sentiments 

 **namnam** : You two are the cutest 💛

 **wooyoungie** : jdlahdkajakajsjka

 **bunn** : AHHHHDHSJJAHHHHH

 **hobihoe** : you really broke them 

 **namnam** : lol oops 

 

 

**the Picasso to my Socrates**

 

 

 **smartjoon** : What seems to have you troubled

 **artae** : What are you talking about?

 **smartjoon** : You stopped talking in the chat

 **smartjoon** : are you uncomfortable about what we were talking about?

 **artae** : No! No, it’s not that, I promise Joon hyung

 **smartjoon** : Then what’s the problem? You’re not having an episode are you? I’m on my way home, it won’t take me long 

 **artae** : No it’s not that either. 

 **artae:** I’m just confused a little bit about some things but I didn’t want to take away from you 

 **artae** : You needed the group more and I didn’t want my thoughts to deter that 

 **smartjoon** : When are you going to stop being so selfless? 

 **smartjoon** : If you’re having a problem you can discuss it with us, doesn’t matter what’s going on as long as you’re respectful with whatever you’re saying bub. 

 **smartjoon** : Wanna tell Hyung what’s going on? 

 **artae** : I don’t really know yet, but can I ask you something? 

 **smartjoon** : anything 

 **artae** : When does the age for loving myself start? 

 **smartjoon:** Ah, you’ve always liked to throw me in a loop Tae-ah 

 **smartjoon** : self-love is a journey kiddo, there’s not a set age nor time where you’re going to just start loving yourself. 

 **smartjoon** : some people start early, as soon as they understand self-awareness and then there are others who have to go through changes and trials to understand what it truly means to love themselves. 

 **smartjoon** : If it helps, I’m starting on that journey right now. 

 **artae** : You are? 

 **smartjoon** : Yeah, I think that over the years I lost the idea of who Kim Namjoon really is. 

 **smartjoon** : Okay, let me put it like this: When I did RM that was one chapter of learning who I was, Mono was like the evolution of that. Some people can do one take and some people can take multiple tries until they get a bearing of themselves. 

 **smartjoon** : Accepting who I really am and being able to freely be myself, I’ve started another journey of understanding and truly loving Kim Namjoon. 

 **smartjoon** : Some days it’s hard, I can be a little mean to myself but then I always try to think of the positive things in my life. 

 **smartjoon** : I hope that made sense, I kind of rambled a little there. 

 **artae** : no, I understand Hyung. 

 **artae** : I think I’m going on a journey too but, I don’t understand it yet. 

 **smartjoon** : And that’s okay, Taehyung. You don’t have to understand everything, just take your time and let the process happen. 

 **smartjoon** : Besides you have us with you 

 **artae** : Yea, I do. 

 **artae** : Thanks hyungie 

 

-

 

 

 **kimseok, knamjoon, bunwoo, bunkoo,** and **198** others liked. 

 **myg** You’re my only hyung in the group and even though you make me want to claw my eyes out every day, you are also there when I need you. You never hesitate to call me out on my bullshit so thanks for being a great person  🖤

_View comments..._

**kimseok** I always knew you had a heart shorty 

 **parkjimi** since it’s your birthday I won’t fight you but don’t come for my man 

 **vantae** okay but y’all are hot 

 **hobiseok** Why can’t y’all be normal? 

 

 

 

 

**myg, parkjimi, vantae, hobiseok** and **200** others liked. 

**knamjoon** Seokjinnie Hyung, it’s your birthday and you deserve so much and more. You’re always so headstrong and know what to do. Thank you for being that person when we need it, much love older Kim.

_View Comments..._

**bunkoo** THIGHS

**kimseok** bun, I’m pretty sure that’s not the point 

**bunwoo** no it’s the point 

**myg** Damn, Hyung really got pushed aside for Namjoon thighs 

 

 

 

 

 

**bunwoo, myg, bunkoo, kimseok** and **210** others liked. 

**vantae** HYUNG ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!! YOU’RE OLD BUT LIKE STILL LOOKING LIKE YOU’RE 18, WHAT A MAN WE STAN UWU HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY HYUNG  🥰

ps this was the time when you kept yelling at me and I almost cried because I thought you weren’t going to be my friend anymore but you hugged me and apologized. I’m still sorry for eating your cookies 

_View Comments..._

**parkjimi** THATS WHAT YOU DID I THOUGHT YOU LIKE TORE UP HIS SCRIPT OR SOMETHING

**hobiseok** Hyung yelled at me for eating his leftovers so I understand Tae Tae 

**kimseok** Baby Tae, Hyung is still sorry for yelling. You even bought me more so my heart beats only for you 

**knamjoon** a clusterfuck  

 

 

 

 

**bunwoo, kimseok, knamjoon, parkjimi,** and **235** others liked **.**

**hobiseok** Kim Seokjin, I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend even if I tried. No one gets me better than you, no one understands the way of Jung Hoseok. You not just my friend but my Hyung and the I’m honored to have you in my life. Happy birthday, bro! 

_View Comments.._.

 **knamjoon** i miss my best friend 

 **myg** stop making it seem like i'm dead

 **kimseok** THIS ISNT ABOUT YALL

 **bunwoo** so cute!! 

 

 

 

****

**kimseok, hobiseok, myg, vantae,** and **300** others liked. 

**parkjimi** Old Kim Hyung, happy birthday! You’re another year older and another year wiser. If I thank you for every single thing you’ve done we’ll be here all day, so with one huge: “Thank you Seokjin hyung”, I hope you have the best birthday 💞

 _View Comments..._  

**vantae** omg this was when we surprised hyung after his show!

**myg** You should have posted the picture of him crying when the babies gave him flowers

**bunkoo** the fact we all showed up with matching jackets

**bunwoo** name a better crew, we'll wait uwu 

 

 

 

 

**parkjimi, myg, knamjoon, bunwoo,** and **225** others liked.  

**bunkoo** Waaaa, it’s big hyungie birthday!! You’re the coolest hyung ever and you’re so nice and calm to be around. Ever since I walked on campus you always doted on me and called me your bun. Bun loves you hyungie ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

_View Comments..._

**hobiseok** okay but hyung looks like he's about to eat you 

 **parkjimi** if he knew what was good for him, he would back off

 **kimseok** ITS MY BIRTHDAY WHY DO YOU KEEP THREATENING ME 

 **myg** Get your own man 

 

 

 

**kimseok, bunkoo, parkjimi, myg** and **210** others liked.

**bunwoo** You remember this picture? This was when you took me out to dinner because I failed my chemistry exam and cried hyungie!! But you just let me and then bought me so much chicken. Then you told me jokes!! Thank you for being a great friend hyungie, I love you

_View Comments..._

**bunkoo** photo creds for this beautiful picture

**kimseok** Anytime. Woo-ah, I just want you to be happy 

**bunwoo** @ **kimseok** HYUNIGE ISLL CRYS

**vantae** Think you already are lmao 

 

 

-

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 

 **hobihoe** : You know how hyung basically kicked you all out of the house?

 **seoking** : GET OUT THE BATHROOM AND TAKE THIS ASS WHOOPING LIKE A MAN

 **hobihoe** : Anyways, hyungs crying

 **namnam** : Crying?

 **wooyoungie** : Did we doing something!

 **hobihoe** : yeah, ya’ll said all those nice things about him and now that you’re all gone, he starting crying

 **taemedown** : That sounds like hyung lmao

 **seoking** : I’M NOT CRYING STOP SLANDERING MYNAME

 **minyoongi** : He’s such a great person, we love him so much

 **bunn** : waaaa

 **seoking** : SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOONGI

 **hobihoe** : LMAO

 **hobihoe** : Hyung you made Seokjin hyung start another wave of tears

 **minyoongi** : But he’s just the nicest person ever, with a great sense of humor. He’s cooking is 10/10 and his looks?

 **minyoongi** : Out of this world

 **jiminie** : Why are you like this lmao

 **hobihoe** : I think hyung’s having a heart attack

 **namnam** : What’s he’s doing?

 **hobihoe** : I can hear screaming

 **minyoongi** : lmao

 **seoking** : you are an evil man Min Yoongi

 **minyoongi** : love you

 **seoking** : SFDKASJKDFJALHAHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you guys love roommates Vmon? I do.  
> Sin, superior hyung ship uwu 
> 
> I wanted to give you guys this wholesome treat before I give you the next chapter lol


	22. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down, we meet a new friend and Yoongi loves his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in advance, I love you guys so much!!
> 
> Also, this chapter is mostly written, because it wouldn't have made sense any other way.

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 **jiminie** : If I jump off the roof of the dance building, how damaged do you think my spine will be?

 **namnam** : You might die Jimin

 **jiminie** : Nice

 **seoking** : What’s wrong with you?

 **seoking** : Do I need to come beat your ass?

 **namnam** : How is that going to help him?

 **seoking** : It won’t be it will stop him from jumping and make me feel better

 **bunn** : End of the year performance is in three days!!

 **jiminie** : JDKAJDKFJ FK I’M GOING TO JUMP

 **minyoongi** : NOBODY IS GOING TO JUMP SIT YOUR ASS DOWN

 **jiminie** : YOU CAN” TELL ME WHAT TO DO

 **taemedown** : Minnie, please don’t jump.

 **taemedown** : I’ll be sad

 **taemedown** : and I’ll cry

 **jiminie** : If my baby needs me, then who am I to disappoint him?

 **jiminie** : Jumping? Don’t even know her

 **bunn** : you can jump into these guts

 **hobihoe** :

**hobihoe** : what exactly am I reading

 **namnam** : Jungkook.

 **minyoongi** : On behalf of my youngest boyfriend, he’s a little horny. He gets that way when he’s stressed

 **bunn** : I don’t see the problem

 **taemedown** : baby just want dick

 **bunn** : PLEAsE

 **jiminie** : I want to push myself down some stairs

 **minyoongi** : Can the both of you please just make your way home?

 **minyoongi** : Jimin you’re taking a nap

 **jiminie** : I’m not even sleepy

 **minyoongi** : Don’t matter, you’ll feel better when you get up. Koo, you’re just gonna sit in the corner

 **bunn** : WHY

 **minyoongi** : Because you literally got fucked this morning. It hasn’t even been five hours yet.

 **minyoongi** : My back still hurt

 **seoking** : nasty

 **hobihoe** : I’m going back to the studio, please don’t let those two overwork themselves.

 **namnam** : You shouldn’t overwork yourself either

 **hobihoe** : Is baby Joon worried about me?

 **hobihoe** : I swoon, but don’t worry, I’m just going to watch over Yunho’s class. He has a meeting and needed someone to watch over the class

 **wooyoungie** : you're covering our class? 

 **wooyoungie** : I’LL WALK WITH YOU HYUNGIE

 **wooyoungie** : I just got out of class 

 **taemedown** : I wanna come :(

 **hobihoe** : Both of you meet me at the fountain, I’m leaving the main office now.

 **wooyoungie** : coming!!

 **taemedown** : Be there soon!

 **seoking** : Please don’t let those two hurt themselves. You know Taehyung and Wooyoung is just about as dangerous as Jungkook and Wooyoung

 **minyoongi** : All I’m getting is that Wooyoung shouldn’t be left with the youngest two

 **seoking** : Yeah.

 

“Hyung your phone is going off again,” Namjoon mumbled, he didn’t even take his eyes off his screen.

After making sure Jimin and Jungkook were down for the afternoon, he made his way over to the studio where Namjoon was going over a project. The younger asked for Yoongi’s help, wanting a second opinion.

Yoongi grunted, “Hmm?”

“Your phone hyung.”

Taking his eyes off the program, Yoongi saw that his phone was indeed going off. When he went to go reach for it, the vibrating stopped but then started back up again. Yoongi saw Seokjin’s number flashing on the screen. Sliding to answer, Yoongi pulled the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“What the fuck are you and Namjoon doing to where you can’t answer your phones?” The older man yelled, Yoongi pulled the phone back from the loud screech of Seokjin’s voice. “Jesus Christ, I need you to get to the hospital right now.”

That caused the younger to stop, he ignored the looked Namjoon gave him. “Hyung what is going on?”

“I need you here— _Taehyung baby, I need you to breathe for me. Keep your eyes on me_ —Yoongi I need you here because Taehyung’s having an episode, Wooyoung’s crying and Hobi—”

Yoongi didn’t expect the man to continue, Seokjin’s focus was on trying to calm the two before mentioned kids and himself. “I’m on the way, Joon and I are on the way. Hyung we’re coming.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you in a few.”

When the phone call ended, Yoongi started packing his stuff. “We have to get to the hospital, something happened and Seokjin needs us.”

It didn’t take long for Namjoon to get ready, Yoongi went to get the car while the younger locked up. Yoongi’s mind was running a mile a minute, what could possibly have Seokjin so spooked that he called him in such a rush.

“I know you’re worried but if you’re going to drive like you want us in an accident then you can kindly get out the driver’s seat.”

Yoongi realized he was going twenty over the speed limit. “You don’t even have a license.”

When they pulled up to the emergency section Yoongi threw the car in park before turning the engine off. It didn’t take long to find them, not when Yoongi saw their little group in the corner. Seokjin was sitting on the floor with Taehyung talking to the boy while Wooyoung sat in the chair wiping his face.

Yoongi walked up to them, Namjoon stopping at the youngest, pulling Wooyoung closer to him. “What happened?”

“I get a call from Wooyoung to get to the hospital, I get here to see that him and Taehyung were left like this and Hoseok was nowhere to be found.” Seokjin rushed, trying to make Taehyung focus. “Something happened but I can’t get them to calm down.”

“Alright, I need you to call Jimin and Jungkook because if they know that we all are here without them, then we’ll never hear the end of it.” Yoongi sat in front of Taehyung, taking in how the younger’s eyes were unfocused. “I got Tae.”

Seokjin left them to take care of things while he went to go call the others. Yoongi could hear Namjoon coaxing Wooyoung to talk a little, but the youngest didn’t really want to talk much opting to cry. Yoongi let his friend handle that while he took Taehyung’s face between his hands.

Taehyung didn’t even flinch when Yoongi touched him.

“Ah, Taehyungie, can you try to come back for hyung?” Yoongi spoke softly, not wanting to startle the younger. “I know it’s scary, but hyungs are here, yeah? Jimin’s going to be here soon, too. Don’t you want to be here when Jimin gets here?”

Sometimes it takes a while to talk Taehyung out of his daze and sometimes he’s able to just snap out of it. It seemed like this was going the be the former rather than the latter. Yoongi was patient though. He wasn’t going to push Taehyung too hard, wanting the boy to know that he was safe.

Yoongi was so wrapped up with the younger that he didn’t hear the set of footsteps coming up behind them. “Taehyungie, sweetie.”

He didn’t mind that Jimin pushed him out the way, letting the two have their moment while he stood up to go get some napkins. When he came back, he handed them to Jungkook, who was helping Namjoon make Wooyoung stop crying.

“Does anyone know what happened?” Jimin asked, eyes still on his best friend.

Seokjin huffed, “No, there’s nothing on what happened and the only two that do are literally right here. The doctors haven’t even come back yet to explain, and I’ve been trying to flag down a nurse to help with Taehyung, but this shitty establishment acts like they don’t know how to help people with mental illnesses.”

Yoongi sighed, watching their group literally try to pick themselves up. But it wasn’t helping that the two who were with Hoseok weren’t much help right now. He couldn’t blame the two because he doesn’t know what happened but at the same time, he was just worried that Hoseok was in the hospital and they didn’t know what was going on.

After a while, with no word from the doctor, everyone was rather calm or calming down. Jimin got Taehyung to sit in the chair next to him, but the younger still haven’t been able to speak yet. Jungkook was playing in Wooyoung’s hair while Namjoon played with the youngest’s hands.

Yoongi turned to look at Seokjin, watching the eldest stare off at the wall—his left leg bouncing from worrying. Instead of trying to tell Seokjin that it was all okay, Yoongi just reached over and take his hyung’s hand. Jumping slightly, Seokjin looked over to Yoongi. Already have turned his head, Yoongi didn’t see the small smile Seokjin gave him.

“Tiny bun,”

Eyes looking up, Yoongi saw a man walking towards them. He had to be younger than Yoongi himself, but he was much taller than Namjoon. His red hoodie was worn out but looked so comfortable that Yoongi himself wanted to cuddle into it. Mystery guy’s black hair was pulled back into a small man bun.

Yoongi was so into the new guy that he didn’t even notice that Wooyoung was up and making his way over to the taller man, engulfing himself into the giant’s chest. “Kai hyungie.”

“Oh, Taehyung was not lying when he said he was hot.” Seokjin whispered, causing Yoongi to snort. “What? I can acknowledge when someone’s attractive.”

“He’s tall,” Jungkook cocked his head to the side. “Woo-ah is literally stuck at his chest. I used Wooyoung’s phone to contact him since I couldn’t get him to calm down.”  

Yoongi looked back at the two, watching ‘Kai’ cup Wooyoung’s face, speaking softly to the younger. Wooyoung nodded at something Kai said, but it was too low for Yoongi to hear. He knows that Jungkook was the one that needed to give his approval but Yoongi needed to know more about this Kai.

“Jung Hoseok?”

Seokjin shot up before anyone else could even move, walking up to the doctor. “We’re here for him, his family won’t be able to make it until the morning.”

“Very well, I’m Dr. Lee, your friend Jung Hoseok has sustained minor injuries to his ribs and left leg. He has a few bruising against his left rib cage but that should go down in the next week or so, but his leg is currently in a cast. He’s advised to stay off of it for the next month.” Dr. Lee read his paper. “You’re allowed to see him but please be mindful that visiting hours are over in an hour seeing as it’s nearing midnight.”

Seokjin thanked the doctor after the man also told them the room Hoseok was resting in. Yoongi helped round up the group and their newest member, they keep adding kids. They all headed towards the room where the dancer was held and knocked out of courtesy before walking in.

Jungkook gasped softly next to him, Yoongi’s heart clenched when he saw Hoseok laying there in the hospital bed. The machines were beeping loudly in the quiet room but what got them all was the big blue cast that was wrapped around Hoseok’s left leg. They all filed in until Kai closed the door behind them.

“Oh, Seokie,” Seokjin murmured when he heard the first sniffle, Hoseok eye’s watering as he watched all them. “It’s okay.”

“I’m high as fuck,” the man whined, causing Namjoon to giggle, “but I also know my leg is fucked and I’m going to cry later about that but right now all I can think about is that we have another mouth to feed.”

They turned to see the stranger that was standing behind Wooyoung, who himself was just finishing up with his last bit of crying. “My apologies, I’m Choi Kailon, I’m a friend of Wooyoung. I hope I’m not intruding, I was going to leave but he hasn’t let go of my jacket yet.”

Which Yoongi realized he was correct, because Wooyoung’s tiny fist was still gripping onto Kai’s jacket.

 _Cute_.

“Hoseok-ah, you don’t have to worry about that.” Seokjin rolled his eyes, used to his best friend’s words, even if it was the medicine talking. “But on to other things, do you remember what happened?”

Yoongi heard Wooyoung sniffle but turned when Taehyung walked over to Hoseok’s bed. Jimin was close behind, keeping close to Taehyung now that he came out of his episode. The blonde stared at their friend in the bed, bottom lip bitten red from nibbling on it so much. “Hyung fell down the stairs.”

“Excuse me?” Seokjin blinked.

“That’s where we found him, me and Wooyoung were waiting at the car and hyung had to go back in the building to get something. It was taking him a while so we went to look for him and he was next to the stairs,” Taehyung sniffed, Jimin rubbing his back softly. “He wouldn’t move and kept trying to wake him up.”

“I drove us here, Tae Tae hyung was trying to wake hyung up on the way but nothing worked,” Wooyoung mumbled. “Nothing worked.”

Hoseok looked at the two, Yoongi seeing that he was feeling guilty. “I don’t remember what happened. I’m sorry I put you two through that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Namjoon spoke up, “Just be careful next time yeah? You kind of worried all of us and I don’t think hyung is going to let you far for a while.”

“You’re absolutely fucking right.” Seokjin playfully glared. “I can never leave any of you alone.”

Jungkook giggled, leaning into Yoongi. “Bet ten, hyungie won’t even let Hoseok hyung watch dancing videos.”

“Ten and the last cupcake in the house that he caves he minute Hoseok start crying the first week,” Yoongi smiled.

“You two are the worst, I can hear.” Seokjin glared at the two. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Nah, there’s an empty bed over there and I know for a fact if the babies pout hard enough, we can all sleep over.” Yoongi shrugged.

True to what he said, the nurses took one look at the youngest three and didn’t even put up a fight to make the group leave. Yoongi claimed the bed with Jungkook and Namjoon, since Jimin wanted to stay close to Taehyung on the couch. Seokjin weaseled his way next to Hoseok, who barely even batted an eye.

“We may not have met officially but baby bun hasn’t let you go yet, so you can stay too Kai-ssi,” Seokjin suggested, leaving the big recliner to the two.

Once everyone was situated and comfortable, they cut the lights off.

Yoongi shifted so Namjoon could have room on his side, wrapping his arm around Jungkook who was laying on top of him, face buried in Yoongi’s neck.

They looked crazy smushed in this one room, but he knew no one would have slept peacefully tonight if they didn’t.

Call them crazy, annoying and worrisome but at the end of the day, they were his family.

 

 

 

 

 

**Sope? Sope.**

 

 

 **SugaMin** : It's late, everyone is sleep and you're drooling on Seokjin's shoulder. 

 **SugaMin** : Don't you ever make us worry like that again, you got me, Jung? I think hyung was going to fight the staff if the Dr. didn't come when he did. 

 **SugaMin** : I'm glad you're okay though. 

 **SugaMin** : I love you Hobi, get well soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and I apologize for that. I didn't have the time to write today and I wanted to finish before I went to bed. Hope you guys enjoyed!!


	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seoking** : ahh, look at my little joonie helping out his hyung!
> 
>  **namnam** : Hyung please, I’m a grown man
> 
>  **minyoongi** : A baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet and kind, I don’t know what to say!! Again, thank you guys so much for all your kind words and support!! I love you buns!!

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 **hobihoe:** I’m really not performing tomorrow lmao

 **hobihoe** : That’s crazy, I am one of the main choreographers and I’m not fucking performing.

 **hobihoe** : I have companies coming to see me perform but you know what?

 **hobihoe** : I’M NOT FUCKING PERFORMING

 **hobihoe** : What in the entire fuck

 **taemedown** : Hyungie…

 **hobihoe** : This is fucking biphobic, I can’t believe it

 **hobihoe** : I might as well fucking cut off my leg since it’s so fucking useless

 **namnam** : I think his medicine has finally gotten out of his system

 **hobihoe** : I’M FUCKING JUNG HOSEOK

 **hobihoe** : HOW IN THE FUCK DOES THE CAPTAIN OF ALL THE TEAMS NOT FUCKING PERFORM

 **hobihoe** : Do I look like I need to be sitting on the side of the stage?

 **minyoongi** : Hobi, you literally have a cast. There isn’t anything you can do right now.

 **hobihoe** : I can wobble my ass on to that stage, that’s what the fuck I can do.

 **seoking** : When you can’t even stand correctly?

 **seoking** : Try again.

 **taemedown** : Hyung, I’m sorry you’re hurt but you still have next semester. I know that’s not what you want to hear but that’s your only option right now.

 **hobihoe** : Someone end me, just push me down the stairs again to finish the fucking job.

 **minyoongi** : Alright, that’s enough Hoseok.

 **minyoongi** : We get that you’re upset, but don’t joke about it like that.

 **seoking** : You could have been seriously injured.

 **hobihoe** : My career is fucking injured! You think I give two rats ass right about now? When I can’t even perform? They want to see me live and I can’t even do that because I’m the dumbass that toppled down the stairs.

 **hobihoe** : I don’t even remember how the shit happened, but I still have the boot to prove it.

 **namnam** : Hoseok, we understand that you’re angry, but you have to accept what has happened. Yes, it’s shitty and you don’t deserve it, but it happened. You’re going to grow from this, and you still have the next performance.

 **namnam** : Life sometimes throws you a curveball and all you can do is take it.

 **namnam** : Your time will come.

 **seoking** : ahh, look at my little joonie helping out his hyung!

 **namnam** : Hyung please, I’m a grown man

 **minyoongi** : A baby

 **minyoongi** : But he’s right Hoseok, you’re going to get through this and then you’re going to show everyone an even better job at the next performance.

 **minyoongi** : It’s okay to be hurt but don’t let that distract you from healing and getting better.

 **hobihoe** : But I wanna dance :(

 **seoking** : You big baby, I’ll be over to help you with your leg in twenty

 **seoking** : We can watch videos of random performances and you can critique them.

 **hobihoe** : that sounds fun!!

 **namnam** : hyung you’re a sadist 

 

-

 

 

**knamjoon** , **bunkoo** , **vantae** , **myg** , and **201** others liked.

 **seoking** Jung Hoseok, resident baby

_View Comments…_

**bunwoo** Hoseokie hyungie

 **bunkoo** We love ONE (1) MAN

 **parkjimi** Look at his little pout

 **hobiseok** Aren’t you three supposed to be practicing?

 

 

 

 

 **dancing horres** :

 

 

 

 **masterhorre** : You guys don’t have to be quiet in the chat.

 **masterhorre** : It’s not like I’m going to yell at yall or anything…

 **masterhorre** : Okay, I might yell but not at you guys

 **horre** **bun** : …

 **horre** **bun** : I can only speak for myself, but I don’t want to perform anymore.

 **masterhorre** : Excuse me?

 **sluttyhorre** : I’m not going to say that, but I will say it fucking sucks that you’re not performing with us.

 **sluttyhorre** : You literally helped everyone with their solos, helped every group that’s performing with their choreo and the fact that you have to sit out is shitty and I’m fucking mad

 **masterhorre** : Jimin, I understand that…

 **masterhorre** : I want you guys to still dance though. Understand that Koo?

 **horre** **bun** : this is stupid :(

 **masterhorre** : Where is my other baby?

 **little** **horre** : I don’t wanna dance either!

 **masterhorre** : Wooyoung, you’re not even in my class!

 **little** **horre** : It’s punishment for letting you get hurt.

 **little** **horre** : I can’t dance until hyung dances.

 **masterhorre** : Okay, now listen, all of you

 **masterhorre** : All of you are going to perform with your groups and do your solos, because if you don’t then you’re showing me that you don’t even give a damn about me.

 **sluttyhorre** : HOsoek hyung

 **horre** **bun** : HYUNG

 **little** **horre** : how can you say that?

 **masterhorre** : That’s how I’m going to feel if I don’t see the three of you up there showing everyone what you worked so hard for. Yeah, I’m pissed that I cant dance, but knowing that I helped each and every one of you get ready for this show tomorrow means that I know what you’re capable of and need the world to see it.

 **masterhorre** : We can cry about it later but dammit, you’re going up there and showing everyone just what you have to offer. Are we in agreement?

 **little** **horre** : YES HOSEOK HYUNGIE!!

 **horre** **bun** : WE HEAR YOU!!

 **sluttyhorre** : I guess…

 **masterhorre** : Especially you Park Jimin, I can’t have the next captain not perform

 **sluttyhorre** : HTAE NEXST WHATS

 **horre** **bun** : OMG

 **masterhorre** : Who else do you think I entrust with everybody?

 **little** **horre** : congrats hyungie!!

 **sluttyhorre** : NO YOU CAN’T DO THAT

 **masterhorre** : I can, I will.

 **masterhorre** : You have no say in this Park.

 **masterhorre** : When I graduate, you’re going to become the next captain and I can’t wait to see you uphold the legacy.

 **sluttyhorre** : HYUNG I CANT DO THAT

 **masterhorre** : You can. There’s no one else that can do the job. If we’re being honest, you’re the only name I gave to the director anyway.

 **masterhorre** : It was you or no one.

 **masterhorre** : Jimin, I don’t know if you understand this or not but I don’t trust anyone else with the dance teams. I know it’s a little scary but you’re the only person who I feel comfortable leaving them with. You are the only person capable of being the next captain.

 **masterhorre** : When I became captain two years ago, I already knew who I wanted to come after me.

 **masterhorre** : So, honestly this position has been yours for a while now.

 **sluttyhorre** : but hyung

 **masterhorre** : No, Jimin.

 **masterhorre** : I wouldn't give it to you unless I knew you were going to be the best captain that this school has ever had.

 **masterhorre** : So next spring get ready kid, you’re up next.

 **sluttyhorre** : Okay…

 **sluttyhorre** : I accept then.

 **masterhorre** : You didn’t really have a choice lmao

 **masterhorre** : Now all of you go home, because I know you’re still at the building.

 **little** **horre** : what? no we’re not.

 **horre** **bun** : Yeah, hyung where did you get that idea from?

 **masterhorre** : Hongjoong just texted me, him and Yunho said you guys wouldn’t leave

 **sluttyhorre** : When I become captain, they are the first two off the team!

 **masterhorre** : Don’t even try it, don’t make me call Yoongi

 **horre** **bun** : NO! Hyungie said he’s going to punish us if we stay late.

 **masterhorre** : Well, look at who just texted me!

 **horre** **bun** : WE ARE LEAVING

 **sluttyhorre** : I’m not scared of Yoongi

 **masterhorre** : He said he’s going to call you mom

 **sluttyhorre** : THAT SNITCHING ASS BITCH

 **little** **horre** : I’m packing up now, hyungie!! But can I stop by yours? I need help with something.

 **masterhorre** : You don’t need to practice anymore Wooyoung

 **little** **horre** : No, I’m actually very nervous and I just want to see you…

 **masterhorre** : ….

 **masterhorre** : Bring your cute little butt here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **slutty** **horre** : FUCK YOU JUNG HOSEOK, YOONGI ACTUALLY CALLE DMY MOM

 

 

 

-

 

****

**bunkoo** , **myg** , **kimseok** , **knamjoon** , and **248** others liked. 

 **hobiseok** perhaps I love a baby 

_View Comments..._

**bunkoo** THATS MY BABY

 **parkjimi** I think I cried 

 **vantae** Wooyoungie is so precious but really it's all an act. I read his diary about his 'hyungie'

 **bunwoo** @ **vantae** WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME

 

 

-

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 

 **minyoongi:** Okay but what did the diary say?

 **wooyoungie** : NO

 **taemedown** : Let’s just say, Wooyoungie is very imaginative

 **bunn** : Tae Tae hyungie, I’ll fight you. Don’t make my baby bun upset!!

 **seoking** : I just need to know how Wooyoung can even talk to him, your neck don’t be hurting?

 **wooyoungie** : I’m not that short!

 **namnam** : baby jimin’s taller than you

 **jiminie** : AND WHAT ABOUT IT

 **hobihoe** : You’re like 3 feet.

 **jiminie** : This is discrimination and if you weren’t on bed rest, I would kick your ass

 **hobihoe** : Sucks to suck lmao

 **bunn** : Wouldn’t you know?

 **taemedown** : Anywho, Wooyoungie…

 **wooyoungie** : Don’t say anything hyung!!

 **taemedown** : I won’t lol, it’s just you really are precious. I won’t share what I read but I hope your hyungie is nice to you.

 **taemedown** : You’re too adorable.

 **wooyoungie** : he is.

 **bunn** : Bet twenty he’s squealing.

 **wooyoungie** : LEAVE ME ALONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/3 complete!!


	24. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **minyoongi** : Jimin is now twirling in the living room and won’t sit down
> 
>  **minyoongi** : Wooyoung just started screaming because he forgot to cut the oven off
> 
>  **minyoongi** : He doesn’t even have an oven, so I don’t know what he’s screaming about.
> 
>  **minyoongi** : Somebody hHELP ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the year performances!! It really took me forever to find Wooyoung with his dark hair. Also, I didn't know what performances I wanted to use and I was out here searching forever! Thank you for being patient babies :)
> 
>  **WARNING** : THERE IS A GIF WITH FLASHES

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 **minyoongi:** I have three dancers in my apartment, who are all running around crazy

 **minyoongi** : I think Jimin just bit Jungkook

 **minyoongi** : Wait no, he kissed his cheek and Jungkook got scared.

 **minyoongi** : Wooyoung won’t let go of Jungkook’s shirt, so wherever Jungkook goes Wooyoung goes and I think they even took a shower together.

 **minyoongi** : Jimin is now twirling in the living room and won’t sit down

 **minyoongi** : Wooyoung just started screaming because he forgot to cut the oven off

 **minyoongi** : He doesn’t even have an oven, so I don’t know what he’s screaming about.

 **minyoongi** : Somebody hHELP ME

 **namnam** : That sounds so rough, but I have to make sure Taehyung doesn’t drown himself in the tub :(

 **namnam** : Today was a self-care day and he decided to fill the tub with bubble and a bath bomb, which also resulted in the tub almost over flowing.

 **namnam** : I think he almost fell asleep.

 **seoking** : I just want to kiss his nose, why are the babies always so cute?

 **minyoongi** : That’s fine, but when you have three to take care of it’s a little much to handle. Jimin won’t stop singing all the songs he has to perform tonight, and I think Wooyoung is still in a daze

 **hobihoe** : Just place Jimin on the couch, I’ll send him videos of his practice.

 **hobihoe** : Go on YouTube and look up “Best Girl Group Dances” the video with the longest time just play it and sit Jungkook down. Wooyoung will follow and then they will just watch in silence.

 **minyoongi** : …

 **minyoongi** : I’ll be back.

 **namnam** : Captain Jung Hoseok, always knowing what to do with his students.

 **hobihoe** : I’ve had a few performances under my belt, and this isn’t the first time they’ve been to wired to sit down.

 **seoking** : We bow before a king

 **hobihoe** : YOU KNOW IT BITCH.

 **namnam** : The show starts at 6? Right? 

 **hobihoe** : Yeah, doors open at 5! 

 **namnam** : Okay let me go get Tae from out the bathroom since it’s already after 1, he needs about three hours to get ready and I know he didn’t even pick his outfit out yet 

 **seoking** : You guys are such good roommates, I’m jealous 

 **hobihoe** : You literally threatened your parents to get you an apartment for yourself or you would disown them and live on a farm in the outskirts of town 

 **hobihoe** : You know your mother hates the country 

 **seoking** : Mom hates anything that looks cheap

 **hobihoe** : Yet, she adores you 

 **seoking** : I’ll break your other leg Jung. 

 **minyoongi** : Everything is under control and I think Wooyoung is even taking a nap. Jungkook keeps playing with his hair while he watches the video and Jimin is just calm. 

 **minyoongi** : Never thought I would say this but God bless you Jung Hoseok

 **hobihoe** : Good to know someone appreciates me! 

 **seoking** : Barely 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**choisan** , **yeonsangie** , **knamjoon** , **vantae** , and **249** others liked

 **bunkoo** baby’s nervous!

_View Comments…_

**jonghochoi** Wooyoung hyung those are my glasses!!

 **p_seonghwa** Woo-ah, you have nothing to be nervous about, we are going to kill the stage!

 **hobiseok** You’re going to do great Wooyoungie!

 **Kailon_** you’ll do great tiny bun.

 

 

 

-

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 

 **taemedown:** Live update for you guys since you’re backstage

 **taemedown** : Namjoon hyung was the one screaming during your performance Wooyoung.

 **taemedown** : He kept yelling “That’s our baby!” Which security kept looking our way like we were going to get kicked out.

 **namnam** : I don’t see what’s the problem.

 **seoking** : You literally were jumping and screaming like we aren’t in the front row. I’m embarrassed that we share the same surname.

 **minyoongi** : Wooyoungie hyung has pictures for you, like you asked.

 **minyoongi** : 

**taemedown** : OKAY BUT THAT LAST LOOK

 **seoking** : Truly our baby is a man 

 **seoking** : He didn't have to do it to them

 **namnam** : I don't think no one was ready for that performance. To say they are freshmen and came out there like that...

 **minyoongi** : Even their captain was great, he did an excellent job with the choreo.

 **taemedown** : Yeah but did none of you see how pretty they all were? 

 **seoking** : No because they are infants

 **taemedown** : 

**taemedown** : You're like ancient and about to graduate in two weeks, everyone is an infant to you

 **seoking** : Don't make me reach over Yoongi and Namjoon to slap you upside the head

 **taemedown** : 

**taemedown** : Jesus doesn't make them this pretty anymore :( 

 **namnam** : I can't believe you took a picture of Hongjoong and not of Wooyoung, who you are here to support

 **taemedown** : Ya'll hear something? 

 **minyoongi** : smh well I have this last picture of Wooyoungie

 **minyoongi** : 

**hobihoe** : Can you all focus? Jungkook's coming up next. 

 **hobihoe** : Also, Taehyung, I'm telling Hongjoong, you think he's pretty.

 **taemedown** : HYUGN

 

 

-

 

**kimseok** , **hobiseok** , **myg** , **vantae** , and **315** others liked

 **parkjimi** I don’t think ya’ll are ready for Jeon Jungkook

_View Comments…_

**bunwoo** BUNHYUNG

 **knamjoon** no, we are in fact not.

 **myg** This is literally my boyfriend

 **vantae** HOLY SHIT

 

-

 

 

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 **seoking:**  Is Yoongi done screaming?

 **taemedown** : He’s currently crying, I don’t think he’s going to make it through Jimin’s performance

 **taemedown** : I mean I understand though

 **namnam** : Is that the same kid we raised?

 **namnam** : Like was that OUR Jungkook?

 **minyoongi** : I’m going to marry him

 **minyoongi** : I’m going to build a house from scratch and make sure he has his own dance studio and I’m going to marry him

 **taemedown** : You have two boyfriends

 **minyoongi** : Wait until Jimin performs, I’m not done

 **seoking** : Well, I have a treat for you Min Yoongi

 **seoking** :

**minyoongi** : AJFLKDJALSDJFIAJDFASKDJF

 **minyoongi** : I AM EATHIM OUT UNTIL HE CRIES

 **namnam** : I hate you.

 

 

 

-

 

 

**myg** ,  **kimseok** ,  **knamjoon** ,  **vantae** , and  **300**  others liked

 **hobiseok**  Like a true captain, making sure he’s ready at all times.

_View Comments…_

**vantae**  BEST FRIEND THAT S MY BEST FRIEND

 **yunhoe_**  Capt. Park’s kind of scary

 **mingisong**  Jimin hyung is really going to beat us up next year, Hoseok hyung don’t leave!

 **parkjimi**  STOP MAKING IT SEEM LIKE IM MEAN 

 

 

 

-

 

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 **seoking:** I won’t lie, I think I may love Jimin

 **seoking** : Like I love love him

 **taemedown** : Back off bitch, he’s my baby

 **minyoongi** : Correction, MY BABY

 **minyoongi** : I think I’m going to build two houses and make sure they each have their own dance studios but the houses will me joint

 **minyoongi** : You know what they are getting a mansion

 **minyoongi** : I’m going to marry them so hard

 **namnam** : Are you okay?

 **minyoongi** : No, I’m hard

 **seoking** : EW YOONGI

 **taemedown** : I gotchu hyung

 **namnam** : Taehyung no

 **taemedown** : 

**minyoongi** : NUT

 **namnam** : I really hate you.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 **bunn:**!!!!!!!!

 **namnam** : We are so proud of you guys!

 **seoking** : Hoseok I can’t believe you cried while giving your remarks

 **hobihoe** : Shut up bitch, it was like seeing my babies first recital

 **taemedown** : But you see them dance all the time

 **hobihoe** : I think it’s hitting me that next semester is it.

 **minyoongi** : And then captain Park is about to step up

 **jiminie** : Please, I think I’m going to throw up don’t mention that

 **seoking** : What is up with you and throw up?

 **namnam** : Seriously, everyone did a great job but your guys really showed out!

 **minyoongi** : We are really proud of you babies, you all did an outstanding job.

 **minyoongi** : Even you Seokie

 **hobihoe** : Hyung, I’m still crying stop please

 **seoking** : Pretty Seokie

 **hobihoe** : HYUNG

 **taemedown** : Where is Wooyoung, is he coming with ya’ll to meet us at the restaurant?

 **bunn** : Woo-ah is a little busy lol

 **namnam** : What do you mean?

 **bunn** : Check IG

 **jiminie** : OHY ADLY GOFCK

 

-

 

 

 

**bunkoo** , **choisan** , **myg** , **Kailon_** , and **330** others liked

 **bunwoo** performed my first end of the year performance and my boyfriend decided to take me out to celebrate

_View Comments…_

**vantae** BOYFRIEND

 **knamjoon** Hoseok was right we really do have another mouth to feed.

 **kdosung** he’s not all that

 **Kailon** _ @ **kdosung** , exit out his comments before I punch your teeth down your throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 is complete, the last one for today is coming up!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kailon!!


	25. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wooyoungie** : KAI HYUNGIE SAID THAT YOU’RE PRETTY SO IT’S OKAY
> 
>  **namnam** : oh.
> 
>  **namnam** : thank you.
> 
>  **hobihoe** : Ya’ll gotta break Namjoon every day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep and just remembered that I didn't post this one!

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 

 **taemedown:** Alright, we didn’t bother you all day yesterday but it’s a new day and I just want to say. That Kailon is fine and I can only applaud you for getting such a fine ass man.

 **jiminie** : Did you see when he said “I punch your teeth down your throat” phew

 **hobihoe** : He also said “Exit his comments” don’t forget that part.

 **seoking** : Ya’ll weren’t looking at his arms though? How did we miss all that?

 **namnam** : To be fair when he came to the hospital he was in a hoodie and even had on gloves.

 **minyoongi** : I just realized that he’s the same guy that stopped Dosung from stalking Wooyoung that time, it was dark but now that I’m looking at him, I just put two and two together.

 **bunn** : my baby bun is happy so im happy

 **bunn** : Kai hyung is actually very nice!

 **taemedown** : YUOU TalkED TO HIM?

 **jiminie** : Tae did you not talk to him when him and Wooyoung sat with you that time?

 **taemedown** : Oh, you’re right lmao

 **taemedown** : I kind of forgot about that.

 **hobihoe** : What are we going to do with you?

 **taemedown** : love me?

 **seoking** : We already do that

 **minyoongi** : Speak for yourself

 **taemedown** : You’re taking me to the café because you said you miss me

 **taemedown** : Don’t even flex

 **namnam** : YOU’RE TAKING TAEHYUNG TO THE CAFÉ WHEN I SAID WE SHOULD GO TOGETHER

 **namnam** : BEST FRIEND CARD TERMINATED I CAN’T BELIEVE I EVEN CALLED YOU MY FRIEND

 **bunn** : uh oh

 **jiminie** : Yoongi hyung is in trouble lmao

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon, don’t yell please. Hyung didn’t mean to do that, I forgot we were supposed to go.

 **namnam** : SO NOW YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?

 **hobihoe** : oh shit yoongs lmao

 **namnam** : I WANT A NEW BEST FRIEND

 **minyoongi** : YOU’RE NOT GETTING A NEW ONE

 **minyoongi** : YOU’RE STUCK WITH ME SO JUST ACCEPT IT

 **namnam** : I DON’T WANT A CHEATER

 **seoking** : Namjoon lmao

 **bunn** : I feel like they’re breaking up and we’re not supposed to see it

 **taemedown** : That’s literally you’re boyfriend lma o

 **namnam** : YEAH AN YOU’RE THE SIDE PIECE KIM TAEHYUNG

 **taemedown** : I-

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon, hyung forgot and I apologize for that. How about tomorrow we got the aquarium? I’ll even get the passes to swim with the stingrays, how about that?

 **minyoongi** : I really didn’t mean to take Taehyung when I already promised you, I really did forget.

 **namnam** : …

 **hobihoe** : Don’t cave Joonie

 **namnam** : well.

 **jiminie** : He’s about to cave lmao

 **namnam** : You promise you didn’t mean to forget?

 **minyoongi** : You are my best friend and I would never choose anyone over you on purpose. I just figure I should do something with Taehyung because it’s been a while since it’s just been me and him. I didn’t mean to plan something that was for us to do.

 **taemedown** : We can go somewhere else if you want us to Hyung.

 **namnam** : No, you guys have fun. BUT I WANT PICTURES!!

 **namnam** : Yoonie hyung, I’ll be waiting for tomorrow!

 **hobihoe** : Now how does Namjoon get to call you yoonie?

 **minyoongi** : Leave my long head baby alone! If that’s what he wants to call me then that’s what he gets to call me!

 **seoking** : Hobi, just forget it. He’s literally soft for all the soft bois.

 **seoking** : We don’t get that privilege.

 **hobihoe** : This is biphobic.

 **wooyoungie** :

 

 **bunn** : LOOK AT YOUR LIDDLE HAND

 **taemedown** : WHY DOES THIS LOOK LIKE JIMIN AND YOONGI

 **jiminie** : literally choke

 **wooyoungie** : Kai hyung says hello and he’s glad you guys approve

 **seoking** : Any man that threatens someone on the spot for you is already in our good favor

 **hobihoe** : Not gonna lie, he’s the opposite of the other guys we’ve seen you with but I think that’s a good thing. You probably needed someone who wasn’t the norm for you.

 **wooyoungie** : He’s adorable!!

 **wooyoungie** : He’s very soft and cute and nice and tall and sweet and pretty and

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon I think you’ve been booted off

 **namnam** : Seems that way

 **wooyoungie** : MY PRETTY HYUNGIE IS STILL THE PRETTIEST

 **wooyoungie** : KAI HYUNGIE SAID THAT YOU’RE PRETTY SO IT’S OKAY

 **namnam** : oh.

 **namnam** : thank you.

 **hobihoe** : Ya’ll gotta break Namjoon every day?

 **seoking** : Poor baby doesn’t know how to take a compliment lmao

 **namnam** : I do too!

 **bunn** : Whenever I look at Joon hyung, I always think about kissing his nose because it’s so kissable and poking his dimples because they are so deep, and it makes him smile more. He’s the prettiest because of his soft features and his so delicate and soft. I want to hug him when it’s raining because I feel like he’s the best cuddle partner and I want to keep him warm.

 **minyoongi** : Baby, I can see you typing more but please don’t. Namjoon just called me crying and I don’t think I can handle him whining over the phone for you to stop lol

 **taemedown** : He never even stood a chance.

 

 

-

 

 

**knamjoon** , **bunkoo** , **hobiseok** , **parkjimi** , and **300** others liked.

 **vantae** Get you a Daegu baby

_View Comments..._

**parkjimi** but I already have two? 

 **myg** okay i won't lie we do look cute here

 **kimseok** soft bois

 **eviekim_** Cute! 

 

-

 

**Producers of Philosophy'**

 

 

 **minpd** : Will you be ready around noon?

 **minpd** : Since the stingrays are inside, it’ll be fine to still swim with them even though it’s dead winter.

 **minpd** : Don’t forget your extra pair of clothes and towel

 **minpd** : And you jacket! You always forget that.

 **kimpd** : We don’t have to go, hyung.

 **minpd** : What are you talking about? We’re going because I promise we are.

 **kimpd** : No, I made you say those things because I didn’t like that you were choosing Taehyung over me. But I can understand why.

 **minpd** : Kim Namjoon.

 **kimpd** : No, I get it. You know?

 **kimpd** : I get why people would choose someone else over me.

 **kimpd** : I’m just confused and broken.

 **kimpd** : A waste of space.

 **minpd** : That’s enough!

 **minpd** : Don’t you even think those words about yourself ever again, do you hear me? I’m sorry that I forgot but I’m not choosing Taehyung or anyone over you do you understand me?

 **minpd** : You are my best friend and the reason I am who I am today, there is nothing wrong with you and you’re not confused nor broken. I don’t know where you got those words from but you’re going to delete them out your vocabulary right the fuck now.

 **minpd** : I’m taking you to the aquarium because I WANT to. I made new plans and didn’t consult you. That was my fault and I decided on my own that I would take you somewhere else.

 **minpd** : You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do Namjoon.

 **kimpd** : ok.

 **minpd** : I don’t think you believe yourself right now and that’s okay. But I’m going to make you understand that nothing’s wrong with you. You’re not forcing anything on anybody and you’re not harming anyone. You’re okay.

 **minpd** : Anyone who would put you last is not worth your time.

 **minpd** : Do you get it?

 **kimpd** : Yeah.

 **minpd** : No, you really don’t.

 **minpd** : Open the door, Joonie. We’re about to have a best friend night.

 

 

-

 

 

 

**vantae** , **bunkoo** , **bunwoo** , **kimseok** , and **355** others liked. 

 **myg** one day you'll understand what hyung already knows. 

_View Comments..._

**vantae** PHOTO CREDS PLEASE

 **bunkoo** i love three men 

 **parkjimi** when are we finally going to add Joonie into our relationship? 

 **knamjoon** i love you too hyung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 is officially complete! I'll see you guys tomorrow buns!
> 
> i love namgi okay! !


	26. Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **bunn** : Yoongi, when are you coming home? Minnie won’t let me eat ice cream
> 
>  **hobihoe** : Jungkook you literally just ate a tub of ice cream at practice
> 
>  **seoking** : I just dropped him off after getting ice cream after we had dinner
> 
>  **namnam** : Kook, you had ice cream when I came over this morning to sit with you.
> 
>  **namnam** : You even whined when you finished the little bit that was in the freezer
> 
>  **bunn** : I’M SORRY BUT ARE ANY OF YOU NAMED MIN YOONGI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's pictures may not match alot, simply because I'm too lazy to actually find them. 
> 
> I know it's a little late but my mom had me doing alot today, but here you go and the next one is coming up in a few minutes.

**bunny and his knight**

 

 

 

 **knight** : Did you make it home safely?

 **bunny** : kai hyungie!! yes, I made it home safely, I promise!!

 **knight** : Your roommate didn’t give you any problems, right?

 **bunny** : no, he wasn’t home.

 **bunny** : you’re supposed to be working young man!!

 **bunny** : not texting me :(

 **knight** : How am I not when I know you look the cutest right now.

 **knight** : send me a picture :(

 **bunny** : YOU CAN POUT AT ME

 **bunny** : THAT’S NOT ALLOWED

 **knight** : lol but tiny bun pouts all the time

 **bunny** : yeah but I’m cute!

 **knight** : I’m not cute?

 **knight** : I’m hurt, Wooyoung.

 **knight** : Don’t think hyung is cute?

 **knight** :

**bunny** : THAT’S CHEATING

 **knight** : lol

 **knight** : I have to go back into work.

 **bunny** : YOU MAKE MY HEART GO SWOOSH AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO WORK

 **knight** : yeah, tiny bun

 **bunny** : TOMORROW YOU ARE GOING TO GET ALL THE KISSES

 **bunny** : ALL THE KISSES

 **knight** : Can’t wait tiny

 

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 **taemedown** : And that’s when Jimin came in my room with nothing on and his penis swinging everywhere.

 **seoking** : I-

 **hobihoe** : I don’t think I wanted to hear about the time when you dreamt you were taken my merpeople only to be offered to the prince as his whore and you got scared his dick glowed in the dark.

 **minyoongi** : Don’t forget that Jimin came running in the room because Taehyung screamed himself awake

 **jiminie** : ITHOUGHT HE EWAS DYING

 **taemedown** : The penis glowed in the dark! It could have been poisonous!

 **namnam** : Taehyung I don’t think that’s how it works but okay.

 **wooyoungie** : So like, if he came would he cum glow too?

 **bunn** : Why is my baby asking such questions?

 **seoking** : Taehyung!

 **taemedown** : Actually I think the women had penises and the men had vaginas

 **wooyoungie** : I thought you liked penises

 **taemedown** : I do, but I think I screamed because she tried to make me suck it and that was weird

 **jiminie** : This whole conversation is weird.

 **bunn** : Yoongi, when are you coming home? Minnie won’t let me eat ice cream

 **hobihoe** : Jungkook you literally just ate a tub of ice cream at practice

 **seoking** : I just dropped him off after getting ice cream after we had dinner

 **namnam** : Kook, you had ice cream when I came over this morning to sit with you.

 **namnam** : You even whined when you finished the little bit that was in the freezer

 **bunn** : I’M SORRY BUT ARE ANY OF YOU NAMED MIN YOONGI?

 **minyoongi** : No, you can’t have ice cream.

 **bunn** : You’re not my dad.

 **jiminie** : OOP

 **minyoongi** : Jimin number 69

 **jiminie** : Gotcha daddy :)

 **hobihoe** : Nasty.

 **taemedown** : What’s number 69?

 **seoking** : DO NOT ASK THAT

 **wooyoungie** : I wanna know too!

 **hobihoe** : Really you don’t

 **hobihoe** : I read Yoongi’s list and I’ve never been so disgusted in my life with him

 **namnam** : He made me proof read it before he gave it to them.

 **namnam** : I still cry at number 13

 **jiminie** : Fuck I love number 13

 **bunn** : WHY DO I HAVE TO GET NUMBER 69

 **minyoongi** : You are being a brat and using your hyungs to indulge in your ice cream addiction, we will go through three tubs a day and then cry because your stomach hurts.

 **jiminie** : And that mean someone is going to have to be up rubbing your tummy the whole night and we all Yoongi is going to sleep through the whole ordeal and then there’s going to be me left to rub your tummy

 **taemedown** : “tummy”

 **bunn** : you don’t like to rub my tummy :(

 **jiminie** : Only when you’re not in pain :(

 **seoking** : I think this is the softest I’ve ever seen the two of you in a while

 **bunn** : YOONIE JIMIN JUST BIT MY BUT

 **seoking** : Nevermind.

 

 

**oh we** _**cute** _ **cute**

 

 

 **prettywoo** : PRETTY HYUNGIE

 **prettyhyungie** : ARE YOU HURT?

 **prettywoo** : huh?

 **prettywoo** : no hyungie lol

 **prettywoo** : I’m fine, I just wanted to talk to you about some thing but I fell asleep last night and forgot to send my message lol

 **prettyhyungie** : Between you, Jungkook and Taehyung I don’t know who causes me to have a heart attack more.

 **prettywoo** : (#^.^#)

 **prettyhyungie** : Don’t act cute with me.

 **prettywoo** : (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

 **prettyhyungie** : Okay.

 **prettyhyungie** : What do you want?

 **prettywoo** : How do you have sex?

 

 

 

**wrap it up then**

 

 

 **RM** : I think my soul just left my body

 **HopeMe** : What’s wrong with you?

 **SweetSuga** : It is literally ass crack of dawn, shut up

 **HopeMe** : Bitch it is one in the afternoon

 **SweetSuga** : Ass crack of dawn bitch, don’t question me!

 **RM** : WOOYOUNG JUST ASKED ME ABOUT SEX AND I THINK MY HEART GAVE OUT

 **RM:** WHY WOUL DHE ASK ME OF ALL PEOPLE

 **RM** : I THINK I’m GOING OT CRY

 **HopeMe** : But how is Wooyoung even going to take all that piece of man?

 **SweetSuga** : He could top

 **HopeMe** :

**HopeMe** : Top what? The cap of his nail polish once he’s done with his nails?

 **SweetSuga** : Now you’re being stereotypical

 **HopeMe** : Wooyoung is literally the definition of pillow princess, I just know he gets it up the ass

 **HopeMe** : A bottom bitch at its finest

 **SweetSuga** : He could be a sub top

 **HopeMe** : At the least.

 **RM** : CAN YOU TWO PLEASE FOCUS

 **RM:** Is this what parents feel when they have to tell their kids about the birds and the bees?

 **HopeMe** : My mom just mushed a banana into a peeled grapefruit and said if it stings take it out.

 **SweetSuga** : YO! My mom did that too lmao

 **RM** : Even though my mom doesn’t even talk to me, she sat me down and explained everything in a detailed manner. What is wrong with your parents?

 **HopeMe** : I don’t think you’re really in the position to criticize anyone’s parent’s right now

 **RM** : Okay.

 **RM** : Fair point.

 **RM** : Wooyoung.

 **SweetSuga** : Literally just tell him the truth lol, it’s not that hard Namjoon. I mean he’s not dumb so don’t sugar coat it but don’t scar him for life.

 **RM** : But why me? Didn’t I just come out as asexual? I just explained this whole thing to everyone

 **HopeMe** : The babies literally worship the ground you walk on, even if you’re asexual you’ve done more than Wooyoung has and he trusts you. Don’t overthink it Joon

 **RM** : For once in your life, you really helped me out.

 **HopeMe** : Bitch choke.

 

**oh we** _cute_ **cute**

 

 

 **prettywoo** : OMG THAT WAS RUDE WASN’T IT IM SO SORRY

 **prettyhyungie** : It wasn’t rude, I was just shocked, you’re okay!

 **prettyhyungie** : Can you tell me the basic of what you know?

 **prettywoo** : I know the basic, Bun Hyungie gave me the talk senior year of high school before he left but like how do really initiate sex?

 **prettywoo** : How do you make the person want to have sex with you?

 **prettywoo** : Especially if they have experience and you don’t even know how to really do anything but put on a condom.

 **prettyhyungie** : Oh.

 **prettyhyungie** : Oh my.

 **prettyhyungie** : Ok.

 **prettywoo** : Are you okay?

 **prettyhyungie** : Yeah.

 **prettyhyungie** : I kind of want to cry and hold you in my arms forever and never let you go. Like just cuddle you from the world and just keep you in my pocket

 **prettywoo** : HYUNGIE

 **prettywoo** : Stop being cute!

 **prettyhyungie** : YOU FIRST

 **prettyhyungie** : Okay, first of all you need to talk with Kai and speak with him on how far you want to go and about all the things you do and don’t know. Just let him know you’re inexperience but you’re not afraid to learn.

 **prettyhyungie** : And you don’t have to worry about someone not wanting to have sex with you. Or I mean to say, you don’t have to worry about Kai—I think he’s pretty much in love with you so good luck with that.

 **prettywoo** : Are you sure?

 **prettyhyungie** : Yeah, just take it slow and talk with him. You’ll be fine Wooyoungie, there’s nothing to be afraid of and just know that you always have that options of saying no, of not wanting to have sex at all. Everything just boils down to you taking to him.

 **prettywoo** : Thank you Pretty Hyungie, I feel better!

prettywoo: I have to go, I’m meeting Kai hyungie! We’re going on a date since he just got off and then we’re going to take a nap because hyung keeps forgetting to nap and he needs to sleep!!

 **prettywoo** : And I’ll make him!!

 **prettyhyungie** : Kai really has his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed you buns!! I hope everyone is taking care of themselves, It's good to be back :) 
> 
> Nothing but softest all around!


	27. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **namnam** : If you didn’t already have Jungkook and Jimin I would have dated you but you’re a taken man
> 
>  **minyoongi** : Namjoon I don’t want to date you
> 
>  **jiminie** : That’s not what you said last week when you drunk all that vodka and cried about Namjoon’s dimples!
> 
>  **minyoongi** : CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUH
> 
>  **seoking** : what’ is up with you and your boyfriend’s obsession with Namjoon’s dimples?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys on Wednesday!!

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

 

 **seoking** : I’m graduating tomorrow.

 **seoking** : Who allowed that?

 **seoking** : I wanted to play some more.

 **minyoongi** : Play?

 **seoking** : Bitch I wanna come on campus and play some more, I don’t wanna graduate and have to pay back all these loans

 **seoking** : The fuck was I thinking trying to graduate like this? I should have taken a year off like you.

 **namnam** : Hyung, you are already a semester behind, did you really want to add to that?

 **seoking** : No one asked you stringbean head

 **minyoongi** : Hey! Don’t talk about my bean head like that! Only I can call him stuff like that!

 **namnam** : -_- thank you Yoongi hyung

 **minyoongi** : Anything for you long lips

 **jiminie** : Why do I have a feeling Yoongi is flirting

 **seoking** : That’s what he’s doing?

 **jiminie** : He said he wants to try and persuade Namjoon into joining his harem

 **namnam** : his what?

 **seoking** : And you’re find with that?

 **jiminie** : I’m the head bitch I don’t care

 **seoking** : What is Koo?

 **jiminie** : The other head bitch but in like baby

 **namnam** : Can we go back to Yoongi wanting me to join his harem

 **minyoongi** : NO we can not.

 **jiminie** : One time hyung got drunk and said that if he didn’t see Namjoon and his brother he would have tried to sleep with him, but I think he meant before Namjoon came out as asexual

 **minyoongi** : CAN YOU EVER KEEP SEOMTHING TO YOURSELF

 **bunn** : I remember that!!

 **seoking** : Where did you even come from?

 **bunn** : I’m taking a break, Hobi hyung is teaching Wooyoung a choreograph and Taehyung is learning too but I’m tired so I came to see why my phone kept going off!

 **bunn** : I remember that night, Yoongi hyung kept crying about Namjoonie’s smile!!

 **seoking** : Is everyone in love with Namjoon?

 **bunn** : YES

 **minyoongi** : We knew about you, that’s not news

 **seoking** : We didn’t know about YOU though, smh does it hurt you sometimes that Namjoon will never love you back?

 **namnam** : SEOKJIN HYUNG!

 **namnam** : Yoonie hyung, I love you! You know that!!

 **jiminie** : He was Yoongi’s baby before Jungkook came in and stole the show

 **bunn** : We can all be hyungie’s baby!!

 **bunn** : Wooyoung had a crush on Yoongi so he can join too!!

 **minyoongi** : WHAT

 **seoking** : WOOYOUNG DID WHAT

 **jiminie** : LMFAOOOOOOOOOO

 **namnam** : Okay, but I can see it

 **bunn** : Yeah, when I used to talk about hyung when I would go back home he would get upset so I thought he was jealous but then he knew I liked Jiminie too so I didn’t understand but then he told me that Yoonie was cute and he didn’t think it was fair that hyung was that pretty!

 **seoking** : I think I’m drowing

 **wooyoungie** : I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT

 **hobihoe** : Wooyoung just tackled Jungkook to the ground lmao

 **hobihoe** : He got Taehyung to help hold Jungkook down so he can tickle him

 **jiminie** : Wow, Yoongi will soon have his harem that he wants. Seokjin, Hoseok are you guys joining as well?

 **hobihoe** : what about tae?

 **jiminie** : he was already a member by association, he’s by baby uwu

 **wooyoungie** : HYUNG I DON’T LIKE YOU ANYMOR DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT

 **bunn** : yeah, cause his boyfie will beat you up and I don’t want you to die hyungie!

 **wooyoungie** : Kai hyungie wouldn’t beat Yoongi hyungie up!

 **minyoongi** : That guy’s muscles are the size of Jungkook’s head, I rather not take the chance

 **wooyoungie** : His arms are big aren’t they!! So big and he can pick me up and he like to hold me and make me feel small and loved and soft and ajsdjafjai

 **taemedown** : Wooyoung is literally drooling

 **bunn** : Okay, but would you not?

 **taemedown** : No, I completely understand. Kai is like fine.

 **taemedown** : Like tie me up and edge me until I cry or pass out fine

 **seoking** : .

 **seoking** : I’m giving you up for adoption

 **wooyoungie** : HEIS MINE SO DON’T EEN TY IT

 **bunn** : no one wants to take your boyfriend

 **jiminie** : unless…

 **minyoongi** : sit your whore ass down and stop trying to date everyone

 **namnam** : You literally just confessed your love for me hyungie

 **minyoongi** : DON’T BRING THAT BACK UP

 **minyoongi** : You weren’t even there!

 **namnam** : If you didn’t already have Jungkook and Jimin I would have dated you but you’re a taken man

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon I don’t want to date you

 **jiminie** : That’s not what you said last week when you drunk all that vodka and cried about Namjoon’s dimples!

 **minyoongi** : CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUH

 **seoking** : what’ is up with you and your boyfriend’s obsession with Namjoon’s dimples?

 

 

 

**Operation GraduaJin**

 

 

 **namu** : Okay whoever created this chat name has been hanging out with Jin hyung too long

 **tae** : thanks!! hyungie would be so proud of me :)

 **koo** : hyungie is really graduating! I’m going to miss him :(

 **woo** : he’s going to leave forever :(

 **minnie** : He’s graduating, not dying.

 **min** : I wish

 **koo** : HYUNG

 **hobi** : Oh God after Jin, it’s the three of us

 **woo** : NO THEN IT’LL IT JIMINIE AND TAE TAE HYUNGIE AND THEN KOO AND THEN I’LL BE ALL ALONE

 **namu** : Okay, everyone calm down! It’s not that bad, it’s not like Hyung is moving away. We all know he’s trying to stay as local as possible and he’s doing small jobs here in town before he ventures off so we’re still going to see him a lot.

 **namu** : So take a deep breathe and try not to panic

 **tae:** Are you going to leave me too hyung?

 **namu** : Taehyung we live together, where exactly am I going to go when the lease isn’t up until next December?

 **koo** : Can we not talk about leaving, I’ll cry

 **min** : Bun

 **koo** : yeah?

 **woo** : yeah?

 **minnie** : oh.

 **hobi** : OHLMAO

 **min** : …

 **min** : okay, that was my mistake, Koo

 **koo** : Yeah!

 **min** : Baby, don’t get said, it’s not the end of the world. We’re not going to leave each other and even if we have to all make the decision to leave Seoul then we will all keep in touch. We’ve been through too much with each other to really just cut each other off

 **tae** : I don’t know, I don’t really wanna see Minnie after school anymore

 **minnie** : You are literally in my lap right now don’t act edgy

 **hobi** : Okay, I think we’re steering off the topic of hand. Jin is graduating tomorrow and we have to do something for him because not only is he the eldest but our friend and I’m going to miss my best friend wtf

 **namu** : Hoseok. Please.

 **hobi** : ;HTAT’ SMY FAJICHKIN BEST FEISALND

 **hobi** : ISAM GOINS TO SMIES HIM SO SFHUCH

 **min** : JFC we are never going to get through his

 **woo** : SEOKJIN HYUGN IS LEAVEING FOREVER AND FOREVER

 **namu** : Wooyoung.

 **tae** : And just imagine, the trio will be next

 **koo** : PLEASE ILL MISS NAMJOON SO MUCH

 **min** : Good to know I’ll be missed

 **koo** : YOURE GOING TO BE LIVING WITH ME I DON’T LIVE WITH NAMJOON

 **woo** : Oh my god HOSEOK HYUNG IS LAEAVING AND WONT DANCE WITH ME ANYMORE

 **hobi** : WOOYOUANI IW LL DANCES WITYS YOU

 **namu** : What is going on

 **minnie** : a mess

 **koo** : I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE SEOKJIN HYUNG FAILS, I’LL BURN HIS DEGREE

 **woo** : YEAH THAT WAY HE CAN STAY!

 **hobi** : YWEAH

 **min** : NO

 **namu** : I really hate this family sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin is graduating :( my little baby!!


	28. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a mess of limbs and bods, he’s pretty sure the couch wasn’t supposed to take that much weight. But when he heard them laughing and teasing each other, he basked in the love that followed, knowing that his heart was going to forever be full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the story is Ayo by Shinee, my favorite song by them and yeah.

He couldn’t believe they did what they did, but Seokjin honestly didn’t even expect anything less from the group.

“Don’t you even dare,” Seokjin looked at the youngest two, glaring when they only stayed silent. “I can’t believe the two of you really screamed that loud and then proceeded to put that poster up with the ugliest picture of me on it.”

Wooyoung and Jungkook shrunk under the eldest’s gaze, avoiding looking him in the eyes and not trying to hear any more of the lecture they were getting. Seokjin could have let it slide with the shouting various shouting of _Seokjin hyungie!, Best hyungie!_ or his favorite, _Number one Hyungie Seokjinnie_!—but when he saw that poster the size of Wooyoung, Jimin _and_ Yoongi, he knew he was ready to let the youngest two have it.

The rest didn’t even stop them, Hoseok went as far as recording the whole ordeal and Seokjin knew that his best friend was able to see the red blush that adorns the eldest’s neck and face.

He may let the babies get away with a lot of stuff, but not this one. Not when they slandered his name with that picture of that time when Yoongi and Namjoon pranked him and resulted in Seokjin ending that night with orange-yellow hair and feathers from when they ambushed him with pillows and syrup.

All in all, he looked like a chicken.

“Oh no, no no no no—” Seokjin huffed, ignoring the snickering he heard from the rest. “You guys do not get to do that face. Take those looks off right now, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Wooyoung do you—Wooyoung don’t pout!”

They weren’t playing fair, they never played fair when it came to any of their hyungs and Seokjin wasn’t a stranger to that. Not when the two widen their doe eyes and pouted their pink lips. Especially when both decided to wear matching sweaters that look so soft and warm.

Yoongi snorted, “Give it up hyung, you can’t beat the eyes.”

“I have a reputation I like to keep up Min Yoongi.” Seokjin huffed, but when the youngest looked at him once again all he could do was open his arms and let them both burrow their way under his arms. “It was a nice gift, buns, thank you.”

“Whipped Jin strikes again.” Hoseok teased, leaning against a shivering Jimin—his crutches still in use. “Didn’t even last ten minutes before you caved. Jimin can you stop trying to take my scarf.”

The smaller man huffed, “It’s cold as balls out here, stop being stingy and let me get some of that.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes at the two, he suggested they all headed to his apartment. Knowing that everyone was going to stay the night anyway—school was officially over and they didn’t have much planned until the rest started back with school in a month. Hoseok hobbled his way to Seokjin’s car, pushing an unsuspected Namjoon out the way to make it to the front seat.

“Hoseok, you only have one good leg can you please stop trying to run.” Seokjin groaned when the dancer tried to race the younger ones of the group. “I can’t believe we have to babysit five of you.”

Seokjin walked to the front, leaving the rest to waddle behind him to his door. He was happy to have his degree, but he couldn’t wait to get in his apartment and relax—knowing that the hectic schedules and late nights of works were over for now. He already removed his cap and gown from when he was in the car, but he loosened his tie as we walked through the door.

“Do you guys want to call in for take—”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Seokjin stopped and stared at the state of his apartment. There were balloons everywhere, pink and blue with little bunnies on them. Confetti was everywhere, which was going to be a bitch to pick up, but what got Seokjin was the amount of food that lined his table. The main dishes, side dishes, and even desserts.

“When, how—what?” Seokjin turned towards the others.

“Surprised!” They shouted, Taehyung and Jimin doing jazz hands.

After being ushered to the table, Seokjin stared at some of his favorite dishes, mouth-watering at the strong aroma of good food and sweets. They all crowded around, eating and smiling, making conversation while Seokjin’s heart grew two sizes. Namjoon and Taehyung gushed about how they kept trying different recipes until they were able to make all the desserts.

Wooyoung smiled as he told Seokjin about how he and Jungkook blew up all the balloons and made sure everything was ready.

Jimin and Yoongi said there were in charge of making everything else, knowing they were the main two to be trusted with the meal and Hoseok just shrugged, _I kept watch hyung._

“Present time, present time!” Jungkook pulled Seokjin up, trying to hurry the taller man along. “C’mon hyungie, we have something to show you!”

Seokjin was placed on his couch, Hoseok on his left and Namjoon on his right. Taehyung sat on the floor between Seokjin’s legs and pulled his hyung’s hands until they were tangled in his hair. Yoongi and Jimin sat on the other couch while Wooyoung and Jungkook set up whatever they were doing on Seokjin’s tv.

Seokjin blinked when Namjoon handed him a box of tissue. “You’re going to need it.”

Wooyoung giggled when they finally got everything set up, going to sit on the side and Jungkook following him when something started to on the screen. Music started, something familiar—but slowed down, he went to question what was going on but Hoseok nudged him to watch.

_gakkeum honjaseo gireul geodda  
jamsi meomchwo juwil hanbeon deulleoboda_

_honjaraneun gibune himi deul ddaen  
geuddaen nareul ddarahae nareul nareul ddara hae eh_

Jungkook’s soft voice came from the tv, Seokjin gasped silently. Playing on the screen was a video from when Jungkook first came to school, when his eyes were so big and held the stars, Seokjin was talking with him. Laughing and teasing the younger kindly, making Jungkook blush and smile.

 _A-yo himi deul ddaen_  
duntadak rhythm-e gidae-eo oh  
neol hyanghan uriui noraero oh

Wooyoung started singing, something so sweet and airy, making Seokjin’s heart squeeze. He listened to the youngest’s voice while watching himself on the screen—getting ambushed by the youngest four of the group. Jimin and Taehyung were squished until Jungkook and Wooyoung but Seokjin was the one taking the brunt of the weight.

They were all laughing, smiling and hugging one another.

Another video started where Seokjin and Hoseok were on stage, they were all at karaoke night. The two were pissed drunk, but Seokjin remembers that night being on the greatest while he and Hoseok shouted into the mics and laughed the whole night.

 _gakkeumssik nunmuri dununapeul garyeodo oh oh_  
jeoldae yakhaejiji ma ah ah No way No way  
jam motdeun bam ggeuti eobseo boyeodo oh oh  
jeoldae pogihajima ah ah Your way Your way

The two youngest sung in soothing harmony as a video of the eldest two was shown, Seokjin was going on a tangent about the crimes of the University serving—in his terms slop, Yoongi watching him with a fond look. Seokjin only remembered Yoongi ignoring him most of the rant, missing the look of adoration on the younger’s face.

His eyes teared up when he and Namjoon appeared on the screen, Seokjin was teaching the younger how to cook his mother’s famous soup. Namjoon was hovering behind him, pressed so close to Seokjin that he could barely move but not once did he tell Namjoon to move back nor get out of the way, letting the younger gangly man hang off him.

The video went on, Jungkook and Wooyoung’s voices meddling together in sweet harmony. Seokjin watched each video, each memory, not even realizing that half of these were recorded.

He couldn’t even stop the water that fell from his eyes, small drops that he didn’t even try to catch. His heart was so full, so warm and beating with love for the seven kids around him. For the seven people that always tried to keep a smile on his face, making sure he was alright. Seven people that he’d watch grow over the years and see the great young people they are becoming.

“I told you he would cry.” Hoseok whispered, but Seokjin didn’t take his eyes off the video. Didn’t want to miss anything that they’ve done for him.

 _Side to Side nae seulpeun nunmul_  
Side to Side nae apeum modu  
tukteoreo rhythm-e matgigo oh  
modu A-yo modu A-yo

When Wooyoung sang the last line, the video cut to a b-roll of the youngest in a booth. “Was that fine Yoongi hyungie?”

“Yeah, Woo-ah, that was great.” Yoongi said on the tv.

Jungkook giggled off-screen, “Hyungie is going to cry when he sees this. I can’t wait to see his face.” Well, they succeeded in making him cry. “Hyungie deserves the best.”

“With all the kisses!” Wooyoung smiled in the booth, “Congratulations Seokjinnie hyung!”

Then the video cut to black.

Seokjin stared at the tv, watching as the screen went from black to the standby screen. He sighed, leaning his head back to try and stop himself from crying anymore but it was no use. These brats really knew when to hit him where it hurt.

“I think,” Seokjin croaked. “I think I’m going to be crying for a while.”

Namjoon snorted next to him. “Yeah, you’ve been crying since the video started. But to be fair Yoongi hyung cried when we showed him the finished product as well.”

“Joon-ah, he didn’t need to know that.”

Seokjin laughed, “Of course Min Yoongi cried, he’s nothing but marshmallow under all that black clothing.”

Ignoring Yoongi’s response, Seokjin sat up, bringing his hands up to wipe at his face. When he looked up again, everyone was looking at him again. “S-stop that,”

“Hyungie, did you like the video?” Wooyoung asked and honestly Seokjin didn’t need the cute face he pulled, because all it did was make him tear up again.

“Jesus Jin hyung, get it together.” Taehyung teased, turning around to wipe his hyung’s face. “No need for the tears.”

Seokjin wanted to argue, wanted to say that he deserved all the tears actually! That they were the ones to make him cry with that video and making him sit through that beautiful song and making him that dinner and decorating this apartment and making his heart hurt and making him love all of them so much and—

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved a group of people so much,” Seokjin started and if he wasn’t crying himself, he would have snorted at Jimin’s expression at his confession. “That made me want to be the best that I can be and love me even when I’m not. A group of such nice, talented, beautiful people who woven their way into my heart and made a home there.”

“You guys are more than my family—you’re my joy, my love, my peace; my heart. I love you all so much and thank you.” Seokjin cried, smiling through the tears but happy that he wasn’t the only one crying anymore when every one of them was now in tears. “Thank you so much for being people I could trust in, who I could rely on. You guys are the best thing that has happened to me.”

He expected Jungkook or Wooyoung to break first, hell Hoseok or Taehyung, even Namjoon but he didn’t expect for Yoongi to be the one to tackle him on the couch, burying his face in the eldest’s neck, hiding from the others.

“You fucking suck, Seokjin.” Yoongi grumbled, but didn’t release his hold as the others all jumped in.

It was a mess of limbs and bods, he’s pretty sure the couch wasn’t supposed to take that much weight. But when he heard them laughing and teasing each other, he basked in the love that followed, knowing that his heart was going to forever be full.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MY FAVORITE SHOW CAME BACK ON AND NO ONE TOL DME
> 
> Mo Dao Zi Shu is my shit and Wen Ning is my baby, that's my little zombie and I would kill for him okay? 
> 
> Also, I started Demon Slayer and so far I'm hooked, perhaps I love tiny baby Tanjiro.


	29. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **namnam** : Yoongi hyung
> 
> **minyoongi** : Yes, pretty baby?
> 
> **namnam** : I—
> 
> **namnam** : oh.
> 
> **taemedown** : oh?
> 
> **namnam** : um.
> 
> **hobihoe** : I can’t believe you three get off on breaking Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was mainly a filler until the next part!

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

**hobihoe** : You know what sucks?

**hobihoe** : Watching all the kids that live in my building play outside in the snow.

**hobihoe** : The white flakes of purity just cleansing this dirty forsaken planet we call Earth and what am I doing?

**hobihoe** : I’m glad you asked, I’m sitting my living room with a busted knee and can’t even walk far without these crutches let alone go outside and enjoy the sweet, sweet, feel of the winter’s love.

**minyoongi** : What in the entire fuck.

**namnam** : I think Hoseok hyung is losing it again.

**hobihoe** : I want to go outside!!

**bunn** : No!  It’s cold and the snow is icky and you don’t need to be outside when you’re still hurt!!!!

**taemedown** : In other words

**jiminie** : You’re grounded lol

**namnam** : What they said!

**hobihoe** : The four of you are younger than me, what do I look like listening to y’all?

**seoking** : Like the person who doesn’t want his other leg broken, now stay your stupid ass inside.

**hobihoe** : You’re not the boss of me!

**minyoongi** : mature.

**hobihoe** : SHUt up grandpa I don’t wanna hear it!

**bunn** : Hey! Don’t talk to Yoonie hyungie like that!

**bunn** : He’s not a grandpa!!!

**minyoongi** : thanks baby

**jiminie** : Yeah he’s a daddy

**taemedown** : Why can’t you ever just let that go?

**minyoongi** : Jimin please

**minyoongi** : But thank you pretty

**jiminie** : oh.

**seoking** : Don’t.

**seoking** : Please just don’t.

**hobihoe** : I almost yote myself out the window

**namnam** : Yoongi hyung

**minyoongi** : Yes, pretty baby?

**namnam** : I—

**namnam** : oh.

**taemedown** : oh?

**namnam** : um.

**hobihoe** : I can’t believe you three get off on breaking Namjoon.

**namnam** : :(

**namnam** : I forgot what I was going to ask you…

**minyoongi** : Wanna come over and cuddle? I miss you.

**minyoongi** : You can tell me when you remember.

**seoking** : Are you always this shameless?

**bunn** : NAMJOONIE HYUNGIE IS COMING OVER?

**namnam** : O-oh.

**taemedown** : Did?

**taemedown** : Did he just stutter through text?

**jiminie** : Hyungie when you come over, we have extra sweaters!! You can get the one with the pink starfishes on them!!

**bunn** : And you can even be in the middle with me!! You can be the little spoon and pick the first movie!

**namnam** : I don’t want to impose.

**minyoongi** : Just bring your cute self here.

**taemedown** : I think its valuable information to let you all know that Namjoon is currently on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. His ears are red, and I think he’s screaming?

**taemedown** : It’s actually really cute wtf

**seoking** : I can’t believe y’all legit broke Namjoon

**hobihoe** : I can’t believe Namjoon is really about to be apart of Yoongi’s harem

**minyoongi** : :)

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

**wooyoungie** : I can’t believe I missed the harem :(

**seoking** : Wooyoung, please don’t.

**seoking** : I’m trying to forget that even happened.

**bunn** : MY BUN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

**wooyoungie** : HI BUN HYUNG!!!

**wooyoungie** : I was with hyungie, he got off work this morning and we decided to go on a brunch date, then we came home to have a nap date!!

**taemedown** : That is so pure wtf

**bunn** : I forgot hyung works during the night! When he wakes up tell him I said hello!!!

**bunn** : And that I haven’t seen him in a while :(

**hobihoe** : What is going on here?

**wooyoungie** : He’s up now actually, hyung doesn’t sleep that long even though I tell him to, and he said that if you’re free Tuesday then the three of us can hang out!

**bunn** : YES PLEASE

**wooyoungie** : Also, @minyoongi hyungie, hyungie said that I can join your harem, but I can’t kiss you or Namjoon hyungie!

**seoking** :

**taemedown** : WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE FROM

**jiminie** : Okay, but I’m saving this one lmao

**minyoongi** : I.

**minyoongi** : Please let your boyfriend know that there will be no kissing going on and you are not joining any harems.

**minyoongi** : Unless you want to, but no you are not joining this one.

**bunn** : BUT WHY

**minyoongi** : He has a boyfriend, stop trying to recruit people.

**jiminie** : You say that but Namjoon is still asleep on your chest

**hobihoe** : OOP

**wooyoungie** : But I wanna be with Koo hyung :(

**bunn** : :(

**wooyoungie** : :(

**bunn** : :(

**wooyoungie** : :(

**bunn** : :(

**seoking** : YOOONGI LET THE BOY JOIN SO THEY CAN STOP

**minyoongi** : but I don’t want kai to beat me up :(

**wooyoungie** : I won’t beat you up kitten, you’re too cute for that. -Kai

**minyoongi** : .

**hobihoe** :

**taemedown** : Ok.

**taemedown** : Mark me down and surprised and horny

**minyoongi** : I think I have to go lie down

**bunn** : hyungie you are lying down

**minyoongi** : yeth

**seoking** : I

**seoking** : I am speechless

**hobihoe** : I thought I would never see the day where I would see Min Yoongi, the Dom™, get dommed.

**hobihoe** : He has been defeated with one sentence.

**hobihoe** : Is this what heaven is like?

**taemedown** : Bun, status report

**bunn** : He’s staring at the ceiling with blank eyes, he keeps playing with Namjoonie’s hair but I don’t think he’s registering it yet.

**jiminie** : I can’t believe my daddy got daddy’d

**hobihoe** : That’s not a word

**jiminie** : It is today hoe

**wooyoungie** : NO HYUNGIE CAN’T BE HYUNGIES DADDY BECAUSE HYUNGIE IS MY HYUNGIE AND HYUNGIE IS ONLY GOING TO BE MY HYUNGIE AND HE CAN’T BE ANYONE’S DADDY BUT MINE

**bunn** : lol

**bunn** : jealous!woo has entered the chat

**seoking** : I love this so much, Woo-ah, ask Kai if he wants to come to Christmas dinner! If he has nothing to do of course.

**wooyoungie** : You can’t have him! He’s mine!

**hobihoe** : I think he’s going to fight you hyung lmao

**wooyoungie** : BECAUE HE’S MIN

**jiminie** : He’s min? As in he belongs to MIN Yoongi? Wow, who would have thought?

**taemedown** : lol jimin

**wooyoungie** : NOOOOOOOOOO HAE DOESN’T DON’T SAY THAT

**jiminie** : Choi Yoongi has a nice ring to it

**bunn** : no it doesn’t :|

**seoking** : oh jesus help us

**bunn** : Hyungies last name is Min and it’s going to stay that way because he said that he’s giving us his last name so that means he’s ours and he’s not going to Kai hyungie and I may lose but I’ll fight hyungie.

**bunn** : HYUNG I’LL FIGHT YOU

**hobihoe** : Jimin why are you so chaotic?

**jiminie** : It’s fun lmao

**wooyoungie** : Kookie, you don’t have to worry, I’m not taking Yoongi hyung from you. He belongs to you and Jimin so don’t worry okay? Also, Jimin, please refrain from making Wooyoung jealous because I can’t get him from off my back and I really need to get up but he won’t move and every time I look back he’s pouting.

**wooyoungie** : Also, Seokjin hyung (correct?) I have nothing to do on Christmas since it’s my day off, I would love to join you all for Christmas dinner, thank you for the invitation. Is there anything I need to bring?

**seoking** : Nah, just bring yourself. I have everything planned out. Just get my address from Woo!

**wooyoungie** : Sounds great, I can’t wait to meet the rest of you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to cuddle because he’s pouty and that can take a while. So we’ll talk with you all later!

**hobihoe** : perhaps we stan a good man

**taemedown** : 10/10 would marry

**wooyoungie** : NO YOU’RE NOT BECUAE ASD=

**taemedown** : lol Jimin you’re right, this is fun

**jiminie** : Lmao , told you

**seoking** : Where exactly did we go wrong in raising the two of you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having cramps suck ass and i'm upset about having them :(


	30. thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunn: YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON MY MAN AND I’LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LIPS OFF KIM DON’T FUCKING TEST ME
> 
>  
> 
> bunn: I HAVE A BLACK BELT BITCH DON’T MAKE ME USE IT
> 
>  
> 
> taemedown: The only fear I have is cheap fabric, you don’t scare me bunny boy.
> 
>  
> 
> hobihoe: Where is the holiday spirit? Aren’t we supposed to be getting ready for Christmas tomorrow? Let’s think of that.
> 
>  
> 
> bunn: I’ll beat that hoe down, lets talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for being patient with me and waiting for the return of Dreams Are Everywhere, the last few months have been rough and I've been trying to balance working and helping my family. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys with having you wait so long, I needed time to figure everything out and I've tried to write as much as I could. I missed you all so much!! 
> 
> thank you for waiting.

**IM ADOPTING ALL OF YOU:**

 

 

 **jiminie** : so let’s say that there’s an object stuck somewhere it’s not supposed to be.

 

 **jiminie** : what should I do?

 

 **hobihoe** : take it out…

 

 **hobihoe** : seek help…

 

 **hobihoe** : stop putting things in your ass…

 

 **seoking** : PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

 

 **jiminie** : I didn’t say it was in my ass.

 

 **namnam** : Why are we talking about this now? Why can’t we ever have a normal day in this chat?

 

 **namnam** : Where is the sanity?

 

 **hobihoe** : Alright Shakespeare, we get it, you’re a literature nerd

 

 **namnam** : I –

 

 **taemedown** : What’s in your booty boo?

 

 **seoking** : stop.

 

 **jiminie** : NOTHING

 

 **jiminie** : I got toast stuck in the VCR and I need help getting it out.

 

 **hobihoe** : …bitch.

 

 **hobihoe** : What.

 

 **seoking** : I think I rather you had something stuck up your ass.

 

 **taemedown** : I did that before too Minnie!!

 

 **taemedown** : Just squish the bread a little and then pull it out

 

 **jiminie** : Thanks, babie!! I knew I could count on the love of my life.

 

 **namnam** : No.

 

 **namnam** : No, that’s not

 

 **namnam** : I’m going to take a nap.

 

 **minyoongi** : Who made my baby upset?

 

 **jiminie** : I’M FINE HYUNG

 

 **minyoongi** : Not you brat, I meant my first baby.

 

 **minyoongi** : @ **namnam** , what’s wrong?

 

 **seoking** : I think I’m drowning

 

 **hobihoe** : Did Yoongi just ignore Jimin, for Namjoon.

 

 **jiminie** : HYUNG

 

 **minyoongi** : Namjoon crawled into my lap and buried his face in my neck, I think heaven is a place on Earth.

 

 **minyoongi** : Also, Jimin, fix the VCR because (1) it’s yours and (2) you never cease to amaze me on stupid shit you do and I don’t want to know what you were trying to achieve but clean up your mess.

 

 **jiminie** : How come Namjoon gets to sit in your lap.

 

 **hobihoe** : That’s all you got from that?

 

 **jiminie** : I wanna sit in your lap :(

 

 **minyoongi** : then stop being stupid :(

 

 **jiminie** : I’m breaking up with you.

 

 **jiminie** : Taehyung and Jungkook are my boyfriends now.

 

 **bunn** : But I don’t wanna date Tae hyungie!!

 

 **bunn** : He’s not Yoonie!!

 

 **taemedown** : YOU ACT LIKE DATING ME IS THE WORST THING EVER

 

 **taemedown** : I’ll have you know that I’m a delight to date brat!

 

 **bunn** : that’s up for debate, hyungie but at the end of the day by heart belongs to two men only

 

 **hobihoe** : Yoongi and Namjoon?

 

 **bunn** : …

 

 **bunn** : okay. three men only. and you’re not included!!

 

 **taemedown** : JUST FOR THAT IM GIVING JIMIN A HICKEY

 

 **seoking** : Taehyung, wait.

 

 **minyoongi** : Hold up.

 

 **taemedown** : I’M GOING TO GIVE HIM MANY HICKEYS AND YOUR’E NOT GOING TO STOP ME

 

 **hobihoe** : oh worm?

 

 **bunn** : THA’TS MY BOYFRIEND

 

 **taemedown** : TOUGH SHIT

 

 **jiminie** : Why is no one asking if I want to receive these said hickeys?

 

 **minyoongi** : cause you don’t.

 

 **bunn** : cause you don’t.

 

 **jiminie** : I mean….

 

 **jiminie** :

 

 

 **hobihoe** : Now bitch. 

 

 **taemedown** : Jimin wear your shortest booty shorts, cause your thighs?

 

 **taemedown** : Consider them destroyed.

 

 **seoking** : I really question your friendship.

 

 **seoking** : truly.

 

 **bunn** : YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON MY MAN AND I’LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LIPS OFF KIM DON’T FUCKING TEST ME

 

 **bunn** : I HAVE A BLACK BELT BITCH DON’T MAKE ME USE IT

 

 **taemedown** : The only fear I have is cheap fabric, you don’t scare me bunny boy.

 

 **hobihoe** : Where is the holiday spirit? Aren’t we supposed to be getting ready for Christmas tomorrow? Let’s think of that.

 

 **bunn** : I’ll beat that hoe down, lets talk about that.

 

 **minyoongi** : No one is fighting anyone, both of you stop it. Jimin’s not letting Taehyung put hickeys anywhere on his body, Jungkook you’re not fighting Taehyung and Taehyung you’re not going to keep trying to sleep with my boyfriend.

 

 **taemedown** : You got a whole Namjoon in your lap, you can’t talk elf man

 

 **seoking** : ELF MAN LMFAO

 

 **hobihoe** : TAEHYUGN

 

 **bunn** : ALRIGHT THAT’S IT

 

 **bunn** : MEET ME AT THE PITS TAEHYUNG

 

 **taemedown** : I have therapy at five, can we meet after that?

 

 **bunn** : Yeah, that’s fine, you have a ride there and back?

 

 **taemedown** : I’m taking the bus! So I’ll be fine, bun!!

 

 **bunn** : NO, sometimes you get sad after your sessions. I’ll come pick you up in hyung’s car! We can go get ice cream later, okay hyungie?

 

 **taemedown** : You don’t have to do all that bun.

 

 **bunn** : But I want to (◕︿◕✿)

 

 **taemedown** : Okay!! But I’m paying for the ice cream!!

 

 **bunn** : sounds fake, but okay. See you after therapy hyungie!! Have a good session okay?

 

 **bunn** : love you hyungie!

 

 **taemedown** : Love you too baby!!

 

 **seoking** : What the fuck.

 

 **minyoongi** : It’s better not to ask hyung, sometimes it’s better to not ask.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

 **wooyoungie** : Why is it that every time I’m out, you guys do all the fun stuff without me?

 

 **wooyoungie** : No one said they wanted to date me :(

 

 **wooyoungie** : We can even share hyungie!!

 

 **taemedown** : I VOLUNTEER

 

 **jiminie** : PLEASE LET ME DATE YOU BOTH

 

 **bunn** : that’s not fair!! I was still eating ice cream, I wanna date woo and kai hyungie :(

 

 **wooyoungie** : okay hyungie!! Kai hyungie said we can go on a date the day after Christmas!!

 

 **taemedown** : FAVORITISM

 

 **wooyoungie** : lol

 

 **hobihoe** : I just don’t even know what I should say

 

 **hobihoe** : I’m ashamed to even know you three.

 

 **seoking** : If I were to see them in the streets, I hate to say it but I wouldn’t know these people.

 

 **minyoongi** : The way two of you jumped like you don’t have a whole boyfriend that you live with.

 

 **bunn** : Ya’ll hear something?

 

 **jiminie** : I’m sorry hyungie :( I got excited, don’t worry, I won’t go out with woo and kai, even If they paid me.

 

 **seoking** : You’re only saying that cause you got rejected lmfao

 

 **jiminie** : shut up bitch before I chop the rest of that uneven bang

 

 **seoking** : LARIGHT NOW BITCH DON’T MAKE ME KICK YOUR THROAT IN

 

 **namnam** : I want my hair played with :(

 

 **seoking** : NAMJOON PLEASE I’M TRYING TO KILL JIMIN

 

 **namnam** : why is no one playing with my hair :(

 

 **hobihoe** : What exactly is this parallel universe that we’ve walked into?

 

 **minyoongi** : BABY HYUNG WILL PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR, I’M COMINB OVER NOW

 

 **hobihoe** : YOU DIDN’T EVEN HESITATE

 

 **minyoongi** : that’s MY babie!

 

 **wooyoungie** : hyungie give him extra kisses for me!! I haven’t given pretty hyungie kisses in two whole days!

 

 **bunn** : criminal!

 

 **wooyoungie** : I know right!

 

 **taemedown** : I gave him twelve kisses this morning!

 

 **wooyoungie** : TWELEVE(≖︿≖✿)

 

 **taemedown** : hyungie came and cuddled with me and I asked if I could give him kisses and he let me!

 

 **taemedown** : now I want kisses :(

 

 **jiminie** : ON IT

 

 **hobihoe** : damn my best doesn’t even give me kisses :(

 

 **seoking** : and I’m never going to bitch :(

 

 **seoking** : Everyone make sure you’re here tomorrow by 2pm. And bring your secret Santa gifts!

 

 **minyoongi** : shit.

 

 **seoking** : I’m going to ignore that, but be here on time and make sure you call your parents beforehand because we can’t have a repeat of last year.

 

 **hobihoe** : Just call me out

 

 **seoking** : fine, we don’t want someone getting so drunk and then calling their mother crying cause he felt like a bad son for not telling her merry Christmas.

 

 **seoking** : and then throwing up all on my rug.

 

 **seoking** : again.

 

 **hobihoe** : Anyway, yall be on time.

 

 **wooyoungie** : will do hyungies!!

 

 **bunn** : kay!!ヽ(^◇^*)/

 

 **namnam** : yes hyung!

 

 **taemedown** : gotcha!

 

 **minyoongi** : eh, might be late

 

 **jiminie** : he will me on time or he won’t get sex for two months

 

 **minyoongi** : I’ll be there at 1:30

 

 **seoking** : Sick. Both of you. Sick.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a set schedule yet, because my job is very random with hours but I'll be updating as much as I can!!


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month (or two...) and you're probably wondering where I've been, basically in a hole. I'll figure it all out one day...
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully.

“God so help me Hoseok, if you don’t stop trying to eat before everyone gets here, I’m going to strangle you until you pass out.”

 

“That doesn’t work, hyung, he likes shit like that.”

 

Wooyoung didn’t even want to knock on the door anymore if that meant he had to walk in on his hyungs’ antics, knowing that there was a large chance that Seokjin was truly about to strangle his hyung. Sometimes Wooyoung wonders if they ever aren’t going to try to kill each other.

 

“Aren’t you going to knock, Tiny?” Kai sounded amused, but Wooyoung really was hesitant. This was the first time _all_ of them were going to meet his boyfriend. He knew that his friends approved of his boyfriend was it was still nerve wrecking; this was his family meeting the person that’s stealing his heart.

 

Being able to start sensing when Wooyoung is getting stuck in his head, Kai gently pulled his boyfriend closer, letting Wooyoung’s back press against his chest. The warmth seeping through the sweater Wooyoung was wearing. A hand on his waist and a hand pressed to his stomach, grounding and firm.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of Tiny Bun,” Kai whispered, voice warm and deep, rumbling through Wooyoung’s back. “I’ve met them all before, this is just a more official setting.”

 

 _And that’s the problem_ , Wooyoung wants to say but can’t open his mouth. He feels like the moment he does then it’s going to be the truth, it’s going to be a problem and then he’ll end up sad and alone. Two things he never wants to be again. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking of all the bad things that could possibly happen today.

 

“When you get into that little head of yours, I can’t help but be sad.” Kai sighed, “It’s hard for me to defeat the things hurting you, if it’s you yourself that’s causing that frown on that pretty face of yours.”

 

“’m not pretty.” Wooyoung frowned, pout evident on his face. “Hyung is pretty.”

 

Kai laughed, causing Wooyoung to smile. “Are you hearing yourself? I have the prettiest, most gorgeous, smart, considerate, outgoing, loving—”

 

“Ah, hyung!” Flush down to his neck from the words of the elder man. “stop it!”

 

“babiest of babies,” the elder teased. “Boyfriend ever. And sometimes he let his mind get the best of him, but you know what? That’s okay because I’m still going to be here to help him when he thinks the worst of himself. I’m going to be here when he can’t see the positive things.”

 

Wooyoung could hear that it was getting quiet inside the apartment, but all he could do was stare at the door before. The door that was standing between him and his family, the people that matter the most to him and letting them see the person they were allowing to have their youngest’s in any and every way possible.

 

Things didn’t always go right in Wooyoung’s life, but he wanted this to go right. He wanted the people he loved to always be in his life.

 

Knocking on the softly, Wooyoung lean back against Kai’s chest, letting his boyfriend be the shield that wrapped around him. When the door opened to revealed Jungkook, he couldn’t contain his smile for his hyung.

 

“Baby bun!” Jungkook smiled, “Hi hyungie!”

 

Kai spoke as Wooyoung left his boyfriend’s arms to pull his hyung into a hug. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the youngest and kissed Wooyoung’s cheek softly. The extra squeeze around his waist proved his hyungs heard some of his conversation, but he was glad for the silent support.

 

Walking into the apartment, Wooyoung smiled at all his hyungs, happy to be in one place with all them for this special holiday. He introduced Kai to everyone, _properly_ , giggling when Taehyung play flirted with his boyfriend. Seeing everyone warm up and treat Kai nicely warmed Wooyoung’s heart and made him realize he didn’t have anything that he needed to worry about.

 

“I think it’s about time we get this show on the road, don’t you guys think?” Seokjin clapped twice, starting to usher the group into the kitchen where everything was laid out for them to eat.

 

“Wow hyung, you made a feast!” Taehyung gasped, excited about all the food that was there.

 

Having to agree, Wooyoung stared at the heap of dishes their hyung had out for them. Many traditional plates as well as some nontraditional. Seokjin cooked enough for them to eat today and then the next few coming, but know the eldest, that was his plan completely.

 

“And I expect all of you to eat until your bellies are full,” Seokjin started handing out plates. Pulling Wooyoung and Jungkook to the front of the line, stating that babies eat first. “What’s left can be used for lunch tomorrow. But eat up!”

 

There was a time where Wooyoung thought he would never be able to feel that feeling of warmth that love was supposed to supply. He always felt that he didn’t deserve the support, didn’t deserve to feel what it felt to have people who cared about him.

 

“Yah, get extra meat Woo-ah,” Hoseok piled more pork belly on his plate, ignoring the youngest when he tried to protest. “Hyung needs you big and strong, you have to eat everything on your plate baby.”

 

Elbowing Kai in the side, when he heard his boyfriend snickering behind him, Wooyoung continued on into the living room where everyone was going to be eating. Jungkook brought him something to drink and sat next to his younger friend on the floor. After everyone was situated, they all dug in.

 

Everything that touched Wooyoung’s tongue burst with flavor, making the youngest smile with the happiness of having a warm home cooked meal after such a long time. It was good being with everyone and enjoying time with those closest to him.

 

“Bun, wipe your mouth.” Jimin huffed, leaning over Yoongi to clean sauce off the side of Jungkook’s mouth. Wooyoung giggled as his hyung whined but pouted when Yoongi leaned over to do the same thing for him.

 

“Hyungie,” Both of the pouted.

 

Namjoon snorted watching the youngest two try to bat the hands of their hyungs away from their faces, trying to show them that they can eat by themselves. Hoseok and Seokjin choosing to focus on their food but Wooyoung could see the fondness on their faces. Taehyung snickering silently to himself.

 

“Kai hyung, make him stop.” Wooyoung turned towards his boyfriend, who was sitting in the chair behind him. “I can clean my own face.”

 

Having his boyfriend just laugh at his pain caused Wooyoung to glare at the elder. “Don’t pout tiny.”

 

“Hyung why don’t you give me a cute name?” Jimin huffed, “You call Koo cute names and all I get is slut and whore. I want something cute too!”

 

Wooyoung snickered as he heard Hoseok mumble about ‘one dinner, just one can he not’, Jimin glaring over at Yoongi who was adamant about eating his food. Jungkook smirked to himself watching his eldest boyfriend get roasted.

 

“You even call Joonie hyung pretty names.” Jimin pointed at the unsuspected man, who just tried to get the attention off him. “Do you not like me Yoongi?”

 

“Pretty hyungie gets called pretty.” Jungkook teased, Wooyoung sighed when Jimin glared at the other. “You know cause he’s actually pretty.”

 

Wooyoung knew how this was going to end, so when he made sure to get behind Kai, he silently sent a thanks to his hyung so he could avoid the bowl of rice that Jimin threw at Jungkook.

 

There was so much chaos going on and all Wooyoung could do was laugh as Seokjin started yelling and trying to pull Jimin off Jungkook. Hoseok was laughing at the fact that Jimin knocked over Yoongi’s food to get to the younger man, so Yoongi was trying to get at Jimin as well. Namjoon silently moved his drink before Jungkook’s foot could connect with it.

 

“For the love of—Yoongi separate them don’t help Jungkook!” Seokjin tried to tug the eldest of the three off his boyfriends. “Jimin let Jungkook’s sweater go!”

 

“That bitch kicked my food!”

 

“It’s tacky anyway!”

 

“Bitch!”

 

Peaking over his boyfriend’s shoulder, Wooyoung watch Jungkook get from under Jimin and tackle the three of them to the ground. Taking the two eldest with him since they were behind Jimin. Taehyung finally got up from his seat in the corner and helped, pulling Jimin up and held him against his side.

 

Seokjin struggled with Jungkook and Yoongi before he was able to sit on the both of them. “Can the two of you sit, behave! Yoongi if you try to bite me one more time, I’m going to wear your ass out. Jeon Jungkook!”

 

Jungkook was trying to weasel his way out his hyung’s grip but Seokjin sent him a glare that made even Wooyoung flinch. Kai pressed himself closer to Wooyoung on instinct, tracking the boy between his boyfriend and the couch. Smiling to himself, Wooyoung felt warmth that Kai was always worried about him, even if there wasn’t any real danger.

 

Wooyoung giggled at his hyungs getting reprimand, Seokjin lecturing the triad for destroying his carpet and making a mess of the dinner. If this was the first time, he ever seen the three fight he would have been worried, but Wooyoung remembers the cake incident from Yoongi’s birthday the previous year. Also, the amused the look Jimin threw Jungkook while Seokjin yelled was a dead giveaway that they were alright.

 

“Just one holiday, just one, I would like for us to all just sit down and have a good time. Is that too much to ask for? Do I seriously need to start strapping you all to highchairs and having to eat separate? Is that it?”

 

“Don’t really think—” Taehyung cut himself when Seokjin turned to him.

 

“Say one word and you’re going to be added on the list.”

 

Feeling Kai laugh, Wooyoung buried his face in the elder’s neck pressing a small kiss on the exposed skin before laughing himself. Seokjin was right, they never get through a holiday without something happening, but it was still one of the things he loved about getting together with his family.

 

They never changed.

 

The two laughed to themselves, leaning on each other for support, not even paying attention to the fond looks they received.

 

Nothing good, ever changes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU**

 

**wooyoungie added _choi kai_ to the chat**

**wooyoungie changed _choi kai_ to _babykai_**

 

 

 

 

 **wooyoungie** : cause bun hyungie said I could add kai :(

 **taemedown** : but that’s a whole ass man

 **taemedown** : nothing baby about him

 **babykai** : I can be baby :(

 **wooyoungie** : HE CAN BE BABIE  
**jiminie** : I kinda agree with Tae, like, Kai…

 **jiminie** : if you weren’t with Woo and I wasn’t a married man

 **seoking** : When tf

 **jiminie** : I would let you bend me backwards, cause baby, you in that black turtleneck tonight?

 **jiminie** : WHEW

 **wooyoungie** : I HATE TO FIGHT YOU HYUNGIE BUT I WILL

 **bunn** : AND I’LL HELP CAUSE WAT THE FUCK HYUNGIE

 **babykai** : oh.

 **babykai** : Thank you Jimin, I’m honored. If I wasn’t committed to the love of my life and you didn’t have two of the most beautiful men on your arms, then I might would have taken you up on that offer. But I wouldn’t bend you backwards, just take my time. You know uwu

 **hobihoe** :

**namnam** : well…

 **minyoongi** : I need to go lie down.

 **minyoongi** : I think I’m going into cardiac arrest.

 **bunn** : Hyungie, why is your face so red?

 **seoking** : Choi: 2 Min: 0, when is dom going to stop getting dommed?

 **babykai** : But I really thank you all for inviting me tonight, I had a great time and it was one of the best Christmas’ I’ve ever had. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, I don’t think I’ve laugh this hard in a while. Also, thank you for taking care of my Woo, I’m happy to see that he has a group of people that care for him.

 **babykai** : Like he deserves.

 **jiminie** : GET YOU A MAN LIKE KAI

 **taemedown** : CUASE WHERE THE FUCKE YOU BEEN ALL OUR LIVES

 **namnam** : I don’t think It works that way

 **hobihoe** : PLEASE ATAKE CARES OF OUW BABY BUUNY HE’S ALL WE CAREW ABOURS

 **seoking** : Hoseok.

 **seoking** : A few words and you’re crying?

 **minyoongi** : 10 says you’re sobbing in your bed right now

 **seoking** : Are you still overstimulated or something? Go sit in a corner

 **taemedown** : What—

 **bunn** : Thank you for treating my baby bun nicely hyungie, I’m glad Woo has someone like you in his life. He’s been happier and more himself since he started being around you, I’m happy you both were able to find each other.

 **bunn** : Please, both of you, stay happy and healthy.

 **wooyoungie** : Hyungie :(

 **babykai** : Thanks Koo, I’m happy Woo has such a great best friend that wants nothing but the best for him. I’m happy he’ll always have you.

 **jiminie** : God, I’m soft, Yoongi please eat me out

 **namnam** : WHAT THE ENTIRE FUCK

 

**namnam left the chat**

 

 **hobihoe** : You can never help yourself can you.

 

 

 

 

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **wooyoungie** : KIM TAEHYUNG I'M GOING TO FIGHT YOU CAUSE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT 

 **taemedown** : lmao, merry christmas Wooyoung :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung's text to Taehyung is about his present from secret Santa. I'll give you guys the list below
> 
> the name in ( ) is the person who name they pulled for presents: 
> 
> Taehyung (Wooyoung) - dildo, stockings & a sweater  
> Wooyoung (Hoseok) - clothes from his favorite store  
> Yoongi (Seokjin) - sweater with Yoongi's face on it  
> Seokjin (Yoongi) - sweater with Jin's face on it  
> Jungkook (Kai) - book by favorite author, signed.  
> Namjoon (Jimin) - tickets to the ballet  
> Jimin (Namjoon) - bonsai and self care book  
> Kai (Taehyung) - art supplies  
> Hoseok (Jungkook) - IU's newest Album and skirts

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone can tell me how to get my pictures on here correctly that would be great! 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, just hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belovedpjm_).
> 
>  
> 
> See ya buns ♡


End file.
